Reminiscência
by Blanxe
Summary: O tempo passava rápido e ele não se dera conta disso até receber o convite. Não era uma coisa que se esquecia. Mesmo que o que mais pedisse fosse para que as lembranças desaparecessem ou para que pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente.
1. Prólogo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Shii

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Aviso: **Nenhum por enquanto.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Já que não há palavras imortais  
Se este sentimento é amor  
A única palavra que saberia pronunciar  
No fim, sem pretensão  
Seria seu nome, comum, mas eterno...

oOo

A noite estava branda; o tempo ameno da primavera lhe atiçava a pele. Sentia-se extremamente bem e leve, com um sentimento de plenitude invadindo o seu peito. Algo parecia diferente e não sabia dizer o quê.

Saíra para o jardim dos fundos da casa que dava vista para uma bela planície, que com a luz da lua cheia e a quietude do silêncio que na cidade jamais conseguiria, chegava a ser uma visão etérea. Não havia casas por milhas, o que dava a chance das estrelas aparecerem quase fazendo um manto em toda aquela vastidão do céu.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos laterais do bermudão claro que usava, caminhando alguns passos à frente e respirando o ar noturno. Uma leve brisa acariciou-lhe a pele e ele fechou brevemente os olhos, aproveitando a sensação como quem recebia o carinho delicado de um amante.

Quando foram abertos novamente, uma melodia pareceu chegar aos seus ouvidos, distante, mas ainda assim audível e agradável, como uma antiga caixinha de música que há muito não era aberta para que sua doce canção enchesse de nostalgia o coração daquele que a escutasse.

À sua frente, a forma distinta do jovem de sorriso fácil lhe trouxe, de imediato, mais intensidade a melancolia que de repente se instalava em si. O mesmo passou a mão pela franja, levando o cabelo loiro para trás; uma risada deixou sua boca ecoando como se estivessem num longo corredor e o barulho emitido parecesse estar abafado entre as paredes.

Sem que seus olhos deixassem por um segundo o rapaz, viu-o virar-se e inclinar-se perante a lua.

Uma valsa para o garoto inalcançável.

_- O que mais eu poderia pedir? _– a voz risonha ecoou a pergunta de muito tempo atrás, enquanto continuava iluminado pelo luar, etéreo, como se o brilho que refletia em seu rosto fosse o seu próprio.

Mesmerizado, poderia ficar olhando-o para sempre, mas a melodia o estava fazendo chorar.

O rapaz estava fora de alcance, entre constelações e sonhos, e aquele ritmo era regido apenas pelas batidas do seu coração.

Fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los, como de costume, o rapaz não estava mais lá, a melodia se dissipara e tudo estava do jeito que deveria ser, ou assim acreditava.

Anos e ainda não superara por completo. Momentos como aquele se reprisavam diante de si como páginas de um bom livro que nunca mais se esquece, daqueles que se mantém à cabeceira da cama para sempre folhear quando a saudade bate…

- Sasuke?

Franzindo levemente o cenho, rapidamente limpou os rastros úmidos em seu rosto com a manga do blusão azul de flanela, apagando a evidência de sua fraqueza e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, virou-se para trás vendo a porta da casa aberta e a luz amarelada que emanava por ela. Descendo os degraus da pequena varanda, a mulher de cabelos longos e olhos verdes, sorria-lhe de forma desconfiada enquanto se aproximava.

- O que está fazendo aqui sozinho? – ela perguntou.

- Só espairecendo. – confessou, novamente virando-se para admirar o campo à frente.

Ela sorriu docemente e parou ao lado dele, reparando em seu rosto.

- Você não quer admitir, mas essa homenagem depois de quinze anos está lhe incomodando.

Quinze anos…

O tempo passava rápido e ele não se dera conta disso até receber o convite: Homenagem aos Heróis de Konoha. Não era uma coisa que se esquecia. Nunca. Mesmo que, no fundo, o que mais pedisse era para que as lembranças desaparecessem ou para que pudesse voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente. Ambos jamais poderiam ser concretizados, então, restava conviver com o passado e o resultado dele.

- Não me incomoda. – ele falou, ainda sem encarar a mulher. – Só me faz pensar mais.

- Talvez fosse melhor desistir de comparecer. – a mulher o aconselhou e certamente a idéia não pareceu tão absurda assim. Ao contrário, pensar em não estar tão perto das lembranças deixava uma sensação de alívio.

- Talvez… - ele sussurrou. - Eu não sei ainda.

Conseguira lidar bem com as suas recordações até agora, então, por que de repente apenas a noção de retornar ao local onde elas descansavam lhe incomodava? Ao mesmo tempo, a impressão que tinha era que deixando de lado aquele encontro, seria o mesmo que estar virando as costas e devia muito – tudo, na verdade – a ele.

Um vento frio soprou repentinamente de forma leve, fazendo com que mechas de seu cabelo escuro se agitassem.

- Vamos para dentro. Está esfriando. – a mulher disse se afastando e pegando em sua mão.

Na verdade, sentia vontade de ficar mais tempo sozinho ali, mas assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu de mãos dadas para dentro da casa, ainda pensando sobre qual decisão tomar. Uma que seu coração decididamente não o condenasse depois ou que viesse a sofrer mais do que um dia sofrera.

De longe, dentro da casa - no andar superior - um par de olhos tão negros quanto os seus observava da janela de um dos quartos, o sofrimento velado de uma das pessoas que mais amava.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora****:** Bem, eu estava há muito tempo querendo trabalhar com os personagens de Naruto porque fiquei viciada no anime, então, decidi que esta historia seria uma boa oportunidade para começar. Espero que gostem.

Ah! Peço para aqueles que por ventura forem postar reviews deslogados para que, por favor, coloquem o endereço de email no local destinado ao nome... Infelizmente o site tirou o espaço onde os anonimos podiam deixar o email e no corpo da review o site simplesmente apaga... Então, se der para colocar nome e email no espaço do nick, ótimo, se não, deixem o email no lugar do nome e assinem na review, ok?... É um transtorno, mas se eu não tiver o email, não tem como responder a vocês.

Pro pessoal que acompanhas as minhas fics de GW, eu sei que era pra estar postando os capitulos da Leave como o prometido na enquete, mas aconteceu um probleminha com o pc da Illy e as minhas fics que ela beta vão ter que ficar paradas até que ela possa retomar as betagens... Sinto muito mesmo... Em compensação vou fazer atualizações da Is There a Chance e Are U Ready, enquanto não puder postar a Leave, ok?

**Nota da Beta**: Hum... *leu o "tragédia" lá em cima* huuum... HUUUM... *abraça Sasuke*


	2. Primeiro Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Shii

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Aviso: **Partes em _itálico_ na história significam lembranças ou sonhos

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Nos dias incertos  
Encontrei uma força enigmática  
Que se diverte misturando fantasia e realidade  
Nas luzes das estrelas  
Com sombras de verdade e mentira...

oOo

Entre os lençóis de sua cama, ele se contorcia em um sono agitado. Seu semblante, ao invés de sereno, mostrava traços de aflição e angústia. Diante de seus olhos fechados, eram reprisadas cenas que gostaria de nunca mais ter que reviver em sua vida.

Porém, não tinha como controlar os pesadelos. Eles faziam parte ativa de sua vida desde muito tempo, simplesmente porque durante toda ela somente aprendera a perder. Sua existência, apesar de ter muitas conquistas, agüentava o peso de uma cruz muito pesada.

Seu clã.

Seus pais.

Seu irmão.

Naruto…

Perda após perda. Em seu peito, uma punhalada atrás da outra e a última teria sido fatal, se não fosse por ele…

Hoshi.

Por causa dele e pela promessa feita ao leito de morte de seu amado, não desistira. Vivera até então para honrar toda felicidade que a outra parte de sua alma não fora capaz de concretizar. Hoshi lhe dera um propósito, era a prova viva de um sentimento sem limites que perdurara por muito pouco tempo.

E tudo retornava com vivacidade em meio aquele pesadelo.

A noite em que todos os seus sonhos tiveram um fim.

oOo

_- Naruto! – gritou, enquanto corria na direção do jovem que jazia em meio a uma cratera recém formada no solo ao seu redor._

_Mãos de seus amigos tentavam detê-lo para que não o alcançasse, mas desvencilhou-se de todos. Ignorou os apelos suplicados por vozes tristes e consternadas, apenas correndo com mais determinação até estar diante do corpo do garoto com que partilhava mais do que a vida. Seus olhos negros se arregalaram em pura angústia ao verificar agora tão perto o estado debilitado do companheiro. Seus trajes alaranjados nada mais eram do que meros farrapos que não escondiam a gravidade de seus machucados. Estavam por toda parte na pele outrora bronzeada e ali tão mortalmente pálida._

_Seus olhos vagaram pelo torso arrebentado por onde o sangue fluía profusamente do ferimento fatal que a garota de cabelos rosa tentava a todo custo sanar com seus conhecimentos médicos. Por um momento, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi encarar a cena: a concentração no semblante de Sakura, a expressão no rosto de Naruto que se contorcia em dor, o sobe e desce errático do peito maculado pelo sangue… O sangue… Tanto sangue…_

_- Dobe… - sussurrou, sentindo o peito sendo esmagado por um medo vertiginoso._

"_Levante-se…" – pedia em silêncio. – "Vamos… Reaja!"_

_- Teme… - o garoto loiro replicou num murmúrio, como se enfrentasse a própria condição para que isso fosse possível._

_Sasuke engoliu em seco, as batidas de seu coração se tornando tão irregulares como a respiração do jovem estendido aos seus pés._

_- Fique quieto, Naruto! – ordenou uma Sakura nervosa, com os belos olhos verdes marejados, enquanto concentrava seu chakra no ferimento exposto do amigo. – Poupe suas energias. Não fale._

_Os orbes esverdeados se arregalaram quando uma mão colocou-se firme em seu pulso e a voz abalada de seu paciente mais querido lhe chamou a atenção._

_- P-Poupe as energias v-você, Sakura-chan._

_Sasuke viu uma determinação e resignação assustadora nos olhos azuis que, agora abertos, enfrentavam diretamente os da garota que tentava salvar-lhe a vida._

"_Lute! – esbravejou internamente. - Por que não está lutando? Por quê?!"_

_- Ela não vai desistir. – Sasuke finalmente demandou, encarando o olhar surpreso da adolescente. – Nem agora, nem nunca._

_Respirando profundamente, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça para o moreno e afastou a mão de Naruto de seu pulso._

_- Não me atrapalhe agora, Naruto. – ela exigiu firmemente, voltando a cuidar do ferimento._

_- Idiotas… - Naruto suspirou com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, voltando a descansar os olhos, mas logo sendo assolado por uma tosse que trouxe à tona uma golfada de sangue por sua boca._

_Rapidamente, Sasuke saiu de sua inércia e se abaixou junto ao outro garoto, inclinando seu corpo debilitado um pouco para cima para evitar que engasgasse com o líquido rubro. Contraiu-se querendo abraçá-lo, assim como percebeu Sakura estremecer com o grito de dor do loiro, mas manteve-se firme em seu tratamento._

_Olhando com aflição para o semblante de Naruto - vendo-o aos poucos controlar a dor que sentia -, o remanescente membro do clã Uchiha afastou a franja dourada que cobria o corte profundo na fronte que já não mais era protegida pela bandana. Trocou um olhar significativo com a médica ninja que só pode mostrar sua preocupação, enquanto seus olhos claros embaçavam ainda mais sob o efeito das lágrimas que tentava inutilmente conter._

_- Teme…? – Naruto chamou, abrindo lentamente os olhos e virando o rosto para encarar o moreno que o amparava._

_- Sakura mandou que ficasse quieto. – o moreno o censurou e, com um pouco de rancor, acusou: - Será que nem assim consegue manter essa boca fechada?_

_Naruto tentou rir, mas a onda de dor que o fez se contrair não permitiu. Porém, sustentou o sorriso nos lábios e ironizou, conseguindo manter a voz estável:_

_- Eu adoro a sua sutileza, mesmo nesse tipo de situação. – incapaz de permanecer indiferente, o moreno lhe dedicou um ínfimo sorriso, mas este morreu quando escutou as palavras que o loiro lhe disse em seguida: - Eu queria ter visto o Hoshi antes…_

_- Você vai vê-lo quando voltar para casa. – Sasuke o cortou, impedindo-o de dizer o que não estava preparado para enfrentar._

_Não queria escutar._

_Não queria!_

_- Eu quero que ele seja feliz… - Naruto disse sincero, fitando-o com o brilho azul de seus olhos marejado. - E você também._

_Sasuke sentiu seu peito se constringir e, nervosamente, afirmou:_

_- Nós seremos. Ele, você e eu._

_A mão ensangüentada e suja ergueu-se do solo e o moreno a segurou firme, como se assim fosse capaz de passar um pouco de sua força para o outro garoto._

_- P-Prometa que n-não vai de-desistir e que v-vai cuidar dele. – ele lhe pediu, fraquejando em equilibrar a voz._

_- Naru… - tentou contestar, no entanto, foi rispidamente impedido pela voz forte e irritadiça do loiro que, entre dentes, exigiu:_

_- Prometa, teme!_

_Ficou por segundos enfrentando o azul daqueles orbes, segundos que não seriam o suficiente para expressar o quão contrariado estava, enquanto por dentro sentia que se partia em milhares de pedaços. Entretanto, seria incapaz de negar-lhe o que quer que fosse, principalmente naquelas condições._

"_Não me deixe!" – seu coração gritava. – "Não me abandone também!"_

_- Eu prometo. – garantiu, vendo a respiração desritmada do outro aos poucos se acalmar, sem saber se deveria se alarmar ou se tranqüilizar com isso. - Agora fique quieto como a Sakura pediu._

_O semblante do loiro suavizou-se, como se escutá-lo dizer aquilo tirasse um grande peso de si. Naruto o fitou por mais um instante com um tipo de emoção desconhecida antes que, pouco a pouco, como se ainda relutassem, os seus olhos pesassem._

_- Reze por mim. – o loiro balbuciou, mantendo um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios._

_Um frio na boca do estômago atingiu Sasuke ao sentir a entrega de Naruto na mão que mantinha firme a sua, que simplesmente perdeu o resto da força que impelia, e na cabeça que pendeu para trás. Sua garganta ressequiu, ao mesmo tempo em que o medo e o desespero instalaram-se definitivamente em si._

_- Na-Naruto? – ele o chamou, sem obter qualquer resposta que não fosse aquele silêncio sepulcral._

_Não poderia estar acontecendo de novo…_

_Desviou o olhar do rosto do jovem em seus braços para encarar a garota que agora descansava nas coxas as mãos sujas de sangue firmemente fechadas em punhos, sem entender o porquê de ela ter parado de usar suas técnicas para salvá-lo._

_- Faça alguma coisa! – Sasuke ordenou, e foi transtornado que viu nos olhos verdes da amiga a desistência, misturada com um sentimento de impotência e tristeza infinita._

_- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke. – ela lhe replicou com a voz pequena._

_- Não sinta! – ele explodiu, sendo invadido por uma imensa ira pela amiga que desistira de tratar Naruto. - Apenas ajude-o!_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, as lágrimas correndo livremente por sua pele alva enquanto soluçava, sendo incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa._

_- Sakura! – Sasuke esbravejou inconformado, não sendo intimidado pela chegada de outro ninja._

_- Ela não pode fazer mais nada, Uchiha. – Lee disse se aproximando da jovem por quem um dia se apaixonara, num tom pesaroso. – Acabou._

_O bolo que se formara no fundo de seu âmago ameaçava estourar ou sufocá-lo de vez. Olhou para o rosto machucado, mas ainda assim tranqüilo, do jovem em seus braços e em completa negação ao que acontecera, começou a sacudir Naruto ininterruptamente._

_- Abra os olhos! Use a kyuubi para se curar, mas abra esses olhos! Abra!_

_Mas o corpo sem vida apenas embalava-se pelos movimentos bruscos que lhe eram impelidos. Nada se alterava. Nada. A expressão serena de Naruto persistia e isso só trazia mais desespero a Sasuke._

_- Pare com isso! – ouviu a voz demandar e um par de braços o segurar por trás, afastando-o de Naruto._

_Reconhecia aquela voz. Uma das que não gostava muito, mas que para Naruto fora muito querida._

_Sai._

_Nesse instante, em que o separava do corpo do loiro e o imobilizava por trás, sobressaltara em sua mente o ódio que sentia do ninja que fora escolhido para substituí-lo._

_- Me deixe, verme!_

_Inesperadamente, um soco conectou-se com o lado seu rosto e foi quando tudo pareceu parar ao seu redor. A sua frente, o Kazekage olhava rigidamente, com severidade e desaprovação._

_- Acalme-se. – exigiu, com o timbre mais sério do que nunca e, sem hesitar, o acusou: - O mínimo que você poderia fazer não está fazendo. Respeite-o._

_Olhou para o ruivo a sua frente, tentando controlar a própria respiração e vendo os traços úmidos no rosto do antigo rival. O sofrimento dele não parecia diferente do seu. No entanto, o garoto do deserto guardava a dor que sentia, enquanto ele, Sasuke, agia de uma forma descontrolada e vergonhosa para um ninja de seu porte._

_Mas, também, nunca perdera algo tão precioso assim. Uma parte de si fora simplesmente arrancada e pelas mãos daqueles que mais lhe consideravam._

_- Era inevitável. – Sai, que ainda o segurava, o lembrou com pesar, querendo apenas deixar as diferenças de lado, pelo menos, naquele momento. – Apenas honre o desejo dele._

_E no céu escuro que naquela noite as estrelas brilhavam num manto nítido e belo, quando Sasuke achava que deveriam estar escondidas por trás de nuvens pesadas e escuras, onde gotas de chuva cairiam compadecendo-se da dor infinita que não sabia ao certo se conseguiria suportar._

_O céu deveria estar chorando por Naruto, assim como seus amigos faziam…_

_Assim como ele, ao se desvencilhar de Sai, o fez quando finalmente deixou aquele lugar e retornou a sua casa, esquivando-se das perguntas preocupadas de Hinata e indo diretamente ao quarto onde o pequeno Hoshi dormia, alheio a toda a tragédia que se dera não muito longe dali._

_O céu deveria ter chorado como ele chorou, quando desabou ao lado do berço e agarrando-se as barras de proteção das laterais ao ver a criança inocente que era agora a única coisa que lhe restara do garoto que tanto amou…_

oOo

Um estrondo o fez despertar abruptamente, erguendo o torso da cama num único movimento. Rapidamente tomou nota de sua respiração descompassada, do suor que escorria pelo canto de sua face e, aos poucos, reconheceu o próprio quarto e o dia que nascia. Um trovão se fez ouvir novamente e percebeu a água que caía do lado de fora.

Um dia chuvoso…

E, mais uma vez, tentava afastar as sensações que aquele pesadelo deixava em si toda vez que o assolava.

Sua mão se agarrou a corrente em seu pescoço, fechando-se ao redor dos dois anéis de ouro que usava pendurados ali desde aquela fatídica noite. Os metais na palma de sua mão lembravam-no de sua realidade sem precisar de muito esforço. Aquela também era uma recordação muito preciosa, pois se tratava de duas alianças gêmeas.

Sakura tinha razão: aquele convite repentino para que comparecesse a uma homenagem depois de quinze anos, não estava mesmo lhe fazendo nada bem.

Teria que tomar uma decisão logo, entretanto, estava incerto sobre qual resolução adotar. Voltar ao local onde as suas lembranças descansavam poderia ser uma experiência dolorosa. Até hoje, conseguira manejar muito bem sua vida sem ter qualquer contato. Mas deixar de comparecer a homenagem era um desrespeito a memória de Naruto.

Suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo escuro bagunçado pela noite de sono agitado e jogou o lençol que o cobria para o lado, decidido a levantar-se e começar o dia, afinal, voltar a dormir estava fora de questão.

oOo

Quando a bela mulher de longos cabelos cor de rosa entrou na cozinha, não se surpreendeu ao ver o amigo terminando de arrumar a mesa do café, mesmo que ainda fosse muito cedo. Sasuke sempre mantivera o hábito de acordar naquele horário e como aquela manhã seria sua partida, achou que o veria de pé para se despedir.

Sua breve estadia na casa do amigo chegara ao fim, juntamente com a missão que lhe fora designada. Tinha a certeza de que voltaria sozinha para Konoha, mas estava contente por ter podido rever o amigo depois de tantos anos.

O garoto por quem fora um dia cegamente apaixonada se tornara um homem de trinta e um anos extremamente bonito e atraente. Ainda mantinha o mesmo corte de cabelo que usava quando mais novo, ficara bem mais alto e o físico exibia um porte muito bem trabalhado. Pelo que percebera até então, estava indo muito bem mesmo vivendo distante de sua vila natal.

Quando Sasuke deixara Konoha, muitos, inclusive ela, ficaram preocupados com seu bem-estar e futuro depois da morte de Naruto, principalmente porque ele não partira sozinho. Porém, depois que o moreno se firmara num endereço fixo, um pouco dessa preocupação acabou se esvaindo e hoje, Sakura via que a promessa feita há quinze anos continuava a ser cumprida, mesmo que no fundo sua visita tivesse trazido uma sombra de volta a vida do amigo.

Fora incumbida de entregar aquele convite sobre a homenagem que se daria em Konoha. Determinaram que ela seria a pessoa mais adequada para a missão, já que fora uma das pessoas a quem Sasuke mais tivera apreço em sua adolescência e, sendo assim, existiria mais chances de ser bem recebida pelo moreno.

E assim fora. Sasuke apesar de continuar com aquela fachada séria e altiva, se tornara alguém mais receptivo e Sakura desconfiava que o causador da sutil mudança era o adolescente que provavelmente ainda dormia.

- Bom dia, Sasuke. – ela adentrou a cozinha exibindo um sorriso cordial.

- Bom dia. – ele lhe replicou com a voz polida. – Dormiu bem?

- Melhor impossível. Infelizmente eu tenho que retornar a Konoha.

- Eu entendo. – ele indicou com a mão a mesa e pediu: - Tome o café antes de ir, pelo menos.

Ela sorriu, aceitando e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras a mesa, internamente ainda admirada em como o amigo realmente mudara. Demoraria a se acostumar com o jeito menos evasivo e mais gentil do moreno.

Mesmo que fosse indelicado, ela tinha que abordar o assunto que a trouxera ali de novo, por isso começou:

- Sua decisão… seja ela qual for, vai ser compreendia pelos demais.

Ele sentou-se também à mesa e lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente, dizendo em seguida:

- Eu não me importo com a opinião dos outros.

Sem se conter, Sakura riu. Aquele sim parecia mais com o Sasuke que ela conhecia tão bem. Definitivamente alguns traços da personalidade dele permaneciam em seu devido lugar.

- Me esqueci desse pequeno detalhe. – ela comentou com humor, porém, depois de um instante, perguntou diretamente: - De qualquer forma, você já tomou uma decisão?

Sasuke desviou o olhar para a mesa, demonstrando hesitação por um segundo, mas no momento em que voltou a fitá-la e abriu a boca para dar a sua resposta, a entrada súbita do adolescente de quinze anos o interrompeu.

- Bom dia, otousan! – o garoto cumprimentou animado. - Bom dia, amiga do otousan!

Quando chegara ao final da tarde do dia anterior, conversara muito pouco tempo com o rapaz e este se recolhera muito cedo, mas reparara que fisicamente ele tinha muito mais os traços de Sasuke, como o tipo de rosto, a cor dos olhos, o cabelo bem liso e longo, que a fazia recordar-se do falecido Itachi, já que os mesmos, Hoshi usava também preso. A única diferença gritante era a cor: não era totalmente preto, mas sim uma mistura de fios escuros com loiros. Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo geneticamente compreensível se tratando de quem o garoto era filho.

- Bom dia, Hoshi. Mas pode me chamar de Sakura. – Sakura riu mais uma vez, observando o jovem tomar seu lugar à mesa e começar a se servir.

- Oh, Sakura-chan, então? – Hoshi indagou, encarando-a com um sorriso aberto.

Aquele jeito de chamá-la somado ao sorriso largo fez com que viesse a sua mente instantaneamente a imagem de Naruto e, com um olhar de pura nostalgia, Sakura assentiu:

- Claro.

Ela gostaria de conversar mais com o jovem, conhecer mais sobre ele, encontrar mais traços de seu tão estimado amigo, porém, Hoshi parecia ter outros planos ao quase engolir seu café da manhã sem mastigar e se preparar para deixar a mesa.

- Que pressa é essa? – Sasuke indagou desconfiado.

Hoshi terminou de engolir o resto do suco e, dando de ombros, falou:

- Combinei de encontrar com Tao para jogarmos.

- Não vai. – foi a réplica que Sasuke deu ao filho, prestando atenção novamente em seu próprio café.

O garoto parou um momento e, completamente confuso, questionou:

- Não… vou?

Sasuke negou com a cabeça e olhou impassível para o mais novo.

- Não. – confirmou, com a voz desprovida de emoção.

- Qual é, velho? Eu não tô de castigo. – Hoshi reclamou, porém, parou um instante para pensar: - Ou será que estou e não tô lembrando? Também não tem escola hoje, então, qual é o problema?

- Você vai subir e arrumar as suas coisas. – Sasuke ordenou.

- O quê? – o garoto se sentia mais perdido do que nunca agora.

Desviando o olhar para encarar diretamente a amiga que em silêncio observava a interação entre pai e filho, Sasuke determinou:

- Vamos para Konoha.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Cara... que aperto no peito com essa cena da morte do Naruto, han? Nossa mãe... Eu fiquei aqui como TT_TT... E o Hoshi é muito foooofo *___* não parece com o Naruto de personalidade? Comenta aí, meu povo.


	3. Segundo Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Shii

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Aviso: **Partes em _itálico_ na história significam lembranças ou sonhos

**Agradecimentos:** À **Niu** e **Evil Kitsune** que me deram uma considerável ajuda com o desenvolvimento desse enredo.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Se o seu nome fosse um feitiço  
Para eu decolar e me livrar da hesitação  
Atravessando o céu e a escuridão  
Seria capaz de mudar  
Até o futuro traçado por alguém…

oOo

O caminho para volta à Konoha era conhecido por ambos, mas para o jovem que seguia a diante deles, era a primeira vez que o trilhava. Mesmo assim, andava despreocupadamente e com aquele jeito de estar satisfeito com tudo. Sakura se via incapaz de não prestar atenção durante todo o percurso que faziam e principalmente compará-lo com o amigo já falecido.

- Hoshi tem o sorriso dele… e a personalidade também.

Sem dispensar nem mesmo um olhar para a companhia ao seu lado, Sasuke sucintamente respondeu:

- É…

Sakura sorriu levemente, tentando imaginar como teria sido a vida do moreno depois que partira com o bebê. Ninguém esperava que ele fosse assumir tal responsabilidade, mesmo assim, ela presenciara a promessa feita a Naruto e vira que fora sincera. Mas era difícil projetar em sua mente um Sasuke de apenas dezessete anos, com toda sua impaciência e rispidez, tomando conta de um bebê e sendo bem-sucedido nessa tarefa. No entanto, compreendia que viver no berço de suas melhores e piores lembranças não ajudaria Sasuke a perseverar, muito menos quando sempre existiriam críticas a respeito de seu relacionamento com o jinchuuriki da kyuubi e de como Hoshi fora gerado.

Porém, achava que o mais árduo deveria ser conviver com alguém que se parecia tanto com a pessoa que amou, em seus trejeitos e atitudes. Uma lembrança constante que Sakura pensava que poderia manter para sempre aquela ferida aberta.

- Deve ser difícil pra você. – ela comentou lastimosa.

Sasuke dessa vez nada falou. Não era de ficar expondo seus sentimentos para ninguém. Mas o fato de Hoshi lembrar tanto Naruto em certos aspectos de sua personalidade não o deixava triste, pelo contrário, foi isso que o fizera suportar os dias de solidão e a falta que sentia do loiro de olhos azuis. O sorriso e o jeito hiperativo faziam-no lembrar de sua promessa todos os dias, fazia com que soubesse que tinha uma parte da pessoa que amava perto de si. Hoshi era a prova viva do que haviam sentido e vivido.

- Sasuke, por que decidiu voltar? – escutou uma Sakura curiosa perguntar. - Eu pensei que não atenderia ao convite.

Seria sua decisão se não tivesse pensado primeiramente na memória de Naruto, mas também, havia outro motivo.

- Desde o incidente… - disse hesitante. - Eu nunca visitei o túmulo dele.

Sakura entendia Sasuke com facilidade. Para o homem que desertara de Konoha, lutara contra os próprios amigos e se apaixonara por um deles para em seguida simplesmente perdê-lo, existia muito mais do que mero descaso ou falta de interesse em nunca ter retornado ao local onde descansava o rapaz que amara…

Havia o peso da culpa e muito arrependimento.

- Como Hoshi encara tudo isso? – ela acabou expondo uma curiosidade que tinha. Gostaria de saber o que o garoto pensava sobre o outro pai, como via a situação de crescer sem sua presença e, principalmente, por não ter sido gerado como uma criança normal. Afinal, sua gestação fora dentro de outro homem.

- Ele não encara. – Sasuke quebrou todas as expectativas da mulher e sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar em sua direção e confirmar sua expressão chocada.

- Como assim? – ela indagou, demonstrando em sua voz seu total estado de incompreensão.

O moreno suspirou e explicou com todas as letras:

- Ele ainda não sabe sobre Naruto.

- O quê?

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar reprovador por causa do timbre alto da voz de Sakura. Não pretendia chamar a atenção do filho para a conversa que estavam tendo, muito menos para aquele assunto em questão. Ela pareceu entender a mensagem escrita nos olhos negros do moreno, e dispensando um rápido olhar para garantir que Hoshi continuava seguindo na frente sem perceber a alteração de humor na conversa entre eles, finalmente questionou:

- Como ele não sabe?

- Eu nunca contei sobre Naruto. – confessou indiferente, mas as palavras que seguiram vieram carregadas de um sentimento de pesar: - Queria que ele tivesse uma vida normal, sem o peso do passado.

- Mas isso é injusto. – a amiga o acusou e sem pestanejar, Sasuke rebateu com amargura:

- Existem muitas coisas injustas nesse mundo.

Dada a conversa como encerrada, o moreno apertou o passo, distanciando-se da amiga. Ela jamais entenderia realmente seus motivos. Ninguém entenderia. Não queria que Hoshi passasse pelo mesmo processo que ele e até mesmo Naruto haviam sofrido. Uma infância de solidão por saber que não fora gerado por um meio natural, ter noção de que carregava os genes de um jinchuuriki, desejar vingança por aqueles que atacaram e mataram seu outro pai. Não queria aquilo para o filho e se o mínimo a fazer para garantir essa normalidade era se afastar de Konoha e esconder a verdade, então o fez sem pensar duas vezes.

Decidir voltar a Konoha implicava trazer à tona os sentimentos e a verdade. Estava preparado para contar sobre o passado a Hoshi e não duvidava que seria compreendido, afinal, era filho de Naruto e tinha herdado sua personalidade. Saberia julgar e entender a situação, sem sofrer tanto quanto se vivesse com o peso da realidade desde pequeno.

- Estressou o velho? – Hoshi, que havia diminuído a passada para caminhar lado a lado com Sakura, quis saber.

A mulher balançou a cabeça, e com um sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos, tentou contornar a situação.

- Ele sempre se estressou por coisas bobas.

O jovem de belos e expressivos olhos negros deu de ombros e confidenciou:

- Não gosto de vê-lo chateado, mas eu sei que essa viagem ainda vai trazer muito aborrecimento.

Sakura franziu o cenho, interessada na conversa. Era a primeira vez que tinha a oportunidade de conversar com o garoto por mais tempo e achou que seria uma ótima chance de conhecê-lo melhor, mesmo que ainda estivesse abalada pela revelação feita por Sasuke.

- Por que diz isso? – ela perguntou inocentemente ao garoto.

- Porque vai trazer o passado de volta. – ele respondeu sem hesitar. - Se ele deixou e nunca voltou a Konoha até hoje, deve existir um motivo muito forte. Eu vi o jeito como o Otousan ficou quando soube sobre essa tal homenagem.

Sakura respirou fundo, querendo conter a raiva que agora sentia pelo amigo que caminhava bem mais a frente. Como ele conseguia esconder a verdade de Hoshi? Como tinha coragem de fazer isso: apagar Naruto da existência na vida do próprio filho? Era inconcebível, entretanto, não tinha direito de se intrometer e, com muito custo, se forçou a comentar sem detalhes específicos:

- Uma pessoa muito importante pra ele vai ser um dos principais homenageados.

O sorriso do garoto brilhou e ele indagou empolgado:

- Naruto, certo?

_Seu pai_ – ela sentiu ganas de corrigi-lo, mas se deteve. Sentiu tristeza e rancor por ter que escutar Hoshi falar do próprio pai como se fosse um estranho qualquer.

- Certo. – confirmou num murmúrio desgostoso.

Hoshi riu e, em seguida, falou algo que a surpreendeu:

- Eu sei o quanto ele foi importante pro meu pai.

- Sabe? – Sakura replicou confusa.

- Sei. – Hoshi confirmou e olhando para a figura do homem caminhando mais a frente, comentou: - Otousan tem pesadelos. Em todos, acaba gritando o nome dele.

Sakura engoliu em seco ao se conscientizar que Sasuke estava longe de ter alguma paz, mesmo com a vida tranqüila que agora levava.

- Eles eram muito… amigos. – forçou-se a dizer para não deixar a conversa morrer.

- Mais do que amigos. – Hoshi imediatamente a corrigiu, ganhando um olhar duvidoso da mulher mais velha. Erguendo uma sobrancelha, rebateu com displicência: - Qual é? Ele grita nos sonhos! Bem… às vezes eles não são tão ruins, se é que me entende. – finalizou lançando um longo olhar de esguelha para a amiga de seu pai para ter certeza que esta havia entendido o seu ponto.

Ela ficou por alguns segundos fitando Hoshi com os olhos verdes completamente abismados.

- Eu acho… que seu pai o subestima. – ela enfim retorquiu, com um sorriso oblíquo.

- Não muito. – ele riu coçando a nuca e, em seguida, deu de ombros. - Eu sei que ele quer me proteger de algo, mas não gosta de conversar e eu respeito sua decisão se isso faz com que sofra menos.

Sakura sorriu ternamente ao ver o carinho embutido nas palavras do jovem, percebendo o quanto este amava Sasuke. E, mesmo discordando da atitude de seu amigo em esconder a verdade, se Naruto estivesse vivo, se orgulharia pela forma como ele criara seu filho e como este se tornara tão cúmplice do outro pai.

- Maaaaas… - o garoto disse com um olhar malicioso, passando o braço em torno do pescoço da mulher de cabelos cor de rosa. - Isso não quer dizer que você não possa me contar, Sakura-chan! Quais são os detalhes sórdidos da vida do meu velho?

- Detalhes sórdidos? – Sakura indagou, olhando-o de esguelha, desconfiada e com velado interesse.

- É, você sabe… - Hoshi falou casualmente. - Otousan deve ter sido bem pervertido pra gritar o que ele grita quando tem uns sonhos bons com o Naruto.

O rubor tomou conta da face de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se arregalaram com o despojamento de Hoshi ao falar sobre aquele assunto tão… íntimo de seu próprio pai. Entretanto, ela não era imune à curiosidade e na esperança de conseguir saná-la, perguntou como quem não quer nada:

- E o que ele grita?

No exato momento em que Hoshi abriu a boca para contar, Sasuke lançou um breve olhar para trás e indagou:

- Posso saber o que vocês dois conversam tão baixo?

O garoto congelou imediatamente, tirando o braço que mantinha ao redor do pescoço de Sakura e deu uma risadinha ao responder.

- Nada não, otousan! – em seguida, mostrando-se amuado, resmungou com um bico: – Ele tem algum tipo de radar, chega a me dar nos nervos quando ele faz isso!

oOo

A viagem até Konoha não poderia ter sido mais tranqüila. Enquanto Sasuke mostrara-se comedido nas conversas, Hoshi entretinha Sakura com seu falatório constante. Ela ficara sabendo praticamente tudo sobre a vida que levavam desde o fato que Sasuke nunca mais se interessara por ninguém a partir do momento em que fora embora de sua vila natal, até que Hoshi se dedicava aos estudos, sem nunca ter tido contato com qualquer treinamento ninja, assim como o garoto não fazia a menor idéia de quem era sua 'mãe' e parecia não se importar nada com isso. Havia uma abnegação estranha em Hoshi, uma que Sakura distinguia apenas ligava ao elo muito forte com Sasuke, como se ele desconfiasse que existisse muito mais por trás da recusa de seu pai em falar do passado do que imaginar que uma suposta mãe o teria abandonado ou morrido ao dar-lhe a luz.

Só esperava que Sasuke soubesse bem o que estava fazendo voltando a Konoha trazendo consigo o peso de uma omissão daquelas.

Ao chegarem à cidade, os olhares que receberam dos ninjas na entrada da vila foram o suficiente para que soubessem o que esperar do resto das pessoas que ali residiam. O passado não era algo que se apagava ou se esquecia facilmente e, por mais que os anos tivessem ficado para trás, a lembrança de quem fora Sasuke Uchiha mantinha-se viva na memória dos que conheciam o mito. Mas a cada passo que davam e a cada habitante que o reconhecia, o olhar que recebia não era de medo ou ressentimento, mas de curiosidade.

Hoshi parecia intrigado com as pessoas que os fitavam enquanto caminhavam e não se deteve em perguntar:

- Sei que você ainda é bonitão, otousan, mas não acredito que essa gente toda esteja nos olhando por causa da sua magnânima beleza. Qual é a da parada?

- Seu pai é um dos homenageados também, Hoshi. – Sakura se adiantou a elucidar para o garoto. - As pessoas o respeitam e estão um pouco impressionadas já que não o vêem há quinze anos.

Um "Oh" mudo se formou nos lábios do garoto sem emitir qualquer som, para logo em seguida ironizar:

- Nossa, quem diria que o velho seria alguém tão importante assim.

Sasuke o olhou atravessado e o repreendeu, porém, num timbre não tão sério:

- Eu digo que você vai levar um chute no traseiro se continuar me chamando assim.

- Que isso? – Hoshi, riu. – Ainda fere seu ego ser chamado de velho?

- Hoshi. – Sasuke advertiu demonstrando com o olhar que deveria parar com as ironias.

- Tá, tudo bem. – o garoto rodou os olhos e findou a brincadeira: - Eu entendi a mensagem.

Eles pararam em frente a uma das hospedarias e Sakura lamentou internamente por ter que se despedir, mesmo que brevemente. Os poucos dias que havia passado junto com os dois foram o suficiente para que se afeiçoasse a presença de ambos, mas tinha deveres a cumprir e o primeiro deles era se reportar a sua superiora.

- Eu vou informar a Tsunade que já chegamos. – ela informou e olhou diretamente para Sasuke, exibindo um leve sorriso: - A vila não mudou muita coisa, acho que pode averiguar por si próprio e levar Hoshi para conhecer tudo.

- Obrigado, Sakura. – o moreno agradeceu sincero. – Mande lembranças minhas à Godaime.

- Aposto que ela fará questão de cumprimentá-lo pessoalmente. – replicou, desviando o olhar brevemente para Hoshi que parecia entretido, admirando ao redor. – Principalmente a ele.

Ela não precisava dizer mais nada, pois Sasuke entendera muito bem a indireta. A quinta Hokage criara um laço muito forte com Naruto quando este estava vivo e certamente não perderia por nada a chance de ver com seus próprios olhos o legado que ele deixara. Estava admirado por ela não tê-lo procurado antes para ver o desenvolvimento de Hoshi, mas em se tratando da sempre esquentada e ocupada Hokage, era até compreensível.

- Vejo vocês depois. – Sakura se despediu definitivamente e quando já estava a alguns passos de distância, foi que Hoshi notou a partida da amiga de seu pai e só então berrou, dando adeus com uma das mãos erguidas.

- Tchau, Sakura-chan!

Ela se virou, retribuiu o aceno e sorriu ao continuar seu caminho, carregando uma nostalgia incomensurável em seu peito.

oOo

Acomodando-se em um dos quartos da hospedaria, Hoshi se espalhava pelo cômodo enquanto Sasuke se postara a uma das janelas que dava uma vista direta da cidade. Como Sakura dissera, Konoha não havia mudado tanto em quinze anos e isso trazia certamente um saudosismo triste e ao mesmo tempo alegre. Ver os lugares por onde passara diariamente quando era somente uma criança, as lembranças que cada recanto da vila lhe trazia, decerto o afetavam mais do que a princípio pensou que aconteceria. No fundo, a vontade de ir embora imediatamente o corroia, um pânico repentino de ser esmagado pelas recordações o assolava, mesmo que tentasse encobrir o que sentia por baixo de uma fachada de indiferença.

- Nossa. Konoha é legal. – escutou o filho comentar, mas a mente de Sasuke estava bem distante dali, por isso, replicou mecanicamente:

- É.

O garoto parou de espalhar algumas roupas em cima da cama e virou-se para fitar o pai. Observando-o com meticulosidade a figura do mais velho parado junto à janela do quarto, Hoshi perguntou aleatoriamente, querendo confirmar alguma desconfiança:

- Foi aqui que o senhor cresceu, não foi?

E novamente foi uma resposta automática que recebeu.

- Sim.

O semblante de Hoshi se contraiu num misto de preocupação e angústia, como na noite em que vira seu pai sozinho no jardim dos fundos da casa onde moravam. Konoha e o passado pareciam sinônimos de tristeza para ele e gostaria muito de entender o porquê. Desde que Sakura havia chegado com o convite, via o humor do mais velho se deteriorando e, apesar de não demonstrar, aquilo afligia Hoshi. Dúvidas se misturavam em sua cabeça, mas a única certeza que tinha era que não queria ver o pai sofrendo calado daquele jeito.

- Quer me falar alguma coisa, otousan? – acabou perguntando, se aproximando lentamente do pai.

Sasuke saiu daquela perambulação mental e virou-se para encarar o filho. Podia notar que o mais novo parecia ansioso e ao mesmo tempo hesitante. Desconfiava que tivesse reparado em sua ausência de espírito enquanto tentava puxar conversa, mas a pergunta que lhe fizera atingira-o certeiramente.

Ele queria falar muitas coisas para Hoshi - contar tudo - só não sabia como, nem por onde começar. Chegava a repensar a decisão de revelar o passado para o próprio filho, regido pelo desconforto que sentia ao imaginar que estaria expondo um sofrimento que guardara por anos. No entanto, permanecendo em Konoha com a homenagem e tudo o mais, estava assinando a sua obrigação de dizer o que guardara por tanto tempo.

- Quero levá-lo para conhecer alguns lugares.

Hoshi franziu o cenho, mas em seguida concordou com a cabeça. Talvez a resposta para sua pergunta viesse daquele passeio que o pai acabara de propor, por isso, seguiu-o deixando o quarto que haviam acabado de alugar para andar pela cidade.

oOo

Sasuke não se incomodava com os olhares de espanto e cochichos enquanto andavam pelas ruas de Konoha, mas agradecia por até então não ter esbarrado em nenhum dos antigos amigos. Nenhum deles era discreto o suficiente e acabariam falando mais do que deveriam, antes de conseguir contar o que precisava ao filho.

- Estudei na escola sobre Konoha, mas essas caricaturas na montanha, hein… - Hoshi comentava olhando para o local em questão. - Que coisinha mais brega.

Sasuke riu. Quase disse que um daqueles rostos se tratava do avô dele, mas seria precipitado e acreditava que a história não deveria começar por aquela parte. A verdade era que continuava sem saber por onde iniciar. Conhecendo o filho, com certeza ficaria espantado e quem sabe a princípio duvidasse, mas confiava que ele não se chatearia por ter guardado aquele segredo, que entenderia seus motivos. Afinal, já tinha idade suficiente para isso.

- Se o Naruto foi tão importante assim, por que ele não está ali? – o garoto perguntou intrigado.

Dessa vez, Sasuke sorriu – um sorriso melancólico – enquanto olhava para a montanha, se lembrando dos surtos daquele menino loiro que afirmava com toda fibra de seu ser que viveria para um dia se tornar o maior Hokage que Konoha já havia conhecido. O sonho de Naruto simplesmente ficara pelo caminho… nunca foi capaz de realizar.

- Porque ele não teve a chance de viver pra se tornar um Hokage.

Hoshi olhou para o pai, percebendo penosamente como este reagia toda vez que o nome do amigo era trazido às conversas. Não deveria ficar insistindo naquele assunto se fazia tão mal ao mais velho, no entanto, existia algo dentro de si que persistia em buscar por respostas. Nunca fora assim, sempre conseguira conter sua curiosidade e até nem mesmo se importar com qualquer verdade que seu pai escondesse de si, só que agora… Agora aquela ânsia por saber crescia de uma maneira assustadora, como se fosse imprescindível conhecer sobre o passado, principalmente a parte que envolvia o tão comentado Naruto.

- Como ele morreu? – questionou, continuando a caminhar ao lado do pai.

- É uma historia complicada. – Sasuke comentou, internamente sentindo-se acuado. A verdade teria que vir à tona, mas por que continuava hesitando?

- Bem, o que mais temos é tempo, não é? – Hoshi riu, incentivando o pai a contar.

Sasuke tomou coragem e decidiu responder, evitando arduamente que as imagens daquele dia se reprisassem em sua mente. Contou como quem lê uma notícia num jornal, sem muitos detalhes, apenas um resumo muito parco sobre como a vida de Naruto havia se perdido para sempre.

- Ele tinha um demônio dentro de si que perdeu completamente o controle num dos últimos ataques sofridos em Konoha. Ele estava tentando proteger… - travou-se em dizer 'você', corrigindo seu lapso. – … a vila e acabou desencadeando algo que não conseguiu mais ter o domínio.

- E? – Hoshi insistiu, querendo saber o desfecho.

- E tiveram que matá-lo. – Sasuke replicou quase num sussurro.

- Eles… o mataram?

Hoshi teve dificuldades para compreender o que o mais velho havia contado. Se entendera direito, os próprios ninjas de Konoha haviam matado Naruto. Olhou para o pai num misto de consternação e ainda assim curiosidade. Queria saber onde ele se encaixava nisso? Por que não tinha defendido alguém que, ao que sabia até então, Sasuke considerava importante? Seria esse o grande motivo dele ter abandonado Konoha? Culpa? Arrependimento?

Precisava saber, mas antes que pudesse vocalizar suas dúvidas, uma voz os surpreendeu.

- Uchiha! Não acredito que resolveu dar as caras.

O garoto viu no semblante de seu pai o nítido aborrecimento com a chegada daquele desconhecido e o ouviu resmungar o nome do outro com desgosto.

- Sai…

Não pode evitar reparar na figura que os abordara. Sua pele pálida e o sorriso cordial que adornava seus lábios era o que mais chamava a atenção. Apesar de a primeira vista simpatizar com o homem, parecia que seu pai não estava muito contente em revê-lo. Seria idiota não presumir que se tratava de alguém do passado, a questão era: por que seu pai se incomodava com sua presença?

O desconhecido de cabelos tão negros quanto os de seu pai tomou consciência de sua presença e o olhou com estranho interesse e curiosidade, para só então perguntar:

- E não me diga que esse… é o seu novo amante?

Sasuke percebera uma coisa que os anos não tinham conseguido mudar: ainda tinha uma aversão descomunal por Sai. A voz dele o irritava, suas perguntas inconvenientes o deixavam com vontade de socá-lo e sua aparição não poderia ter sido em pior hora. Assumir que Hoshi era seu amante fora a pior tirada daquele verme idiota, mas antes que pudesse simplesmente enxotá-lo, seu filho se adiantou para se apresentar formalmente:

- Sou Uchiha Hoshi.

- Hoshi? – Sai indagou, por um momento deixando o sorriso amistoso de lado e demonstrando certo aturdimento. Olhou do garoto para Sasuke e então perguntou: - O descendente de Uzumaki?

- Cai fora, Sai. – Sasuke grunhiu, vendo seus planos de conversar com Hoshi indo por terra com a presença do ninja ali.

Mesmo sem ter uma resposta, a ameaça pareceu ter sido suficiente para que Sai assumisse positivamente a pergunta que fizera.

- Ora, Uchiha, depois de anos volta e ainda quer nos privar da companhia do…

- Eu disse para dar o fora! – Sasuke o interrompeu antes que dissesse mais do que deveria e no confronto de seus olhares, o outro ninja pareceu ter entendido muito mais do que o fato de não ser bem-vindo perto dos outros dois.

- Sempre gentil e cordial. – Sai cantarolou debochadamente, retomando ao sorriso costumeiro e, antes de partir, brincou com o garoto: - Depois eu te seqüestro, pequeno.

Sasuke fuzilou o outro moreno com o olhar, mas sua tranqüilidade por vê-lo ir embora durou pouco.

- Por que ele me chamou de descendente de Uzumaki? – Hoshi perguntou com uma seriedade que o pai raramente via no semblante do filho.

Era em momentos como aquele, quando Hoshi assumia aquela postura mais centrada e menos brincalhona, que Sasuke conseguia ver uma cópia de si mesmo no garoto. Isso quase nunca acontecia, porque geralmente ele encarnava muito bem a personalidade de Naruto, mas quando deixava aquele jeito de lado, realmente o assustava ver o quanto poderiam ser parecidos.

O maldito Sai conseguira plantar ainda mais desconfiança na cabeça de Hoshi. Suas opções agora se restringiam a expor a verdade sem mais delongas.

Olhando diretamente nos olhos tão idênticos aos seus, Sasuke respondeu:

- Porque é o que você é.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Peço desculpas pela demora já que havia prometido essa atualização para semana passada, mas alguns contratempos ocorreram e fizeram que o atraso acontecesse. Pro pessoal que acompanha as fics de GW, as postagens da Leave continuam sendo prioridade e nessa semana que entra certamente terá outro capítulo online.

**Nota da Beta: **er... Agora ele vai explicar tudinho e o Hoshi... vai... entender .-. Né? AAAAAAH! .-. Tô com medo dele dar uma de rebelde sem causa e sair correndo, se rebelando .-... Força, Sasuke! Deixe comentários para Blanxe-sensei! Alimentem a escritora!


	4. Terceiro Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Shii

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Aviso: **Partes em _itálico_ na história significam lembranças ou sonhos.

**Agradecimentos:** À **Niu-Kokole-Abestada**.

**Reminiscência**

Nos dias sem garra  
Em que se repetem diálogos prontos  
Cores, formas e sentidos mudam  
Mas preciso acreditar em certas coisas  
Mapas e eras são repintados inúmeras vezes  
Mas há uma luz que não se apagou…

oOo

Ele poderia esperar qualquer coisa, menos aquilo. O primeiro temor que passou por sua cabeça foi de não ser filho verdadeiro de seu pai. Se acaso esse fosse o grande segredo, não queria saber, não queria ter certeza que Sasuke não era seu pai verdadeiro. O princípio de pânico começou a se instalar dentro de si ante o raciocínio que criava: Se Naruto era seu pai e estava morto, seu Otousan poderia ter assumido a responsabilidade de criá-lo longe de Konoha como seu filho para que não sofresse pela perda.

- Como assim eu sou descendente de Uzumaki? – perguntou atordoado pela resposta anterior do pai. - Esse não era o sobrenome do tal Naruto?

Em seus olhos negros, apesar da seriedade, suplicava para que o que estava pensando não se concretizasse, que seu pai desmentisse ou dissesse que estava enganado. Não o perdoaria se tivesse escondido algo daquele teor de si.

- Sim, era o sobrenome de Naruto.

- Então, o que isso quer dizer? – Hoshi indagou com o coração apertado.

Seu pai aparentava indiferença, mas não era de se estranhar, aquele era seu jeito em quase noventa por cento das situações. Só que, naquele momento, Hoshi queria que Sasuke demonstrasse algo, talvez remorso ou penalização pela noção de estar fazendo com que ele sofresse com aquilo.

- O que mais poderia significar? – ele respondeu impassivelmente. - Você é filho de Naruto…

Ficou rígido com a confirmação que durante aquele período esperava. A negação não acontecera, a realidade que temia viera à tona e a expressão de incredulidade e tristeza em seu semblante provavelmente denunciou sua amargura maior, pois logo seu pai completou:

- E meu filho também.

- Filho adotivo. – Hoshi prontamente o corrigiu, em tom de acusação.

- Não. – Sasuke negou, ficando tenso, ao perceber a dedução que o garoto estava tendo. - Meu filho legítimo.

- Como? – questionou angustiado. - Eu não estou entendendo nada.

Sasuke sorriu tristemente e colocou a mão no ombro do mais jovem.

- Se está confuso agora, imagine se eu contasse isso a você quando tinha cinco anos de idade e perguntou sobre sua mãe. – lembrou-se dessa época e do quanto se sentiu péssimo por simplesmente ignorar a pergunta, mas também se surpreendeu quando seu pequeno filho não mais insistira no assunto, aparentando, mesmo com a pouca idade, saber discernir seus limites. - Não pense que foi fácil manter esse segredo, mas você não teria estrutura psicológica para compreender e aceitar que sua gestação foi única.

Aturdido, Hoshi buscava compreender o que lhe era dito. Gestação única? Seu pai estava querendo convencê-lo de que nascera de outro homem?

- Como isso é possível? – quis saber, cada vez mais confuso. - Quero dizer, não é lógico, não faz sentido algum e é impossível.

Recebeu um olhar em simpatia e, em seguida, as palavras lacônicas do homem mais velho:

- Para Naruto não foi impossível, a prova disso é a sua existência.

Hoshi engoliu o bolo que se formou repentinamente em sua garganta e, sem pensar, inquiriu rindo sardonicamente:

- Então eu sou algum tipo de aberração?

Foi pego de surpresa quando a expressão do pai se fechou, tornando-se sombria. A mão que ele mantinha em seu ombro apertou a pegada, enquanto a outra se juntou na mesma ação do outro lado.

- Nunca diga uma coisa dessas! – Sasuke exigiu, estressado, mantendo os olhos irritadiços fixos nos orbes assustados do filho. - Eu passei anos omitindo o passado de você, cortei qualquer ligação com todos que soubessem da verdade e chegassem a prejudicá-lo, para que não sofresse com esse tipo de pensamento ou discriminação que quisessem impor a você! – parou um segundo, como se ponderasse se estava passando ou não dos limites em suas palavras e, controlando a voz, finalmente pediu:

- Não me decepcione ou faça com que me arrependa de estar dizendo a verdade agora, quando pensei que estaria maduro o suficiente para compreendê-la e aceitá-la.

Hoshi entendera perfeitamente cada palavra e sentimento expressados por seu pai durante aquele desabafo. Escolhera um termo infeliz quando a questão toda - o motivo da omissão – girava em torno desse quesito. Porém, continuava sendo difícil assimilar e não achar tudo uma grande baboseira. A genética era tão certa como o resultado das contas de matemática que resolvia na escola e ali estava o homem que mais respeitava e amava no mundo, querendo quebrar suas convicções e fazer com que acreditasse que de um relacionamento com alguém do mesmo sexo ele, Hoshi, havia sido gerado.

- Então me conte a verdade, Otousan. – enfim pediu, disposto a escutá-lo e tentar compreender. - Toda ela.

O semblante de Sasuke se suavizou e a pegada que mantinha nos ombros do mais novo se afrouxou, retroagindo alguns passos para trás.

Ele contou sobre os sentimentos, sobre o relacionamento que um dia existiu entre Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha e a força infinita e misteriosa que chamavam de raposa de nove caudas. Era o que precisava saber no momento, nada além de como fora possível ter nascido da união entre dois homens, e assim ficou ciente que fora a dita Kyuubi quem agira em prol de sua concepção.

Não existia o que contestar, afinal, seu pai não inventaria uma história como aquela. Entretanto, continuava se sentindo desorientado, como se tivessem lhe passado informações pesadas demais para que sua mente processasse. E basicamente fora exatamente isso que ocorrera. Tinha tanta coisa que gostaria de saber, de perguntar, mas precisava achar novamente seu chão, um meio de realmente não surtar com a parcial revelação sobre o passado de seu pai.

- Otousan… - ele chamou, sem conseguir encará-lo nos olhos. - Eu preciso de um tempo… pra pensar.

Sasuke nada disse, mas Hoshi teve o seu pedido atendido quando escutou os passos. Foi quando teve coragem para erguer a cabeça e assim poder ver o pai se afastando, sem sequer dizer para onde ia. Aquilo lhe trouxe um sentimento de culpa, mesmo sabendo que não deveria se sentir assim. Não fora ele quem escondera a verdade e, até então, havia sido o mais compreensivo possível? Temia estar sendo egoísta, mas chegara o momento do pai entendê-lo e, infelizmente, ainda não se via capaz de aliviar a consciência dele.

Tomando a direção contrária, Hoshi pôs-se a caminhar… completamente sem rumo, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

oOo

Andar sem rumo por um lugar que mal conhecia poderia ser estranho, mas para Hoshi esse tipo de percepção passou despercebido. Não soube como, nem porque fora parar naquele lugar, mas quando deu por si já estava lá. Havia deixado o centro e agora se encontrava em meio a árvores e plantas.

Suspirou.

Talvez seu subconsciente estivesse precisando mesmo daquela paz, longe de barulhos e interrupções, e o tivesse guiado justamente até ali. Quem sabe o silêncio fosse mesmo necessário para ajeitar a bagunça que estava sua cabeça.

Observou, tomando ciência de tudo ao se redor, pensando no qual terrível poderia ser sua existência, mas como ver as coisas por esse ângulo se vivera até então uma vida normal? Se passasse o resto de sua vida sem saber que não tinha uma mãe e sim, no lugar desta, um pai, teria seguido sem criar aqueles dilemas estúpidos. Riu de si mesmo ao perceber o quão idiota era. Começava a se conscientizar que na realidade nada mudaria só porque ficara sabendo que sua gestação e nascimento ocorreram de uma maneira não-convencional. Continuaria sendo Hoshi Uchiha, o garoto aplicado no colégio, que sempre via o lado bom de tudo e que respeitava e amava o pai mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Quem sabe o que o incomodasse verdadeiramente não fosse o seu nascimento, mas sim todos ali conhecerem a história toda e ele não. Ele não sabia de nada, continuava sem saber, em termos mais profundos, quem fora Naruto Uzumaki.

Saber que ele fora um herói, um amigo estimado e o grande amor da vida de seu pai era superficial demais. Queria que ele tivesse significado alguma coisa para si também, ter alguma lembrança ou sentimento por aquele que deveria ser tão importante para si quanto seu otousan, mas não tinha nada daquilo, não sentia nada por Naruto, além da curiosidade de conhecê-lo melhor.

Para ele, Naruto continuava sendo apenas uma lenda sem rosto.

Com as mãos enfiadas resolutamente dentro dos bolsos de sua bermuda, suspirou novamente, chutando uma pequena pedra ao retomar sua caminhada. Olhou para o céu, além das árvores que o cercavam, e admirou o azul límpido do meio da tarde ensolarada, refletindo se por ventura, algum dia, Naruto passara por aquele mesmo lugar e quem sabe olhara da mesma forma para aquele mesmo céu.

Foi quando, de repente, algo bloqueou sua passagem. Tão distraído que estava, acabou indo de encontro a alguém, seu rosto enfiado entre as vestes que cobriam o torso da pessoa. A única coisa que conseguiu definir, além da súbita vergonha, foi o aroma agradável que o desconhecido retinha.

Embaraçado, Hoshi se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás.

- Desculpe, eu estava distraído. – ofereceu um seu sorriso constrangido, mas ao mesmo tempo ladino, enquanto reparava no homem mais alto.

O desconhecido estava sério demais para alguém que poderia lhe desculpar. Na verdade, ele tinha aquele jeito de quem a qualquer momento poderia colocá-lo para correr, no entanto, mesmo continuando indiferente, o homem não tomou como ofensa o encontro brusco.

- Hn.

Inexplicavelmente, o estranho ficou fitando-o mais tempo do que normalmente um desconhecido faria e isso intrigou Hoshi.

- O que foi? Tem algo na minha cara? – perguntou de maneira petulante, sentindo-se incomodado e disposto a evadir o homem e ir embora, mas a resposta que recebeu o impediu:

- Você me parece familiar.

Um vinco de formou entre suas sobrancelhas e Hoshi se pegou pensando se poderia considerar que aquele homem conhecia seu pai, ou porque não dizer _seus pais_. Era uma realidade que teria que se acostumar a encarar, então decidiu que talvez aquele encontro pudesse ser de alguma ajuda.

- Ei, você conheceu Naruto Uzumaki? – perguntou, ignorando o comentário feito anteriormente pelo outro.

O reconhecimento ao nome no leve tencionar do corpo do mais velho fez com que Hoshi tivesse uma resposta antes mesmo do outro replicar, mas sorriu levemente ao ouvi-lo afirmar com desconfiança:

- Conheci.

Sem se importar com quem era aquele homem, muito menos se constranger, Hoshi decidiu seguir algo que interiormente vinha desejando desde muito tempo: descobrir quem fora realmente Naruto.

- O que poderia me contar sobre ele?

Aparentando disposto a dar sua atenção, sem qualquer questionamento a mais, o homem replicou:

- Que era uma pessoa obstinada, forte e inigualável.

Hoshi ficou atento às palavras, assim como ao semblante e ao olhar sincero do mais velho. Assim como Sakura, Sai e seu pai, aquele estranho de curtos cabelos ruivos e exóticos orbes verdes, também exibia uma aura de adoração ao se referir ao jovem que morrera. Isso provava o quanto ele realmente fora querido e instigava Hoshi a especular internamente por mais respostas.

- Todos parecem venerá-lo, não é?

- Não usaria essa palavra. Todos o consideravam muito. – ele disse, e depois com o tom de voz mais brando, finalizou: - Ele era único.

Aquele timbre fez com que uma desconfiança instantaneamente surgisse para o garoto, que com seu jeito conjeturado, inquiriu:

- E qual foi seu relacionamento com ele?

Desta vez, em vez de prontamente responder, o desconhecido tomou uma postura defensiva e replicou:

- Por que está fazendo essas perguntas?

- Porque eu gostaria de conhecer mais sobre ele. – Hoshi deu de ombros como se realmente fosse algo de pouca importância, mas isso não convenceu o outro, que estreitou os olhos estranhamente obscurecidos em volta e treplicou:

- E qual o interesse por trás disso?

- Apenas conhecer mais sobre o mito. – dessa vez Hoshi sorriu. Por algum motivo estava achando engraçado que tivesse atiçado a curiosidade do outro homem. Perguntava-se se ele saberia que Naruto tivera um filho e, assim sendo, se teria uma reação parecida com a de Sai caso lhe contasse que era descendente de Uzumaki.

- Você não é daqui? – o ruivo interrogou.

- Em termos, sou. Não vivi aqui. – contou e, em seguida, cantarolou: - Mas você fugiu da minha pergunta.

O ruivo demonstrou um misto de surpresa e ínfimo constrangimento que não passaram despercebidos pelo jovem.

- Naruto foi… um grande amigo.

Naquele momento, não importava mais o que o outro dissesse, para Hoshi existia algo mais.

- Só isso? – indagou com sarcasmo. – Com essa sua cara de chove e não molha parece que não foi bem assim.

Por um segundo, pensou que o ruivo não responderia. Durante o breve silêncio, Hoshi viu que talvez não devesse ficar forçando assuntos que realmente não faziam tanta importância assim. Afinal, se seu ímpeto era conhecer um pouco mais daquele que lhe dera a vida, por que ficar forçando um tópico tão irrelevante? No entanto, o outro lhe respondeu, desviando o olhar, com um timbre de resignação e pesar:

- Ele me salvou algumas vezes… até de mim mesmo.

Hoshi sentiu que havia uma profunda tristeza naquelas palavras e quis se estapear mentalmente por achar que tinha passado dos limites ao forçar aquelas perguntas. Não pretendia deixar ninguém deprimido ou abalado por causa do passado e o jeito como o outro homem controlava e escondia suas emoções não era suficiente a ponto de evitar que percebesse sua mágoa.

Desta vez, se perguntou internamente como conseguiria abordar o assunto, conhecer tudo sobre Naruto, sem causar sofrimento a alguém. Temia que isso fosse impossível e que, no final, acabasse por desistir de buscar o assunto para evitar ver os outros entristecidos.

- Bem, já que se ele era uma pessoa tão querida assim. – ponderou mais para si mesmo do que para o homem a sua frente. - Acho que é o suficiente para acreditar que devo me orgulhar de ser quem eu sou.

- Quem é você? – o ruivo indagou, sem aparentar sua real curiosidade.

_É uma boa pergunta._ – Hoshi pensou. Sua identidade que outrora sempre fora incompleta finalmente se revelara naquele dia. Chegou a ter dúvidas se seria capaz de aceitar sem maiores conflitos o que lhe era imposto, mas atingira uma conclusão, afinal. Respirando fundo e encarando diretamente os olhos verdes do ruivo, exibiu um sorriso exultante.

- Hoshi Uzumaki-Uchiha.

O tipo de reação vinda do outro homem teria feito com que gargalhasse. Deveria esperar que mais pessoas reagissem assim? De qualquer forma, viu o ruivo deixar aquela expressão que até então mostrara ser tão sisuda e apática, demonstrando uma surpresa repentina. Conteve seu ímpeto de rir com louvor e decidiu abordar algo que finalmente quis saber depois de toda aquela conversa informal.

- A propósito, eu ainda não sei seu nome.

- Gaara. – ele lhe disse depois de sair do choque inicial de saber quem o garoto realmente era. - Gaara do Deserto.

oOo

Seus pés já tinham um caminho certo a seguir e, por isso, quando finalmente parou, não hesitou em sorrir tristemente para a lápide a sua frente. Era a primeira vez em quinze anos que visitava aquele lugar e sua aversão a esse ato ainda não diminuíra. Estar frente a frente com o túmulo de Naruto era o doloroso atestado do que acontecera no passado, uma constatação de que não poderia fantasiar que ele estava apenas distante, morando em algum lugar bem longe que não tinha como alcançar, mas, ainda assim, imaginar que o loiro tinha ido embora e que estava bem, era melhor do que encarar a realidade.

Aquela realidade fria e sem retorno, que fazia com que seu coração doesse. Mesmo assim forçou um sorriso, tentando se contentar com a noção de que era ali o local onde seu amado descansava e se abaixou, tocando a pedra fria com a mão.

- Ei… - chamou como se de alguma forma ele pudesse escutá-lo. No fundo, sentia que devia explicações por nunca ter estado por perto e, apesar de poder parecer loucura, continuou vocalizando tudo o que queria dizer a Naruto como se este o estivesse ouvindo.

- Sinto muito por não tê-lo visitado antes. Acho que, no final das contas, o verme do Sai sempre teve razão quando me chamava de covarde… não tive coragem de voltar aqui, nem mesmo para vê-lo.

Fez uma pausa, olhando com distinta emoção para o nome gravado na lápide e começou lentamente traçar cada letra com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto continuava sua confissão:

- Mas rezo por você todos os dias e eu cumpri a minha promessa, ainda estou cumprindo. Nosso filho cresceu feliz, conforme seu pedido e se tornou tão pedante quanto você. – um riso escapou fracamente de seus lábios e contou: - Mas ele é muito mais inteligente que você, dobe. É um bom garoto…

Respirou mais profundamente, voltando a ficar sério e baixando a cabeça como se quisesse esconder a pesada tristeza de seu olhar.

- Mas ainda é difícil, mesmo depois de tantos anos, não tê-lo aqui. Tenho que admitir que preferia não ter retornado a Konoha, por mim nunca mais voltaria e sei que entende o quanto me dói ter que estar aqui novamente… - sua mão então se fechou no topo da lápide, contendo assim a força do sentimento ruim que retinha dentro de si e sua voz ganhou um timbre rancoroso. - Esse lugar, essas pessoas… eu continuo as odiando por mais que tente demonstrar o contrário. Sei que não existia outra maneira, só que em cada recanto, em cada um deles, há uma amostra de que a vida continuou sem você e que o remorso que carregam é muito pequeno comparado a dor que eu sinto a cada segundo que respiro.

Tentou controlar aquela gama de animosidade que continuava acorrentando dentro de seu âmago, assim como impediu que seu sofrimento e raiva fossem vertidos pelas lágrimas que seus olhos detinham. Voltando a levantar o rosto e assim, fitando mais uma vez a pedra a sua frente, desoladamente admitiu:

- Eu não fui capaz de ser feliz sem você e peço perdão por isso… por não ter conseguido cumprir seu desejo.

O vento pareceu soprar de uma maneira estranha, levando junto consigo algumas folhas das árvores, assim como trouxe a Sasuke a forte impressão de que estava sendo observado. Dificilmente ignoraria algo do tipo, por isso, virou-se rapidamente, colocando-se de pé e olhando aguçadamente ao redor.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou em voz alta, desta vez conseguindo sentir a linha de um chakra vinda da direção da copa de uma das árvores, mas antes que pudesse pegar e lançar uma kunai naquela direção, a aproximação de alguém o deteve.

No mesmo instante que viu o filho vindo em sua direção, aquele ponto fraco, mas certo de energia desapareceu, indicando que quem quer que estivesse ali por perto, havia fugido. Internamente ficou intrigado com aquela presença, mas perdeu qualquer tipo de especulação interna já que seu interesse maior era o retorno de Hoshi depois de ter pedido um tempo para espairecer e centrar-se por causa do que havia lhe contado.

Esperou que o garoto viesse até si, analisando seu semblante, querendo descobrir a que pé estavam um do outro após a confidência. Porém, não conseguiu distinguir se ele estava bravo ou apenas introspectivo por possivelmente continuar abalado por saber que tinha outro homem como pai.

- Oi, velho… - Hoshi resmungou, olhando para Sasuke sem sorrir e isso fez com que o moreno ficasse internamente receoso. Não ver o filho sorrindo ou rindo só podia significar que estava muito chateado.

Contudo, Sasuke não tinha dúvidas de que fizera o certo, o melhor para seu filho e se isso custasse um pouco de tempo para ser compreendido de forma definitiva por Hoshi, esperaria Porém, preferia ter certeza, por isso, questionou:

- Já pensou?

- Já. – o garoto respondeu de imediato.

Aquilo talvez fosse um bom sinal, afinal, Hoshi parecia não ter quaisquer dúvidas sobre o assunto, e tinha isso nítido em seu olhar firme.

- E a qual conclusão chegou? – indagou, vendo o filho em seguida suspirar e deixar os ombros caírem.

- Que eu 'tô com fome. – ele reclamou num resmungo, com a expressão contorcida e olhando com incredulidade para a falta de reação do pai, exigiu saber: - Vai me deixar morrer de barriga vazia?

Sasuke não sabia se ria ou dava um tapa no filho, mas preferiu sorrir e balançar a cabeça negativamente de modo displicente. Criando-o desde bebê, só poderia esperar por algo do tipo, em vez de se preocupar tanto. Sem sombra de dúvidas, Hoshi provava mais uma vez ser filho de quem era sem demonstrar mágoas ou chegar para questionar ainda mais suas atitudes. O garoto certamente aceitara positivamente a sua condição e entendera os motivos da omissão. Entretanto, Sasuke gostaria de saber o que ele realmente pensava sobre tudo, só que isso, se tivesse que abordar, não seria agora.

O jeito emburrado era mais do que indicação de que Hoshi estava faminto e uma coisa que aprendera durante os anos fora não ignorar um Uzumaki faminto.

O pai meneou a cabeça para que o seguisse. Lançando um olhar para a lápide onde o mais velho estivera perto o tempo todo, Hoshi sorriu levemente, antes de se virar e sair apressado atrás de seu otousan.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Queria apenas responder a dois comentarios aqui no corpo da fic por não ter como entrar em contado com essas leitoras por email.

Primeira é uma leitora que deixou o email **marryclamp**... Infelizmente non to conseguindo mandar resposta pra ti... Aqui a mensagem retorna, dizendo que o email é inválido... Teria outro preu poder te responder as reviews adequadamente? Agradeço desde já seus comentários e espero que curta o restante da história.

Segunda é a **Thata**... se puder deixar o email no campo onde é destinado pro nick e assinar seu nome no final da review, eu agradeceria... Assim eu posso te enviar as respostas diretamente pro seu email, como faço com todos que me enviam comentários, já q é política desse site que não se deve responder as reviews no corpo a fic... Agradeço muito mesmo pela review, Thata!

**Notas da Beta:** Hoshiii!!! Cara! Ele aceitou de uma forma tão fofa!!! E ele ficou de olho no Gaara que eu viii!!!! Adhsaudhsauhduas Deixem reviews para nossa linda sensei, e alimentem o ânimo dela! XD

* * *


	5. Quarto Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Shii

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Agradecimentos:** À **Evil Kitsune** e ela sabe o por que.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Se o seu nome pudesse transformar  
os dias covardes em uma história heróica  
Arrancaria a corrente vermelha  
estendida do seu dedo  
a um lugar desconhecido…

-

Sasuke via pelo canto do olho o filho terminar com entusiasmo mais um prato de ramen. Depois que deixaram a sepultura de Naruto, levara Hoshi em um dos locais que seu antigo amante mais gostava de comer. Não se admirou por ver o garoto apreciando tanto a comida dali, ele próprio tinha que admitir que também gostava muito, mas ultimamente vinha vendo mais e mais o loiro de olhos azuis em seu único filho.

Depois de contar parcialmente todo o segredo que envolvia o nascimento de Hoshi, Sasuke sentia-se muito mais leve. Durante anos, a omissão havia estado presente e só agora que se livrara definitivamente dela que percebia o quanto esta pesara dentro de si. A sensação ainda era melhor por perceber que o filho compreendera e estava lidando bem com a revelação. Isso provava para si mesmo que fizera o certo e que seu julgamento desde o princípio sobre a conduta do garoto não fora errada.

- Humm... esse lugar é bom. – Hoshi contemplou, satisfeito. - Eu vou querer mais.

Sasuke, sem desviar a atenção de sua própria comida, lembrou:

- Esse já foi o terceiro prato.

O garoto imediatamente franziu o cenho, mostrando-se contrariado e reclamou:

- Qual é? Tenho que repor as minhas energias depois dessa viagem toda. Além do mais, amanhã tenho que estar bem nutrido, afinal, não quero perder um segundo da homenagem aos meus pais.

Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios do Uchiha mais velho, ante as últimas palavras do filho. A aceitação pela inusitada situação de ter dois pais poderia parecer precipitada, mas Sasuke sabia que acima de tudo era sincera. Hoshi jamais estaria falando daquela forma, se não sentisse ou não quisesse expressar que consentira que um espaço de sua vida - antes vazio - fosse ocupado por Naruto. E aquilo, interiormente, o deixava extremamente feliz.

- Ele saiu bem ao Naruto. - o homem que desde sempre fora proprietário do pequeno restaurante interrompeu seus pensamentos, retirando a tigela de Hoshi e substituindo novamente por outra cheia. - Tome aqui outro prato.

- Saiu bem até demais. – Sasuke resmungou ironicamente, ante ao comentário.

- Ele tinha bom gosto! – Hoshi expôs, já se entupindo com ramen e, mesmo de boca cheia, concluiu: - Eu poderia comer isso aqui pelo resto da minha vida!

- Espero que tenha o mesmo metabolismo de Naruto, caso contrário, seu pai terá que levá-lo rolando de volta para casa. - a voz de um recém-chegado disse, chegando a percepção de pai e filho, que pararam tudo o que faziam e direcionaram suas atenções para descobrir quem era.

- Pelo apetite já dá pra notar que puxou aquele loiro afetado. – outro comentou com um sorriso enviesado.

Hoshi ergueu uma sobrancelha, reparando nos dois homens que estavam parados logo ali. Para ele estava se tornando muito chato tanta gente conhecê-lo e sequer saber quem seriam aquelas pessoas - tirando o fato de que com certeza seriam amigos de seus pais. Fitou aquele que falara primeiro e indagou-se internamente porque teria olhos tão esquisitos e sobrancelhas tão grossas. Parecia um boneco de marionete de tão estranho. O segundo parecia bem normal a seu ver, se não fossem aqueles caninos que quando sorria apareciam como se fossem presas.

Dirigindo-se a Sasuke, Hoshi perguntou, ignorando a presença deles ali:

- Quem são?

- Velhos conhecidos. – Sasuke respondeu contrafeito, voltando sua atenção para a comida novamente. - Rock Lee e Kiba.

- O mesmo ignorante de sempre. – Kiba resmungou para si mesmo.

Ao contrário de seu colega, Lee não se incomodou com a falta de receptividade de Sasuke, mas se focou inteiramente no garoto que estava ao lado dele. Apesar de ser um primeiro contato, ele sequer se acanhou em propor rapidamente.

- Que tal marcarmos um duelo para testar suas habilidades ninjas? – suas palavras mostravam a empolgação de uma oportunidade de conhecer a real força de alguém que carregava os genes de Naruto e Sasuke. - Gostaria de ver como se sai numa luta contra mim.

Porém, Sasuke simplesmente jogou um balde de água fria em qualquer esperança que ele tivesse.

- Ele não luta. – o moreno informou indiferente.

Os olhos de Lee pareceram duplicar de tamanho e visivelmente Hoshi se contraiu intimidado ante a visão e reação do homem de trajes de predominância verde.

- Como assim ele não luta?! – Lee esbravejou como se o mundo estivesse acabando, diretamente para Sasuke. - Ele é filho…

Sasuke rolou os olhos e, percebendo que a paciência de seu pai estava no limite, Hoshi resolveu tomar a frente da conversa, mesmo que sequer tivesse intimidade para tal, já que ali se tratavam de dois 'amigos' do passado de seu otousan.

- Ei, eu prefiro um bom livro de física a me cansar com lutas.

Desta vez, foi Kiba que pareceu surpreso. Certamente não esperava por uma confirmação vinda justamente do próprio garoto.

- Você então…

- Não sou ninja. – Hoshi respondeu com seu sorriso matreiro e depois meneou a cabeça na direção de Sasuke. - Otousan é um dos bons, mas se eu fosse você não seria idiota em desafiá-lo.

Sasuke sorriu infimamente pelo canto dos lábios diante a confiança que o filho tinha em suas habilidades ninja. Hoshi, apesar de nunca tê-lo visto realmente lutando, acompanhara muitas vezes seus treinos solitários, pois jamais deixara de buscar aprimorar suas técnicas, principalmente por querer sempre ser capaz de atuar em defesa própria e do filho. Acreditava, assim como Hoshi dissera implícito em suas palavras, que estava num nível muito superior a qualquer um ali em Konoha.

- Que decepção… - Lee suspirou com o semblante completamente derrotado devido a compreensão do que lhe havia sido dito e logo lamentou: - Tanta juventude desperdiçada apenas com livros.

- Deixa de drama, Lee. – uma voz feminina se uniu às demais e todos reconheceram a bela médica de cabelos cor de rosa. - Hoshi pode não ser um ninja, mas é muito inteligente.

- E isso não é graças aos genes do Naruto. – Kiba retorquiu rindo, imediatamente reprimindo um gemido de dor quando levou um pisão no pé nada delicado vindo de Sakura.

- Falou o gênio de Konoha, certo Kiba? – ela debochou. Não estava preocupada com o comentário pejorativo feito pelo amigo, mas sim pelo fato dele citar Naruto de uma forma que provavelmente faria com que Hoshi desconfiasse sobre sua paternidade. Sasuke era louco em trazer o garoto de volta a Konoha sem contar-lhe a verdade, mas não poderia permitir que Hoshi acabasse sofrendo por atos inconseqüentes…

- Está tudo bem, Sakura. – Sasuke interrompeu os pensamentos da amiga, falando casualmente: - Eu já contei a ele.

Sakura ficou absorvendo a informação por alguns instantes e olhou do amigo Uchiha para Hoshi. O garoto revirou os olhos sem deixar de atacar sua tigela de ramen e confirmou:

- É, papai Naruto e todo o blá-blá-blá. Desencana, Sakura-chan.

Elevando a princípio uma das sobrancelhas, a médica ninja pensou em porque ainda se preocupava com o garoto. Ele era tão… tão… Naruto, que chegava a deixá-la cada vez mais impressionada. Mas o que no fundo fizera com que ela ficasse surpresa foi a atitude de Sasuke, de contar tão rápido para o filho o que vinha omitindo há anos.

- Reunião de ninjas da terceira idade aqui hoje? – o ninja de lisos e curtos cabelos pretos, e tez muito branca indagou sorrindo, juntando-se ao grupo que já lotava o pequeno espaço.

- Cale a boca, Sai. – Kiba criticou, sabendo muito bem das ironias sem limites do outro ninja.

- Quanta hostilidade. – o ex-ANBU-NE contemplou, para em seguida se dirigir ao garoto. - Aprenda uma coisa, Naruto-junior, velhice sempre vem acompanhada de mau humor.

Hoshi riu. Começava a achar aquele homem engraçado e, reparando com um pouco mais de atenção do que da primeira vez em que haviam se encontrado, podia comparar algumas semelhanças fisionômicas com seu próprio pai. Nada respondeu, pois o moreno de sobrancelhas esquisitas resolveu retorquir ao amigo:

- Se eu não me engano você está na mesma faixa-etária, Sai.

- Mas eu, meu caro Rock Lee, - o moreno sorridente então desviou o olhar de forma ingênua na direção de Sakura e rematou: - não perdi a minha juventude casado com uma feiosa.

- Sai… – a mulher de cabelos rosa grunhiu, tentando conter a raiva e assim segurar também o ímpeto de partir o outro ninja ao meio.

- Sinceridade. – o ninja de trajes pretos apontou. - Não foi isso o que você me ensinou, Haruno?

- Sabe que você ainda não perdeu esse seu lado suicida, Sai? – Kiba contemplou, sardonicamente, ganhando um aceno positivo de cabeça do outro.

- Adoro viver à margem do perigo. – Sai confirmou para logo a seguir dirigir a palavra a Sasuke. - Ei, será que você me empresta o seu filho agora, Uchiha?

Incomodado com aquele súbito interesse do ninja em Hoshi, Sasuke olhou atravessado para Sai, dando uma resposta curta e grossa:

- Não.

- Mas eu queria tanto conferir uma coisa. – Sai insistiu num lamento.

Foi a vez de o próprio Hoshi ficar curioso a respeito das intenções daquele homem e acabou questionando:

- Conferir o quê?

Com um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto bonito, Sai respondeu sem nenhum constrangimento:

- Se seu pênis é tão pequeno quanto o do seu pai Naruto.

Hoshi nunca pensou que pudesse ficar tão vermelho de vergonha. Sasuke foi impedido de partir para cima de Sai, por Lee e Kiba que o seguraram, enquanto Sakura arrastava o amigo para longe do estabelecimento.

- Nada como o velho e estressado Uchiha. – Sai ainda conseguiu cantarolar antes de a amiga tirá-lo do alcance do irado Sasuke.

oOo

O silêncio cômodo que se seguiu no caminho de volta para a hospedaria tanto preocupava quanto era bem-vindo para Sasuke. O maldito Sai havia estragado um final de noite tranqüilo, mas ele sempre tivera aquele dom de importuná-lo e tirá-lo do sério, principalmente por causa de Naruto. Nunca se esqueceria dos ciúmes desmedidos que sentia em relação ao seu dobe. Às vezes sabia que eram infundados, outras tivera plena certeza que eram justos. Em ambos os casos, jamais conseguira disfarçar ou contê-los. Boa parte de suas crises no passado foram causadas por aquele verme idiota que parecia ter decidido importuná-lo, dessa vez, usando seu filho.

Jamais permitiria, assim como não permitira com Naruto. Sua única tranqüilidade se apegava ao fato de que depois de toda a homenagem, voltariam para casa. Para bem longe de Konoha e nunca mais precisariam retornar, se assim o quisesse.

Entretanto, Sasuke não poderia deixar de se questionar se a introspecção do mais novo se devia por causa das brincadeiras desmedidas de Sai, ou se Hoshi continuava pensando a respeito de Naruto. Era difícil saber já que seu semblante não dava qualquer indicação que pudesse lhe esclarecer isso.

Deixou que seguisse assim até chegarem ao quarto e quando já estavam deitados em suas camas, prontos para dormir, Sasuke decidiu se certificar:

- Está tudo bem, Hoshi?

Em meio ao escuro do ambiente, Sasuke reparou no respirar mais profundo do filho, mas em seguida o mais novo lhe disse, de certa forma, esclarecendo o que buscava saber:

- Sabe, cada vez mais que escuto falarem dele, mas me vem essa vontade de tê-lo conhecido.

Sasuke não precisava perguntar sobre quem o garoto comentava. Era óbvio demais, porém, algo nas palavras do mais novo lhe despertou interesse e acabou por questionar:

- Conversou com mais alguém sobre ele hoje?

Escutou o barulho dos lençóis e o ranger da cama de solteiro onde o filho estava deitado, causados pelo movimento do corpo de Hoshi ao se virar para ficar deitado de lado, como se assim pudesse fitar o pai mesmo na penumbra em que o quarto se encontrava.

- Sim. O nome dele é Gaara. – o garoto contou com determinada empolgação. - Quem diria que um dia eu conversaria com um Kazekage?

Aquele era outro nome do passado que preferia que estivesse enterrado embaixo das areias do deserto, que era de onde jamais deveria ter saído. Sempre considerara o ruivo como seu maior rival no que dizia respeito às afeições de Naruto, e tinha consciência de que as teria perdido caso demorasse um pouco mais para tomar seu dobe para si.

- Ele é um idiota. – acabou resmungando após um instante de silêncio, sem querer demonstrando sua insatisfação por ter que se lembrar de indivíduos como aquele.

A risada de Hoshi só surgiu para piorar aquele sentimento, assim como suas palavras por demais debochadas e verdadeiras:

- O ruivo pisou no seu calo, velho?

- Vá dormir. – Sasuke ordenou, querendo findar a conversa ou qualquer assunto que envolvesse o maldito Kazekage.

O silêncio transcorreu por alguns minutos, mas quando menos esperava, o filho tornou a falar:

- Parece que a morte dele acabou com a felicidade de muita gente. – o garoto comentou com a voz compadecida de um sentimento que só pode identificar como pena e isso trouxe certa mágoa e tristeza para Sasuke. Na verdade isso seria a única coisa que Hoshi sentiria por Naruto: pena e, quem sabe, respeito; mas o amor que um filho dedicava a um pai… Sabia que seria pedir demais dele que não convivera e sequer conhecera a pessoa que lhe dera a vida.

- Isso ainda é muito estranho. – o jovem continuou, fazendo com que Sasuke voltasse a prestar atenção. - Saber que era filho desse cara, que eu nasci dele… Continua sendo tudo muito surreal pra mim, mas ao mesmo tempo… sinto que se encaixa.

- Porque é a realidade. – Sasuke disse depois de inspirar profundamente.

- Eu não estou chateado com o senhor, Otousan. – Hoshi lhe confessou, e Sasuke quase podia jurar que distinguia a sinceridade nos dois orbes negros em meio à escuridão. - Digo, por ter escondido as coisas. Eu só queria dizer que eu entendo.

Quis sorrir, expressar um pouco mais de ânimo ou sentimento em sua resposta, mas infelizmente não conseguiu. Mesmo depois de tudo, algo continuava faltando. A verdade estava lá, seu filho a conhecia agora, porém, estava privado de ter toda a noção do quão importante era realmente ser filho de Naruto – não por ser quem ele fora, mas por Hoshi simplesmente nunca poder ter sentido o carinho que o outro pai tivera por ele.

- Obrigado. – Sasuke sussurrou e, dessa vez, o silêncio prevaleceu até que pegasse no sono.

oOo

Hoshi ficou impressionado quando na manhã seguinte, depois de tomar o seu café, saiu junto com seu pai para seguir à homenagem que fora o que realmente os trouxera até ali. Era tanta gente reunida se perguntou se era capaz existir aquele número de pessoas morando mesmo naquela cidade.

Ao contrário do local onde residiam - que se tratava de um lugar mais isolado e tranqüilo - Konoha mostrava ser uma sutil metrópole. Mesmo assim, pelo breve passeio que fizera com o pai, persistia na idéia de que não poderiam existir tantas pessoas vivendo efetivamente naquela cidade.

- Quanta gente… - acabou murmurando.

Sasuke o olhou de esguelha enquanto caminhavam e replicou:

- Muitas pessoas vêm até mesmo de outros lugares apenas para essa homenagem.

Isso para Hoshi explicava melhor o fato do grande volume de pessoas estarem se aglomerando para ver a bendita homenagem. Aquilo lhe dava a real noção do quanto aquele evento era importante e o quanto as pessoas consideravam os ninjas que estariam presentes e os que haviam perecido no processo, há quinze anos.

- Sasuke! – escutaram Sakura chamar mais a frente.

Ela estava reunida com os outros amigos que Hoshi conhecera no dia anterior, inclusive Gaara e algumas outras pessoas que não distinguia ainda quem eram. Estavam para começar a solenidade e seu pai virou para si e disse:

- Eu tenho que me juntar a eles.

Hoshi não precisava que o pai lhe falasse aquilo, afinal, sabia que como um dos homenageados, Sasuke teria que ficar em destaque juntos com os outros.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe, Otousan.

- Fique onde eu possa vê-lo. – alertou, num tom imperativo.

- Não sou mais criança, velho. – o garoto reclamou rodando os olhos.

Recebeu um olhar displicente do pai que retorquiu de maneira irônica:

- Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas.

Hoshi fez uma careta, vendo seu otousan lhe dar as costas e ir se reunir com os outros. Às vezes se chateava por Sasuke tratá-lo como alguém que não sabia tomar conta de si mesmo, mas também lhe acalentava ver o cuidado e a preocupação que o pai lhe dedicava. Contudo, respeitaria a vontade do mais velho e ficaria exatamente ali, assistindo o evento como um bom filho, até que finalizasse.

Pelo menos era o que pretendia até sentir alguém aproximar o corpo por trás de si, segurando em seu braço e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Não quer saber sobre o passado de seu pai, de quando ele abandonou Naruto e Konoha atrás de poder e vingança?

Hoshi sentiu o corpo inteiro congelar em apreensão. Não reconhecia aquela voz, muito menos apreciava a presença tão próxima. No entanto, forçou-se a sair daquele estado e se afastou num único movimento, virando-se para trás e encarando a imagem de um desconhecido, que apesar disso, a princípio não lhe inspirava ameaça.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, ignorando as palavras anteriormente ditas pelo homem de acurados olhos escuros.

- Alguém que sabe mais do que o seu querido pai está disposto a te contar.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Hoshi foi a possibilidade de seu pai ainda estar escondendo mais sobre seu passado, mas não queria acreditar tão piamente que estava novamente sendo deixado às escuras em relação a qualquer outro assunto importante como ficara sobre o seu nascimento.

- Tudo o que eu preciso saber, meu otousan já me contou. – replicou defensivamente e ganhou em troca uma risada sardônica.

- Será mesmo? – o desconhecido ponderou. – Então, acho que me equivoquei ao assumir que ele não gostaria que o filho soubesse até onde foi capaz de ir só para conseguir seus propósitos

- P-propósitos? – Hoshi questionou confuso e intrigado.

O homem estendeu a mão para o garoto e ofereceu:

- Venha comigo e lhe contarei tudo.

oOo

Sasuke cumprimentou formalmente a todos, principalmente a Godaime, que apesar dos quinze anos parecia não ter envelhecido nem um dia a mais do que a última vez em que a vira. Continuava presente ali apenas por obrigação, algo que devia fazer por Naruto e não por se sentir confortável com aquelas pessoas do passado ou concordar com toda a solenidade. Via-se incapaz de demonstrar-se disposto a confraternizar ou tratá-los com algo além do que a sua usual frieza.

- Fiquei feliz quando soube que veio para prestigiar a homenagem. – Tsunade comentou com um sorriso cordial. - É bom revê-lo, Sasuke.

- Vim em consideração à memória de Naruto.

- Imagino que sim. Porém, ainda desejo ver o filho de vocês. Sakura me falou muito bem de Hoshi.

- Se quiser vê-lo, ele está bem al…

Ao se virar e olhar na direção onde havia deixado Hoshi, Sasuke estranhou. O garoto não estava mais lá.

- Uchiha? – Tsunade o chamou, mas sequer obteve qualquer atenção.

Seus olhos procuraram rapidamente pela multidão de pessoas, buscando localizar o filho, enquanto uma preocupação começava a instalar-se dentro de si. Hoshi não sairia de suas vistas, mesmo que estivesse contrariado com seu jeito super protetor.

- Sasuke, o que foi? – Sakura indagou vendo o semblante preocupado do amigo.

Ali!

Ao mesmo tempo em que seu peito foi tomado pelo alívio, também veio uma apreensão maior. Localizara Hoshi caminhando rapidamente para longe da área central da cidade onde se daria a solenidade. Só que não era o fato do garoto estar lhe desobedecendo - quando ordenara para que ficasse perto - que o alarmara, mas sim a figura que Hoshi acompanhava de mãos dadas.

Poderiam ter se passado quinze anos, mas seria impossível não reconhecer aquele homem.

Sua expressão se fechou e agindo imediatamente deixou todo o resto para trás, correndo para alcançar o filho.

- Sasuke! – escutou Sakura gritar por seu nome, mas não parou, nem mesmo para olhar para trás, enquanto empurrava bruscamente as pessoas de seu caminho tentando chegar até Hoshi.

Todavia, o estrondo de uma explosão fez com que hesitasse por um momento, assustado assim como as pessoas que começavam a correr e se afastar em busca de proteção. Quando uma sucessão de novas explosões abalou a todos, escutou a voz de Gaara alertar que estavam sob ataque.

Sem pensar duas vezes e em mais ninguém, Sasuke voltou a sua atenção para Hoshi e sentiu uma pontada de angústia surgir ao não mais conseguir encontrá-lo.

Não podia vacilar daquela forma, não naquele momento.

As pessoas ainda gritavam por temor e desespero, enquanto ele, Sasuke, ignorava tudo ao seu redor, se limitando a tornar a correr na direção em que vira o filho pela última vez, para assim buscar localizá-lo.

Tudo o que importava era alcançar e interceptar Hoshi.

Mas isso foi impossível, pois o súbito ataque direto de kunais – que foram lançadas em sua direção – o fez parar e rapidamente se esquivar para não ser atingido.

Ele não tinha tempo para brincadeiras com quem quer que estivesse ali em Konoha para criar confusão.

Precisava chegar até Hoshi e impedir qualquer que fosse o propósito daquele homem!

No entanto, o mundo pareceu desaparecer ao seu redor quando seus olhos caíram sobre a figura que o havia atacado e interceptava seu caminho.

Completamente paralisado, Sasuke arregalou os olhos negros ao mesmo tempo em que sua garganta ressequiu durante segundos que pareceram horas. Ficou apenas encarando com incredulidade e tentando assimilar o que via a sua frente, sem realmente conseguir. Mas as batidas desenfreadas de seu coração contrariavam toda e qualquer negativa que sua mente viesse a impor.

O outro o encarava com indiferença e seriedade ímpares, e com seus olhos totalmente desprovidos de emoção, parecia analisá-lo ou esperar por alguma reação, uma palavra… Porém, existia mais, algo que Sasuke não conseguia racionalizar o quê, devido aos sentimentos que ameaçavam sufocá-lo naquele momento e estes só se intensificaram mais ao ouvir o outro finalmente lhe falar:

- Um evento como esse não seria completo sem o principal homenageado estar presente, não é mesmo?… Sasuke.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** A beta que vos fala não tem palavras depois desse final. Meu Deus, eu preciso de um cardiologista... *morre*


	6. Quinto Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Niu

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Agradecimentos:** À **Niu** que gentilmente betou este capítulo.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Eu sinto essas quatro paredes se fechando  
Meu rosto contra o vidro  
Esta é a minha vida?  
Estou desejando saber  
Aconteceu tão rápido  
Como eu viro essa coisa de volta?

-

Sasuke estava atordoado. Tão atordoado que por um momento – aquele momento – esqueceu-se até mesmo do filho e do perigo que este corria. Os gritos de desespero continuavam ao seu redor, os barulhos das explosões ecoavam por Konoha, mas nada chegava à sua percepção. Seus olhos estavam fixos no jovem a sua frente, enquanto sua audição só registrava o som da voz dele e seu coração tentava convencer a sua mente de que não era um engano, de que não estava alucinando e que aquele ali à sua frente - cujo tempo parecia não ter agido nem um dia a mais desde a última vez que o vira - era exatamente quem aparentava ser.

- O gato comeu sua língua, Sasuke Uchiha? – ele lhe perguntou, com um timbre irônico.

A voz… Como poderia estar em dúvida? Por que a sua parte racional continuava lhe impedindo de deixar-se cair, sufocado por aquele sentimento que espiralava num misto de incomensurável alegria, saudade e euforia?

Era ele! A pessoa por quem se apaixonara tão desesperadamente, que até então não fora capaz de superar a perda. Aquele que lhe dera muito mais do que um propósito para viver; que com um único e simples sorriso sempre fizera seu coração bater mais forte e rápido…

Então, por que hesitava? Qual o motivo de estar se resguardando?

- Deixar o prepotente Sasuke sem fala faz desse retorno algo realmente triunfante. – os olhos dele brilharam, satisfeitos, e foi quando descobriu a resposta para seus recentes questionamentos.

Sasuke parou de pensar com o coração e passou a observar a atitude, o jeito debochado de falar do outro à sua frente, o sorriso enviesado onde os caninos mostravam-se afiados em pequenas presas, o olhar…

- Quem é você? – finalmente o moreno perguntou, com a voz inexpressiva e controlada, fitando com total indiferença os olhos avermelhados que tinham as pupilas estreitas e verticais.

Uma risada estourou, chegando aos seus ouvidos e enchendo seu peito de um sentimento que, nos dias atuais, só o acalentava quando estava sonhando, mas ainda assim… não poderia deixar-se sucumbir.

- Eu sou… - o loiro começou, tomando uma posição de ataque. – …aquele que Konoha sempre temeu e ingenuamente tentou destruir.

A energia avermelhada começou a fluir pelo corpo do outro e Sasuke de imediato recuou um passo, tomando uma posição defensiva. Aquela força; ele reconhecia aquele chakra sombrio e extremamente poderoso… O mesmo chakra que o rapaz diante de si sempre emanava quando se utilizava dos poderes do demônio que havia sido lacrado em seu ser.

- Me diga o que está acontecendo! – era uma ordem, mas o timbre era angustiado, quase uma súplica de quem precisava entender o que ocorria.

- A única coisa que precisa saber, Sasuke Uchiha… É que você vai sofrer através de suas maiores fraquezas.

E, repentinamente, ele avançou para cima do moreno. Os olhos vermelhos faiscando num brilho de pura determinação, as presas à mostra e as unhas como garras afiadas indo certeiramente rumo ao seu peito.

Utilizando-se de uma agilidade que há muito não usava, Sasuke desviou a tempo de evitar um estrago maior, desembainhando sua espada, pronto para contra-atacar. Mas subestimou as habilidades daquele com quem iniciara a luta. Num movimento inesperado e rápido, o outro surgiu atrás de si.

O ataque que se cravaria bem no meio de suas costas foi lançado, mas para a surpresa de seu oponente, a única coisa que atingiu foi à madeira do jutsu de substituição que Sasuke usou.

Com o jogo invertido ao seu favor, o moreno reapareceu logo atrás de seu suposto inimigo e, encostando sua espada na garganta do mesmo, exigiu:

- Eu quero respostas. Quem é você?

- Você sabe quem eu sou, Uchiha. – respondeu com a aura vermelha ao redor de seu corpo se intensificando. – Você carrega ainda a mesma culpa que todos esses tolos. Eu avisei que se arrependeria se o matasse.

- Cuidado, Sasuke! – escutou alguém gritar, e reconheceu a voz como sendo de Sakura, mas o alerta não veio a tempo. Aquele que mantivera preso mostrou-se ser um jutsu de substituição e o moreno foi incapaz de evitar que um golpe fosse deferido contra suas costas.

A escuridão o clamou por completo a partir de então.

oOo

Ele despertou com as memórias do ataque vívidas em sua mente, como se ainda estivesse recebendo o impacto daquele golpe deferido por…

Antes mesmo de perceber que não estava mais em meio ao caos, trincou os dentes e cerrou os olhos ante a dor que se irradiava por seu tórax.

- Devagar, Sasuke. – a voz da mulher de cabelos rosa pediu e o moreno sentiu-a tocar seus ombros, obrigando-o a deitar-se novamente.

A primeira coisa que se deu conta foi do silêncio e, por um ínfimo momento, pensou que poderia ter sonhado e que tudo que continuava a se reprisar em sua cabeça não havia passado de um pesadelo como muitos dos que já tivera. Quando a dor diminuiu e novamente abriu os olhos, deixou que estes vagassem ao redor, constatando que estava num quarto hospitalar e, de pé ao seu lado, estava Sakura, tentando disfarçar a expressão preocupada.

Não havia sido um sonho, tampouco pesadelo. Fora real. O ataque, o confronto, seu filho se perdendo no meio de toda aquela confusão justamente com aquele…

- Hoshi. – disse o nome do garoto e, de imediato, Sakura se contraiu, e desviando o olhar, contou:

- Sinto muito, Sasuke. Não conseguimos encontrá-lo ainda. – tomando coragem, ela tornou a encará-lo para lhe passar mais confiança no que disse em seguida: - Tsunade enviou um time de ninjas para encontrá-lo e trazê-lo de volta em segurança.

Eles haviam levado Hoshi… Seu filho estava nas mãos daquelas pessoas… nas mãos de…

Ignorando a dor e os pedidos da medinin, Sasuke se ergueu na cama. Dispensou uma breve atenção ao próprio tórax nu, que estava enfaixado, escondendo e protegendo os ferimentos que havia sofrido.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – ele perguntou, ainda sentado no leito.

- Um dia. – Sakura respondeu, suspeitando das possíveis intenções do moreno. - Seu ferimento ainda precisa de cuidados, Sasuke. Por favor, fique deitado.

Um dia? Estava ali deitado há um dia, enquanto Hoshi precisava dele?

- Minhas roupas, Sakura. – pediu, esquematizando em sua mente algumas ações que deveria tomar.

- Não seja precipitado, Sasuke. – ela aconselhou, com seus olhos verdes angustiados.

- Minhas. Roupas. – exigiu, falando cada palavra pausadamente, olhando de forma ameaçadora para amiga.

Intimidada pelo olhar e palavras do moreno, Sakura decidiu não contrariá-lo. Poderia ter estado longe do amigo por quinze anos, mas a personalidade dele não mudara em nada, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, porém, ela se dera conta de que não queria testar os limites do descendente do clã Uchiha, principalmente quando o que estava em jogo era a integridade física de seu único filho.

Pegou as roupas limpas que havia buscado no quarto de hotel onde o amigo se hospedara com Hoshi e passou-as para o moreno. Ela imediatamente virou o rosto quando, sem se importar com pudor, Sasuke jogou para o lado o lençol que o cobria da cintura para baixo e simplesmente pulou da cama e começou a se vestir.

- Você vai estar se prejudicando assim, Sasuke. – Sakura advertiu. - Não vai ajudar em nada sair por aí como um louco à procura de Hoshi sem estar recuperado.

Não obteve resposta, mas se virou rapidamente quando ouviu o abri da porta do quarto, vendo que Sasuke já deixava o ambiente. O moreno fez-se de surdo aos apelos da kunoichi, que tentava com suas palavras fazer com que mudasse de idéia e considerasse sua condição física. Continuou com determinação seu caminho para fora do hospital, totalmente envolto em seus pensamentos.

oOo

Shizune entrou apressada na sala da Godaime, trazendo nas mãos papeis importantes. A mulher loira, que estava concentrada em alguns documentos que relatavam a percentagem de destruição do recente ataque, imediatamente levantou os olhos para encarar a morena, que logo se colocou à frente de sua mesa.

- Tsunade-sama, um dos mensageiros trouxe um relatório. – Shizune informou.

Os olhos amendoados da quinta Hokage se voltaram para o pergaminho que a auxiliar trazia e pediu:

- Deixe-me ver.

Rapidamente ela leu o conteúdo e sua expressão impassível não denunciava a preocupação que sentia a cada palavra escrita naquele relatório. As informações em nada tranqüilizavam ou davam perspectivas de futuramente fazê-lo. Tinha uma Konoha parcialmente destruída, o povo que estava mais do que assustado pelo ataque repentino e agressivo, assim como receoso pela incerteza de algum outro. E sabia bem o porquê daquele terror exacerbado vindo dos moradores; ela mesma temia muito, afinal, o grande líder daquela ofensiva era poderoso demais.

No entanto, era muito esquisito que logo após tirarem Sasuke de ação, todos os inimigos tivessem simplesmente retroagido, como se sua única intenção de estarem ali tivesse sido cumprida.

- Alguma boa notícia? – Shizune a tirou de seus pensamentos, e imediatamente ela voltou a enrolar o pergaminho.

- Não. – respondeu secamente. - Sai não conseguiu ainda pista alguma sobre o paradeiro dos ninjas que atacaram Konoha, muito menos do filho de Uchiha.

O primordial, acima de qualquer outra coisa, era encontrar Hoshi. Sasuke, pelo que sabia até então, permanecia desacordado, mas assim que recobrasse os sentidos e soubesse que seu único filho encontrava-se ainda desaparecido, criaria um inferno na Terra. Não lhe tirava a razão, de forma alguma, afinal, o garoto era tudo o que ele tinha, tudo o que vinha dedicando sua vida depois da morte de Naruto e agora… Nem queria imaginar o que toda a confusão do confronto poderia trazer.

- Tsunada-sama… - Shizune chamou e, um tanto incerta, ousou tocar num assunto que ninguém parecia disposto a discutir realmente desde o ataque: - Aquele rapaz… Ele parecia muito com…

A loira olhou inconformada para a fiel assistente. O que ela dizia era um modo muito sutil para tentar entender o que haviam visto naquele dia em que deveriam comemorar e homenagear os quinze anos de verdadeira paz que alcançaram depois da destruição definitiva da raposa de nove caudas. Pelo menos, essa era a certeza que tinham, até a aparição de seu Jinchuuriki.

- Ora, Shizune! Parecia?! – esbravejou, inconformada com a sutileza da amiga. - Ele era idêntico!

Acostumada com os rompantes de sua superiora, a morena insistiu em especular:

- Acha que poderia ser verdade? Que ele não esteja morto?

Aquele era um ponto que Tsunade só via uma maneira para ser real.

- Minha suspeita é que seja o maldito Edo Tensei de Orochimaru. Estamos lidando apenas com uma falsa réplica. – garantiu, sem saber se queria convencer a assistente ou apenas a si própria. - E estaremos novamente com grandes problemas se o chakra da Kyuubi voltar a ser usado efetivamente contra nós.

Shizune se recordava com pesar da última vez que tiveram que intervir contra a raposa de nove caudas. Do poder absurdo que os ninjas tiveram que enfrentar e da dificuldade que fora, física e emocional, para que pudessem perseverar e vencer a batalha contra o bijuu. Só de imaginar terem que repetir todo o processo novamente, lhe causava tristeza.

- Teremos que lutar com algo dessa magnitude… - começou a dizer com olhos cabisbaixos, mas Tsunade a cortou:

- Vamos nos ater primeiramente em encontrar o filho de Uchiha. Pense que será um grande problema lidar com Sasuke também.

Shizune assentiu com a cabeça, vendo razão nas palavras de sua superiora. Sasuke seria o primeiro problema que teriam que ser muito cautelosos ao lidar.

oOo

O sol estava encoberto por nuvens escuras, fazendo com que o dia estivesse com um aspecto acinzentado, morto. Por mais que quisesse sair correndo atrás do paradeiro de seu filho, existia algo que Sasuke precisava fazer antes; tinha que tirar a incerteza de seu coração. Mesmo que parecesse estar fora de si – além de precipitado - era seu direito confirmar suas dúvidas e assim saber exatamente com o que estava lidando.

Havia pegado pás emprestadas no meio do caminho e ali se encontrava, em meio ao cemitério, escavando um buraco onde deveria ser o lugar de descanso de seu amado. Não muito longe estava Sakura, ainda gritando a plenos pulmões, querendo lhe enfiar algum senso na cabeça. Mas não. Estava longe de chegar à beira da insanidade.

A cada cravada da pá no solo da sepultura, as lembranças do confronto se reprisavam em sua mente. As palavras, os sentimentos, a angústia… Tudo estava ali, o remoendo, e a única coisa para qual ainda rezava era que quando terminasse, pudesse estar livre de todo aquele peso, ter a certeza de que não precisaria hesitar como fizera naquele primeiro encontro.

Porém, se fosse verdade… Se aquele fosse mesmo ele… Não saberia o que fazer. Principalmente porque levara seu filho, com o propósito nítido de fazê-lo sofrer. Talvez merecesse um castigo por algo que sequer sabia exatamente o que, mas Hoshi não podia pagar por isso. Nunca.

Seus ferimentos, que estavam em fase de cicatrização, protestavam a cada movimento brusco que fazia para escavar o chão, mas sua determinação sobrepujava qualquer dor.

- Sasuke, pare com essa loucura! – a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa suplicava, porém, não se atrevia a tentar efetivamente impedi-lo.

- Cale-se! – Sasuke exigiu, irritando-se com a persistência da amiga.

- Isso é desrespeitoso! – ela acusou franzindo o cenho, com esperanças de fazer com que o moreno percebesse que estava violando o local de descanso da pessoa mais importante para ambos.

Suas palavras pareceram atingir Sasuke, pois, por um momento, ele parou e a olhou diretamente, enfurecido, e indagou:

- Você não viu ou estava cega no momento em que ele apareceu diante de mim e me atacou?

Ela sabia muito bem o que vira. Todos haviam visto. Porém, por mais que soubesse da realidade, não conseguia conceber que ele fosse o verdadeiro, que havia simplesmente aparecido ali depois de quinze anos para seqüestrar o próprio filho e atacar Konoha, com intenção de vingança.

- Aquilo pode muito bem ser o jutsu proibido de Orochimaru. – ela cogitou, se desesperando ao ver Sasuke resumir a escavação.

- Pode… - ele murmurou e explicou em seguida: - por isso eu preciso ter certeza.

A chegada de um terceiro elemento ao local trouxe surpresa e insatisfação, principalmente para Sasuke. Tudo o que ele não precisava era ter que lidar ou ser cordial com um antigo rival.

- Uchiha… - ele chamou com sua voz apática.

- Não se meta nisso ou eu te mato, Gaara. – grunhiu, continuando a cavar.

Esperava que seu alerta fosse o suficiente para manter o Kazekage longe de seu propósito, mas acabou por se surpreender quando o ruivo se colocou ao seu lado e, sem proferir uma palavra sequer, começou a fazer o mesmo: com uma das pás que estivera até então jogada no chão, Gaara imitou seu gesto, retirando a terra e aprofundando o buraco que cavava.

Sasuke não ficou por muito tempo estático. Havia entendido a intenção do Kazekage; o ruivo parecia compartilhar de sua desconfiança e também buscava a verdade, sem se importar com os métodos. Sakura, por sua vez, continuava cética em seu julgamento.

- Vocês estão completamente fora de si. – balançou a cabeça negativamente, desistindo finalmente de fazer com que parassem com aquilo, fato que Sasuke mentalmente agradeceu muitíssimo.

Não demorou para que atingissem o caixão. Gaara olhou para Sasuke, e este retribuiu muito brevemente, pois imediatamente estava golpeando a madeira que, após anos, cedeu facilmente e logo tinham diante de si o fundo totalmente exposto.

Sakura, mesmo um pouco temerosa, esticou o pescoço para ver o que deixara tanto Sasuke quanto Gaara em silêncio e, quando percebeu que ali não existia nada, seus olhos verdes se esbugalharam em alarme.

- Eu não acredito… - a kunoichi sussurrou, incrédula, para o caixão vazio.

- Aquele era mesmo… - Gaara começou a concluir, sendo finalizado num balbuciar por Sasuke:

- …Naruto.

oOo

O garoto já tentara mais de uma vez achar uma maneira de sair daquele lugar, mas seus esforços haviam sido em vão. Não existiam janelas, não havia qualquer outra passagem que não fosse a maldita porta pela qual entrara e desde então não mais saíra. Sequer tinha noção se era dia ou noite, o quarto mantinha uma luz acesa o tempo todo, por isso estava completamente perdido dentro do aposento.

Perguntava-se porque fora tão idiota em seguir aquele homem. Sabia por quê… Porque fora um imbecil incapaz de segurar a própria curiosidade e não se deixar levar por palavras falsas. Agora o que arrumara? Problemas! Só isso. Mas conhecia tão pouco do passado de seu otousan… Queria muito que ele confiasse em si o suficiente para dizer tudo sobre o que vivera, talvez por esse motivo caíra na tentação quando alguém apareceu dizendo que poderia esclarecer mais. Pensava o tempo todo em seu pai, que certamente deveria estar preocupado - para não dizer desesperado - com seu sumiço.

Isso é… se ele estivesse bem.

O ataque a Konoha… Ouvira as explosões, o desespero das pessoas, porém, fora incapaz de impedir o impulso de seguir com aquele homem. E, em meio a toda a confusão, seu pai poderia ter se ferido. Confiava em suas habilidades como ninja, afinal, o vira muitas vezes treinando e sabia o quanto era forte, mas mesmo assim se preocupava.

Por isso, a cada segundo que passava, mais enclausurado se sentia, mais queria se libertar daquele lugar e correr de volta para o pai para certificar-se de que ele estava realmente bem.

Sentado numa cama de solteiro, levantou o rosto quando escutou a porta se abrir e o mesmo homem que o guiara até ali aparecer acompanhado de um rapaz que não se lembrava de ter visto em Konoha. Olhou-os com insatisfação e raiva, mas sabia que contra eles, nada poderia fazer.

- Está mais calmo? – o homem que o tornara um prisioneiro perguntou, vendo a carranca do garoto se tornar mais intensa.

Soube assim que ele escutara seu escândalo. Fora uma atitude infantil ficar gritando para que o libertassem e ter chutado e esmurrado a porta para que tomassem uma atitude. Todavia, fora a única coisa que pudera fazer até então. Sua grande dúvida, em si, era saber o porquê de estar sendo mantido preso. Eles poderiam tê-lo matado, mas não, o mantinham ali, cativo, como se precisassem ou esperassem por algo.

- Você disse que me contaria sobre o meu pai e até agora só soube me encarcerar nesse quarto. – resmungou, querendo entender a sua condição ali, invés de tentar uma fuga. Seria inútil e burro de sua parte querer passar por aqueles dois, pois tinha certeza de que antes de chegar à porta, seria detido.

O desconhecido, por sua vez, evadiu as suas reclamações e, meneando a cabeça na direção do rapaz ao seu lado, indagou:

- Não quer que eu lhe apresente?

- Não. Eu quero ir embora. – Hoshi respondeu petulante, franzindo o cenho em completo desgosto. - Estava tendo um ataque a Konoha, meu pai pode estar machucado.

Escutou a risada do rapaz, irônica e ao mesmo tempo cativante, mas suas palavras fizeram com que um ódio repentino brotasse no coração de Hoshi.

- Oh, sim. O Uchiha prepotente está machucado. – o rapaz de cabelos loiros confirmou. - Eu pessoalmente cuidei disso.

Aquele infeliz estava afirmando que havia ferido seu pai. Como ele ousava ter tocado em seu otousan?!

Levantou-se num único movimento, querendo apenas atacar aquele maldito, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, o loiro ergueu a mão num movimento criando um estranho deslocamento de ar que atingiu Hoshi em cheio, fazendo-o ser jogado contra a parede. Sua respiração ficou presa em seus pulmões por alguns instantes, devido ao impacto de suas costas contra a superfície atrás de si e, enquanto tentava se recuperar, escutou o loiro lhe dizer com um tom autoritário e debochado:

- Aprenda a nunca se voltar contra seu próprio pai, moleque.

Os olhos negros do garoto se arregalaram e ele ergueu o rosto para encarar o loiro mais adiante, reparando em seu sorriso trocista, nos riscos acentuados que marcavam suas bochechas e na forma que o vermelho de seus olhos brilhava de um jeito perigoso.

- O quê?! – conseguiu vocalizar, confuso e atônito.

O homem, que parecia ser o grande responsável por todo aquele esquema de mantê-lo preso ali, deu um passo à frente e, com um sorriso calmo e a voz comedida, pediu:

- Deixe-me apresentá-lo a você, jovem Hoshi. – ele desviou o olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado, sorrindo um pouco mais ao admirá-lo por um momento e, em seguida, voltando a fitar o garoto ainda ajoelhado perto da parede, continuou: - Esta é a pessoa responsável por seu nascimento.

- Não pode ser… - Hoshi murmurou, olhando assombrado para o loiro que parecia satisfeito com a apresentação feita. No entanto, ele não podia acreditar no que aquele homem lhe dizia, não tinha a mínima possibilidade de ser verdade…

Ou tinha?

- Este é Naruto Uzumaki, seu pai. – o homem finalizou, exultante pela expressão atordoada que via nos belos olhos negros do garoto.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Desculpem a demora, mas a inspiração fugiu... Bem, para quem interessar, uma amiga fez um amv trailer da Reminiscência e está no youtube, no meu perfil tem o link direto para que possam ver... Espero que gostem!

**Notas da Beta: **Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Agora fodeu :D


	7. Sexto Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Betado por: **Dréinha (andreiakennen).

**Casal: **SasuNaru.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

**Aviso: **Partes em _itálico_ na história significam lembranças ou sonhos.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Se acontecer algo  
Que separe as minhas mãos das suas  
Deixarei o meu coração  
Se for impossível  
Vivermos juntos neste tempo  
Um dia, o destino nos unirá novamente…

oOo

Suas mãos tremiam. Por mais que controlasse sua expressão corporal e facial, se pegava impossibilitado de conter os tremores que o choque da descoberta lhe causava. Por um lado, realmente rezava para não encontrar o esqueleto de seu amado ali, tanto por não querer ficar frente a frente com seus restos mortais, quanto por almejar que a realidade lhe trouxesse uma grande e absurda esperança: a certeza de que seu Naruto estava mesmo vivo. Por outro, pedira intensamente para que ninguém houvesse violado o local de descanso da única pessoa que amara, incondicionalmente, em sua vida.

E ali, diante daquela cova sem corpo, Sasuke tivera isso. E fora o que fizera um misto de horror e alegria imperar dentro si.

Não havia qualquer indício de que o túmulo fora recentemente violado. Se a intenção daquele homem fosse apenas invocar um jutsu momentâneo para criar um ataque à Konoha, que causasse pânico a todos, então, não seria necessário levar todos os ossos para criá-lo. E, o que mais o levava a acreditar que não se tratava apenas do Edo Tensei que Orochimaru utilizara quando matara o Sandaime, foram o olhar, o chakra e as palavras proferidas pela versão adolescente de seu, até então, falecido amante.

"_Eu sou aquele que Konoha sempre temeu e ingenuamente tentou destruir."_

"_A única coisa que precisa saber é que vai sofrer através de suas maiores fraquezas."_

"_Você carrega ainda a mesma culpa que esses tolos. Eu avisei que se arrependeria se o matasse."_

"_Você sabe quem eu sou"_

Vingança.

Era a única palavra que ressaltava em sua mente. Não era uma desforra contra Konoha, e sim, única e exclusivamente, contra si. Aquele ataque todo fora algo pessoal, direcionado para ele. Via isso agora que começava a enxergar a situação, num geral, mais claramente.

Fora Kabuto Yakushi que jurara vingança por Orochimaru. Sasuke jamais se preocupara ou se recordara disso, até o presente momento, mas ele estava de volta. Liderara o ataque à Konoha onde usara Naruto para desestabilizá-lo e assim poder seqüestrar seu filho.

Mesmo quinze anos depois, o reconhecera naquele dia em que abduzira Hoshi.

Tudo se encaixava de forma maquiavelicamente perfeita.

Mas ainda faltavam peças no absurdo quebra-cabeça que montava mentalmente. Não sabia quando, nem como, Kabuto tivera acesso ao corpo de Naruto, muito menos de que forma ele o fizera voltar – afinal, o loiro foi dado como morto por Sakura - mas, acima de tudo, precisava saber o que Yakushi usou para que a odiosa Kyuubi ocupasse completamente o lugar deixado por seu amado.

Pois, aquele que o confrontara, poderia ter a aparência de seu marido, mas era, sem qualquer dúvida, a raposa de nove caudas. Não existia nada de seu Naruto ali que não fosse o corpo que o demônio possuía agora. Por mais que lhe doesse constatar isso, não sentira a essência do loiro em nenhum momento que estivera frente a frente com ele, não poderia se iludir e pensar que, de alguma forma, a pessoa tão estimada que perdera, voltara dos mortos.

No entanto, a esperança de que houvesse um meio de recuperar o verdadeiro Naruto estava lá, o alfinetando de forma compulsiva, fazendo-o tomar decisões rapidamente.

- Precisamos avisar a Tsunade. – Sakura falou, ainda olhando com o mesmo espanto os restos do caixão vazio.

Gaara, por sua vez, não estava tão preocupado em fazer com que a Godaime fosse notificada da mais recente descoberta. Não, o ruivo previa o que estava por vir e, sendo assim, observava o silêncio e os olhos levemente estreitos de Sasuke, - olhos de alguém submerso em pensamentos – e soube, que alertar a Hokage, não era algo com que deveria se preocupar no momento.

- O que está pretendendo fazer, Uchiha?

O moreno desviou o olhar na direção do Kazekage, de um jeito intimidador e respondeu:

- Não interessa.

Gaara estreitou os olhos, ao perceber Sasuke jogar a pá de forma raivosa no solo e se afastar. Antes mesmo, que Sakura pudesse vocalizar o nome do ex-integrante do time sete, o ruivo estendeu o braço na frente da mulher, impedindo-a de segui-lo, e ordenou:

- Vá avisar a Hokage.

- Mas, Gaara… - Sakura tentou argumentar, querendo nada além do que ir atrás de Sasuke.

- É necessário que alguém, ciente da situação, alerte a Godaime. – o Kazekage explicou, apaticamente e, sem se virar para encarar a kunoichi, determinou: - Eu vou atrás dele para evitar que faça alguma besteira.

Gaara então deixou Sakura para trás e apressou-se em seguir o moreno. O ruivo tinha dois motivos fortes para querer seguir Sasuke e não perdê-lo de vista. O primeiro era que realmente temia que o Uchiha viesse a causar problemas para si e, conseqüentemente, para seus amigos. Aquele brilho nos olhos negros, que vira anteriormente, era alerta o suficiente para deduzir que Sasuke pretendia agir sozinho, a sua maneira, como muitas vezes havia feito no passado. No entanto, se recordava mais do que ninguém dos resultados das atitudes impulsivas daquele homem e não pretendia permitir que se repetissem. O segundo motivo era…

Naruto.

- Volte para as suas obrigações. – Sasuke rosnou, incomodado por estar sendo seguido pelo Kazekage.

Sem levar em consideração as palavras do outro, Gaara continuou seguindo o moreno.

- Você pode estar se precipitando, melhor agir com o apoio de Konoha. – aconselhou, mantendo a voz tranquila, mas suas palavras foram rebatidas com rispidez pelo outro homem.

- Kohona não tem nada a ver com isso. E não tem a ver com você também!

- Você está enganado. – foi a pronta resposta, que Sasuke recebeu do ruivo.

Frase esta, que fez com que aquele sentimento quase incontrolável queimasse em suas veias. Seus punhos se fecharam fortemente. Ele parou abruptamente de andar, voltando-se para trás com o olhar em fúria.

- Estou enganado em quê?! – indagou Sasuke, com o tom a beira do ameaçador. Encarando fervorosamente o outro homem a sua frente. O ruivo, por sua vez, não o replicou. E, com sua voz firme, o descendente do clã Uchiha, o alertou pela segunda vez: - Esse assunto não lhe diz respeito, Kazekage.

Fora a vez dos olhos verdes se estreitarem num misto de determinação e raiva. Enquanto a réplica era oferecida de maneira totalmente desprovida de emoção.

- Se envolve Naruto, me diz respeito.

As palavras de Gaara só serviram para aumentar a raiva de Sasuke. Ele não se conformara com o descaramento deste em lhe afrontar daquela maneira: praticamente declarando que os sentimentos do passado, ainda vivam dentro dele. Nunca desconfiara do contrário. Sempre soube que aquilo que o Kazekage sentia por Naruto era tão intenso e permanente quanto seus próprios sentimentos. Estava claro no brilho daqueles olhos verdes, quando estes fitavam o objeto de sua afeição; na fala mansa com que ele se dirigia ao loiro; no leve e terno sorriso que adornava seus lábios, quase sempre sérios, todas às vezes que o contemplava, iluminando assim, seu rosto na maioria das vezes inexpressivo e melancólico.

Mas, o que mais lhe fazia odiar o garoto do deserto, era a ligação inquebrável que este tinha com Naruto. O fato de que ambos dividiam o mesmo passado; as mesmas tristezas e angústias. Por serem em sua essência Jinchuurikis. E por ambos compreenderem um ao outro de uma maneira que ele, Sasuke, jamais poderia entender, por mais que se esforçasse.

E lembrou-se que, por muito pouco, não perdera seu amor para aquele homem, que hoje estava parado ali, a sua frente. Um homem que, assim como ele, depois de quinze anos não fora capaz de dedicar seus sentimentos a mais ninguém. Um homem que permanecera sozinho por saber que ninguém preencheria o vácuo que fora deixado no peito por aquela pessoa tão especial. O mesmo homem que via, naquele momento, refletir nos olhos o brilho de esperança que tinha nos seus próprios.

E, mesmo que não tivessem certeza do que poderia acontecer, se por acaso existia mesmo uma chance de ter Naruto realmente de volta as suas vidas, Sasuke não conseguia deter aquele sentimento que o corroia de forma tão mesquinha e obtusa.

- Eu sempre quis te matar. Sabia disso, Gaara? – disse ele, dando um passo à frente, levando nos olhos sua ameaça.

Porém, o Kazekage sustentou o semblante em desafio e sequer se moveu, retorquindo no mesmo tom arrastado:

- Eu não tenho medo de você, Uchiha. – ele afirmou, fazendo uma breve pausa, para em seguida continuar com firmeza: - Eu tenho estado morto durante todos esses anos, e você sabe muito bem o por que. Suas ameaças não têm o menor sentido pra mim.

Sasuke pressionou os lábios, contendo a ira, e rechaçou antes dar as costas para continuar seu caminho:

- Então continue morto, mas bem longe de mim!

- Você não pode me impedir. – Gaara o lembrou, controladamente. - Não quando se trata dele.

No mesmo momento, Sasuke virou nos calcanhares e furioso agarrou o Kazekage pela frente de suas vestimentas e explodiu:

- Não se trata dele, bastardo! Trata-se da MINHA família! Consegue entender isso?!

Frente a frente com o rosto do moreno, Gaara permaneceu inabalável, mas internamente sentia o gosto amargo do que o outro explicitara com tanta eloqüência.

- Eu nunca fui uma ameaça a SUA família, Uchiha. – fez questão de replicar. Porém, deixando a voz soar mais amena, explicando quais eram as suas intenções: - Mas eu preciso ajudar. Se existir um meio de garantir que ele fique bem, eu preciso ajudar.

- Você não pode. – Sasuke respondeu, mesmo compreendendo a intenção de Gaara. Afinal, o sentimento chamado "ciúmes" permanecia forte e imutável dentro de si. Soltou a roupa do outro bruscamente, e lhe deu motivos mais plausíveis e menos eloquentes, para tentar se livrar de uma vez por todas da imposição do ruivo: - Kazekage, você têm responsabilidades e não pode abandoná-las por nada e nem ninguém.

Era uma realidade que Gaara não poderia negar. Sua posição deveria ser colocada acima de qualquer desejo ou prioridade sua. Não teria vacilado em aceitar as palavras de Sasuke em qualquer outra situação, mas se tratando de Naruto… Como conseguiria continuar com suas responsabilidades, carregando o peso de saber que o rapaz por quem se apaixonara no passado, poderia estar tendo uma segunda chance? E além de tudo, ele poderia precisar de ajuda caso estivesse sob o domínio ou influência de alguém. Assim como Sasuke, tinha a quase certeza de que quem dominava Naruto naquele ataque era ninguém menos que a raposa de nove caudas. Se o selo tivesse sendo manipulado, se não existisse mais a essência do loiro naquele corpo… Precisava saber, tinha que entender e ajudar - se fosse possível - a trazer de volta completamente o outro jinchuuriki.

- Eu posso. E eu vou. – determinou com uma voz firme, fazendo com que Sasuke que, já se virava para continuar seu caminho, parasse e voltasse a encará-lo. – Eu entrego o título se for necessário, também não me importo se apenas colocarem outro para me substituir. Mas não vou voltar para Suna e ficar sentado esperando.

Sasuke suspirou. Na sua frente havia um caso perdido. Mas quem era ele para julgá-lo? De toda a forma, não queria aquele ruivo o atrapalhando. Infelizmente, não tinha como impedi-lo, muito menos queria continuar perdendo tempo. Precisava encontrar seu filho e garantir sua segurança. Achando Hoshi, certamente reencontraria Naruto…

- Faça como que quiser.

oOo

Estavam acampados momentaneamente numa clareira em meio a uma floresta. Descansavam por um tempo e se alimentavam para poderem continuar com suas buscas. O quarteto havia sido particularmente unido pela Godaime para aquela missão. Sendo ninjas ANBU, era um tanto incomum que fossem designados para tal, mas se tratando da situação em si, acreditavam que a Hokage não poderia ter feito melhor escolha.

Com as máscaras ainda escondendo os rostos, enquanto a fogueira crepitava, assando os peixes de forma improvisada, os quatro mantinham um silêncio desconfortável, que foi quebrado pela única voz feminina do time.

- No que está pensando? – ela perguntou, com a voz suave, para o líder do grupo.

- Em como vamos enfrentar essa situação, se acaso nos depararmos com ele. – ele respondeu, seriamente, diferente de sua usual personalidade brincalhona.

- Não temos outra escolha. – avaliou o terceiro em comando, sabendo que os demais entenderiam suas palavras.

- Será? – ela indagou tristemente. - Mais uma vez, será que não teremos outra escolha?

- Eu não sei, mas temos uma missão e devemos priorizá-la acima de tudo, eliminando qualquer um que se interponha em nosso caminho. – decretou o terceiro.

O líder olhou para o companheiro e o criticou.

- Você é mesmo frio.

- Droga, o que quer que eu diga? – replicou frustrado, o terceiro. - Ele deveria estar morto.

Eles sabiam que sim. Contudo, como agir com frieza ao encarar uma possível luta contra alguém que fora um grande amigo, mesmo que essa luta já tivesse ocorrido uma vez, há anos atrás? Para isso, o único jeito de se manterem imparciais, seria adotar verdadeiramente as máscaras que usavam. Como ninjas ANBU, não poderiam permitir que sentimentos se infiltrassem durante suas missões. No entanto, estas não tornavam as coisas mais fáceis.

- Talvez ainda esteja. – a mulher murmurou num lamento.

Se pudessem acreditar que aquele que atacara Konoha não era Naruto, se conseguissem fingir que só passava de uma cópia, quem sabe futuramente o temor diminuísse. Mas era apenas uma probabilidade. Aquele Naruto poderia ser o verdadeiro e, se fosse… O desejo de salvá-lo, trazê-lo de volta para que tudo retornasse a ser como antes, sobrepujaria as ordens dadas por Tsunade?

- Pode parecer idiotice ou contraditório, partindo do ponto que eu disse que o mataria caso se interpusesse em nossa missão… - o terceiro ANBU esclareceu e finalizou com a voz amena: - Mas eu preferia que fosse real.

Era uma esperança que nem todos ali dividiam. O quarto ninja do grupo, então, se pronunciou asperamente.

- Realidade só existe uma, Hyuuga, e nós dois sabemos muito bem qual é. Quem quer que seja esse farsante, ou clone, não é o Naruto.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – o líder questionou, querendo saber a qual justificativa o colega se apegaria.

O quarto silenciou, fazendo com que os outros aguardassem com mais curiosidade por sua resposta. E quando, enfim, respondeu, causou uma reflexão instantânea em todos.

- Aqueles olhos… Não eram os olhos do Naruto.

- Não… - O líder recordou-se muito bem de quando vira aquelas pupilas verticais e tonalidade avermelhada tomarem conta dos orbes azuis. - Pareciam com os olhos de quando ele ficava possuído.

- Os olhos da Kyuubi. – a ninja sussurrou, como se o simples fato de vocalizar aquele nome, pudesse invocar a criatura até ali.

- Nossa missão, por enquanto, se limita a encontrar Hoshi Uchiha. – o líder relembrou. - Não devemos, e nem vamos, nos precipitar em nada. – concluiu, olhando para cada um dos membros de seu grupo. - Entendido?

Os três assentiram, mesmo que o quarto ninja tivesse hesitado em concordar.

oOo

O tempo passava devagar quando se estava preso em um quarto sem nada para fazer, nem para se pensar. A não ser, a preocupação com seu pai. Hoshi às vezes sentia vontade de gritar de tanta frustração. Entretanto, sair chutando paredes e gastando seu fôlego não adiantaria. Nunca quisera tanto estar junto de seu otousan como naquele momento. E nunca amaldiçoara tanto sua impetuosidade, quanto fazia durante o período que era mantido como um refém entre aquelas quatro paredes. Além da aflição da confirmação de que seu pai fora ferido, existia a angústia de saber o que este estaria sentido, não só por si, seu filho, estar preso, mas por causa daquele garoto loiro…

Naruto.

Não tinha a menor ideia, e nem como aquilo era possível. A pessoa quem seu otousan tanto amava, deveria estar morta pela mesma quantidade de anos que hoje, ele, Hoshi, tinha de vida. Entretanto, estava vivo, tendo a mesma aparência de um jovem de dezesseis anos, como se os anos para ele não tivessem se passado.

Formulava, para tentar passar o tempo em seu cárcere, teorias que lhe explicassem aquela situação. Fora-lhe contado que Naruto morrera por ter perdido o controle do demônio que habitava seu ser e que, por isso, os amigos foram obrigados a sacrificá-lo. Ele estava morto, definitivamente morto, vira seu tumulo, chegara a ficar pesaroso por não conhecê-lo. No entanto… Seria possível que o loiro tivesse forjado sua própria morte e ficado recluso até o ataque? Mas como? Por qual motivo? Vingança? Contra quem? Konoha ou seu pai?

Por quê?

Não entendia…

Naruto não teria como fingir a própria morte e continuar imutável, com a mesma jovialidade de quinze anos atrás. Não tinha conhecimentos ninja o suficiente para atuar como um, sabia o que era de noção geral de qualquer pessoa comum e um pouco mais por seu pai ser um, mesmo que não atuante. Sendo assim, começara a imaginar se existia algum jutsu que trouxesse os mortos de volta a vida. Ou simplesmente clonasse de forma definitiva a imagem de alguém que não vivia mais. Só que, se tal jutsu existisse, provavelmente seu pai teria buscado usá-lo há muito tempo, afinal, o que ele sentia por Naruto parecia ser algo incomensurável.

Mas, o que mais lhe incomodava era saber que havia nascido daquele rapaz. Estar frente a frente com a pessoa que lhe trouxera ao mundo não fizera com que sentisse nada além de uma grande raiva, por ter sido estúpido o suficiente em pensar admirar alguém que tinha olhos malignos como os dele. Alguém que fora capaz de atacar seu otousan. Jamais poderia perdoar um ato como aquele, não importando os motivos que fossem.

Tudo o que imaginara - e que os outros fizeram-no acreditar - fora demolido com o primeiro contato que teve com ele. E a única coisa que desejava, do fundo de seu coração, era poder voltar para junto de seu pai.

Seus olhos negros desviaram-se para a porta que se abriu. Fechou imediatamente a expressão ao ver que se tratava de seu raptor. Pelo menos, dessa vez, estava sozinho e não acompanhado daquele loiro desgraçado.

- Será que podemos conversar agora, Hoshi-kun? – o homem lhe perguntou, amenamente, com um sorriso estampando os lábios finos.

- Eu tenho outra escolha? – o garoto replicou, dando de ombros.

A risada que o outro deu, fez com que se contraísse internamente, principalmente quando este se aproximou e tomou a liberdade de sentar-se ao seu lado na cama de solteiro.

- Você realmente tem a personalidade forte do jinchuuriki da raposa, mas a beleza de Sasuke-kun. – quase que prontamente retroagiu quando uma das mãos pálidas do homem se ergueu e tocou seu queixo, mas permaneceu parado, não querendo demonstrar medo, enquanto ele levantava seu rosto, analisando-o com apreciação: - Arriscaria a dizer que se parece muito mais com Itachi-san.

A conversa que não mostrara ser de qualquer interesse, de repente trouxe um brilho de curiosidade ao olhar do garoto, que imediatamente questionou, esquecendo-se até mesmo do toque do outro homem em seu rosto.

- Conheceu meu tio?

Seu pai falava tão pouco sobre a família. Não sabia quase nada sobre seu passado, enquanto tantas pessoas, que nem tinham qualquer ligação, pareciam conhecer tanto. Sabia que Itachi Uchiha fora seu tio, e seu pai comentava - de vez em quando - que fisicamente lembrava o primogênito de sua família. E lhe disse também, que este morrera devido a uma grave doença. Aquilo sempre lhe fora suficiente, jamais pressionara seu otousan a dizer mais nada. Contudo, isso agora parecia estar mudando, e se perguntava se tudo não estava ligado ao reaparecimento de Naruto.

- Eu o conheci. Como já disse: sei muito sobre o passado que seu pai vem escondendo de você, Hoshi-kun.

Por um súbito instante, o menino sentiu um calafrio subir por sua coluna ante a proximidade daquele homem. E isso fez com que reagisse. Estapeando aquela mão para longe de si.

- Quem é você? – exigiu saber, se levantando da cama, mas ainda olhando diretamente para o desconhecido que o fitava com certo divertimento, aparentemente não tendo se ofendido por sua agressão.

Para sua surpresa, ele não lhe negou a resposta:

- Um dia eu fui um jovem chamado Kabuto Yakushi. Mas graças a ousadia e dedicação desse meu seguidor, consegui tomar seu corpo completamente e voltar a existir como eu era antes de Sasuke-kun se rebelar contra mim.

Com um vinco se destacando entre suas sobrancelhas, o garoto demonstrou estar completamente confuso:

- Eu não estou entendendo.

O sorriso satírico que repuxou o canto dos lábios do homem, não o incomodou. Viu-o ficar de pé e do rosto tirar os óculos e, como se fosse uma segunda pele, a máscara que usava, revelando ser uma pessoa completamente diferente.

- Entenderá em breve, Hoshi-kun. Mas para ficarmos mais íntimos, me chame de Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru? – repetiu confuso, dando-se conta que jamais ouvira nada sobre ele.

O homem de longos cabelos escuros, olhos âmbar e tez morbidamente pálida, sorriu satisfeito por ouvir o seu nome sendo proferido por aqueles lábios e limitou-se a indagar:

- Estaria interessado agora em escutar o que tenho a contar?

- Sobre o passado? – quis confirmar e, mesmo incomodado com a aproximação do outro, manteve-se onde estava.

O sorriso se alargou ainda mais e Orochimaru o corrigiu:

- Sobre seu pai.

Um pouco temeroso, Hoshi engoliu em seco e, ainda que hesitante, assentiu com a cabeça.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

Peço desculpas pela demora, mas fiquei envolvida com o desenvolvimento de uma fic para concurso e não pude me dedicar à Reminiscência como queria... Espero poder me redimir com uma próxima postagem mais rápida...

Agradeço a todos que estão enviando comentários, em especial a **neeBear**, pois não pude responder à ela, devidamente, por email.

**neeBear**, obrigada por comentar, e fico muito contente por saber que está acompanhando e gostando da fic!

Quem for postar review deslogado, se puder, peço que deixe o endereço de email no lugar destinado ao nome e assinem no final da review... não adianta colocar no comentário porque nesse espaço o fanfiction simplesmente apaga qualquer link ou endereço eletrônico...

Só queria avisar também, que estou escrevendo uma fic SasuNaru em parceria, com a autora **Kiyavi M**... Vocês podem encontrar o link no meu perfil...

* * *


	8. Sétimo Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Dréinha (Andréia Kennen)

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Tento descobrir o que te faz se comportar assim  
Enquanto eu me deito  
Ferido e doente…  
E eu não me importo  
Se você disser que esse amor é pela última vez…

oOo

Gaara acompanhava Sasuke a uma certa distância. Estavam naquela caminhada há dois dias e ainda não sabia onde o moreno queria chegar. Havia a certeza de que ele sequer tinha noção do paradeiro do filho, mas parecia conhecer um rumo para seguir.

Antes de deixar a vila, o ruivo foi cuidado ao deixar uma mensagem para que não houvesse uma comoção por causa de seu desaparecimento. Achava até muito plausível seguir o Uchiha, mesmo sendo um Kage. Não poderia ignorar que o outro era volátil o suficiente para precipitar-se e acabar prejudicando, ao invés de colaborar. O mistério sobre o ataque e as intenções do sequestro de Hoshi, permaneciam no ar. Por isso mesmo, permitir que Sasuke agisse por puro instinto, estava fora de questão.

Anoitecia quando alcançaram um vilarejo. Durante o percurso, os dois não haviam trocado mais do que meia dúzia de palavras. Mas isso não incomodava o ruivo. O que o deixava ressabiado, era o trajeto que seguiam. Pensava no quão pouco conhecia o outro homem para simplesmente confiar que este estivesse fazendo a coisa certa.

A escuridão da noite já encobria o céu. Continuaram caminhando, enquanto ouviam seus passos ecoando nas ruas vazia daquela vila. Os habitantes do lugar já deveriam estar recolhidos, dado o horário avançado.

No entanto, a presença de um terceiro elemento surgindo no meio da rua, a alguns metros a frente deles, fez com que parassem. Gaara reconheceu de imediato a figura que se colocava no caminho.

- Eu quase não pude acreditar quando senti seu chakra se aproximando. – a mulher comentou, com um sorriso irônico. - Que ventos o trazem até mim, Sasuke?

- Preciso da sua ajuda. – o moreno informou.

O Kazekage, ao raciocinar rapidamente, compreendeu as ações de Sasuke ao percorrer um caminho tão longo para chegar ali. Ele sabia exatamente onde encontrá-la, e via nela a forma mais fácil de descobrir onde estaria Hoshi. Apesar da animosidade que existia entre eles, o ruivo tinha que admitir, pelo menos para si mesmo, que o descendente dos Uchiha tinha alguma inteligência. Assim, permaneceu calado, escutando a conversa entre ambos.

- Interesseiro. – ela o acusou, com humor embutido. - Deveria ter previsto que justamente você, não apareceria para uma simples visita de cortesia.

Nisso Gaara tinha que concordar com ela. Sasuke sempre fora alguém que usara as pessoas para benefício próprio – cumprir com os objetivos que determinara para si. Mesmo que agora estivesse motivado a salvar a vida do filho, não alterava a forma dele agir.

A mulher meneou a cabeça para que fosse seguida e assim o fizeram. Discutir qualquer assunto, no meio da vila, – mesmo que esta estivesse dormindo – não era algo muito sábio. Ela os guiou para fora dos limites do vilarejo, adentrando na área fechada da floresta. Gaara decidiu manter-se um pouco distante, enquanto Sasuke conversava com a ex-companheira, tentando convencê-la a ajudá-lo.

- Suigetsu e o Juugo? – o moreno perguntou, sabendo que ela compreenderia o que queria saber.

- Ih, esqueça esses dois. – ela aconselhou, desgostosa. - Depois que o Taka se desfez, os dois se perderam no mundo. – fez-se uma pausa, em seguida inquiriu: - Mas o que deseja de mim?

- Que encontre o meu filho. – Sasuke respondeu, abruptamente.

Karin espantou-se. Ficara confusa e, para ter certeza de que não escutara errado, indagou:

- Encontrar o quê?

Sasuke inspirou profundamente e repetiu, desviando brevemente o olhar.

- Meu filho. – E após um segundo, voltou a encará-la, determinando: - Você deve ser capaz de localizá-lo.

A mulher continuava tentando processar o que escutara de sua antiga paixão. Ainda era estranho conceber o que aquele homem acabara de lhe revelar. Não conseguia imaginá-lo como um pai de família, com uma esposa dedicada e uma vida simplória. E, pelo que se lembrava, ele tinha aquele sentimento doentio pelo hospedeiro da raposa de nove caudas. Pegou-se curiosa sobre o que acontecera na vida do amigo depois que haviam se separado.

Saindo de seus pensamentos, viu que Sasuke esperava por uma resposta e, recompondo-se do lapso, esclareceu:

- Se ele tiver a mesma linha de chakra que você, acredito que não tenha problemas. Mas… - deixando que a curiosidade tomasse o melhor de si, questionou: - Quando foi que começou a distribuir Uchihinhas por aí?

- Eu só tenho ele. – Sasuke elucidou, voltando ao assunto em questão: - Foi levado por Kabuto.

- Kabu-quem? – Karin exclamou, com olhos do tamanho de pratos, para em seguida contestar como se o moreno tivesse perdido a cabeça: - O capacho já deve estar morto, Sasuke.

- Não. – ele reafirmou, seriamente. - Pelo menos me pareceu bem vivo quando sequestrou meu filho.

Karin suspirou. Sabia que poderia ser possível. Se Kabuto estivesse mesmo vivo - como Sasuke afirmava – buscava por vingança. Mas, havia passado tanto tempo, que era óbvio prever que o fiel assistente de Orochimaru tivesse morrido ou ganhado outro rumo no mundo.

Seria um grande problema para Sasuke estar na mira de uma pessoa obcecada como Yakushi, ainda mais pelos métodos que este estava adotando: atingi-lo indiretamente. Karin não entendia como o moreno tinha o dom de atrair confusão.

O moreno sequer deveria lembrar-se de sua existência, até aquele momento. E só recordou-se, por precisar de seu dom para rastrear o chakra do filho. Ele sempre soube onde encontrá-la. Pois uma vez, há muito anos atrás, avisara que firmaria residência naquele lugar. Não negava que sempre tivera esperança de que Sasuke um dia lhe desse a chance de se aproximar, principalmente depois que ouvira da morte daquela aberração por quem o amigo se apaixonara. Só que isso nunca aconteceu.

Tirando um instante para reparar no ex-líder do time Taka, notou, - como no primeiro instante que o vira no vilarejo - o quanto os anos haviam lhe sido generosos. A feição infantil fora substituída totalmente por traços adultos e uma expressão endurecida, dando a ele um aspecto muito sério e intimidador. Ele ficara mais alto alguns centímetros, o corpo emanava uma masculinidade tentadora, ainda mais, por estar vestido com o traje que tinha o símbolo de seu clã nas costas.

Quase se estapeou mentalmente.

"Quando vou aprender a controlar minha libido?", pensou, sorrindo. E logo formulou sua própria resposta:

"Nunca."

Ignorando a presença do ruivo, que esperava um pouco mais ao longe - observando tudo de braços cruzados e encostado a uma árvore - Karin se aproximou do belo homem a sua frente, decidida a acabar com uma frustração que carregara por anos. Assim, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço subitamente, e tomou a boca dele na sua, sem dar-lhe chance de repeli-la.

Impressionado com a ousadia da mulher, Gaara assistiu a situação a sua frente com estranheza e constrangimento. Num primeiro momento, realmente pensou que Sasuke iria empurrá-la para longe, ao reparar em sua apatia ao beijo. Mas quando seus olhos fecharam e pôs-se a corresponder ao avanço de Karin, o Kazekage demonstrou estranhamento e um pouco de revolta. Com a eminência de reencontrarem Naruto, como o Uchiha tinha a coragem de…?

Bem perto dali, escondido na copa de uma das árvores altas, os olhos vermelhos observavam com a expressão enojada e rancorosa, a cena que se dava mais abaixo.

- Era isso que você queria ver? – ele falou baixo, consigo mesmo. – Você sempre foi um masoquista idiota. Correndo atrás desse Uchiha, oferecendo a ele tudo de mais estúpido que seu coração ordenasse. Espero que a visão tenha lhe dado todo o sofrimento que desejava.

Karin abriu os olhos repentinamente em meio ao beijo e afastou Sasuke bruscamente.

Vendo o estresse e a confusão impressos no semblante da mulher, Sasuke notou quando ela direcionou o olhar para o topo de uma das árvores.

- O que houve? – ele inquiriu, sabendo que para Karin estar tensa e meio defensiva, algo deveria estar errado.

- Um chakra. Naquela árvore. – sinalizou a direção com a cabeça e informou: - Tinha mais alguém aqui.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, ao mesmo tempo em que Gaara, ao ouvirem sobre o intruso. O ruivo desencostou-se da árvore e olhou para cima. Como nenhum deles percebera a aproximação ou a presença de um quarto elemento ali?

- E como você não percebeu isso antes? – Sasuke quis saber, desconfiado.

- Eu não sei. – Karin balançou a cabeça negativamente. Nem ela entendia ao certo o que ocorrera, mas não havia dúvidas sobre o que distinguira. - E o que senti foi rápido demais. Desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido. – baixando o olhar e oscilando entre os dois homens que a observavam tão confusos quanto ela, prosseguiu: - Ninguém tem o poder de sumir assim. Mesmo que tivesse fugido, eu ainda estaria sentindo seu afastamento.

Sasuke ficou tenso de repente ao recordar-se da familiaridade com a situação que passara enquanto visitava o túmulo de Naruto. Naquele momento, ele também sentira que estava sendo observado e distinguira, apesar de fraco, um chakra. Esse mesmo chakra desaparecera repentinamente com a chegada de Hoshi. Algo em seu coração se comprimiu, causando-lhe aflição, que conteve e conseguiu camuflar. Ainda assim, indagou:

- Karin, esse chakra era familiar?

Ela inspirou profundamente e contou:

- Faz muito tempo, mas poderia jurar que era o mesmo daquele retardado do Naruto. Só que não pode ser, afinal, ele está morto. – a mulher disse, reparando na troca de olhar entre os dois homens. Desconfiada, ela quis se certificar, temerosa pela resposta que receberia: - Ele está morto, não está?

Sentindo-se subitamente irritado consigo mesmo e até mesmo com Karin, Sasuke se afastou. Queria poder se socar por sua estupidez, mas agora era tarde demais. Naruto estivera ali e vira o beijo, tinha certeza disso. Estava espionando-o, mas há quanto tempo e por quê? A Kyuubi estava no controle do corpo de seu amado, então, qual o motivo dele estar à espreita daquele jeito? Seria possível que realmente ainda existisse um pouco de seu Naruto naquele corpo?

- Eu não tenho tempo a perder. – Sasuke anunciou, friamente. - Você já teve o que queria, Karin.

Inconformada, a mulher cruzou os braços e reclamou:

- Ei, ei! Você pode demorar semanas, até mesmo meses para encontrar seu moleque sem a minha ajuda. Acredita que nas mãos de alguém como Kabuto ele terá tanto tempo? Não acha que mereço bem mais que um beijo?

Foi quando Gaara se deu conta do que aquele beijo basicamente se tratava: uma troca. Mesmo que a raiva por Sasuke tê-la beijado ainda se mantivesse presente, o ruivo também admirava a capacidade do moreno de colocar a busca pelo filho acima de qualquer questão moral que pudesse haver – se é que realmente existia – dentro de si.

- Karin… - Sasuke sibilou, demonstrando que não estava disposto a barganhar mais para conseguir a ajuda da mulher, de forma civilizada.

Ela suspirou vencida e começando a caminhar, resmungou:

- Sasuke assexuado. Vamos lá, atrás do moleque.

oOo

Hoshi escutou cada palavra que aquele homem tinha a dizer sobre seu pai. Contos de um tempo que sequer pensava em nascer. Sobre batalhas que nunca ouvira falar, enquanto outras estavam descritas apenas em livros de história. Sobre um clã que foi massacrado por ninguém menos que seu tio. Sobre o puro desejo de vingança que regera a vida de Sasuke Uchiha durante anos, e que o motivou a trair seus amigos e a machucar aquele que, há pouco soubera, ser ninguém menos que a pessoa quem lhe dera a vida.

O garoto aprendeu cada passo que Sasuke Uchiha dera para conseguir o poder necessário, para cumprir um desejo egoísta e de como ele fora bem sucedido em tal empreitada. Sasuke matara, em termos, Itachi Uchiha, o próprio irmão. Supostamente vingara a destruição de um clã que segundo as palavras daquele homem, não merecia tamanha consideração, já que o próprio tramava contra Konoha.

Soube da busca incessante de Naruto para trazer Sasuke de volta a vila. E que este abdicou até mesmo, do sonho de ser um Hokage, para cumprir com o seu objetivo e não falhar em sua busca. E de quantas vezes fora simplesmente descartado e, até mesmo, quase destruído pelo objeto de suas afeições.

De cabeça baixa, em pé no meio daquele quarto, Hoshi tentava assimilar tudo o que lhe fora contado; querendo encontrar uma ligação com o pouco que o pai lhe contara durante aquele tempo.

Seus avós… Aqueles que sabia terem sido protetores… Seu tio… Aquele que seu pai dissera ser cuidadoso e muito forte; que pensava ter morrido de uma doença.

E Naruto… Seu pai não dissera e demonstrara amar Naruto mais do que tudo no mundo?

Então, como ele poderia ter tentado matá-lo? Como conseguiria ser uma pessoa como aquela que Orochimaru descrevera?

Talvez fosse por isso que aquele loiro agora estava se voltando contra Sasuke. Contudo, ainda era difícil acreditar em toda a história.

- E como pode Naruto estar vivo? – perguntou, sentindo-se meio atordoado. - Eles não o mataram?

- Graças a mim, Hoshi-kun. – Orochimaru disse, com certo tom de orgulho em sua voz. - Sasuke me usou e depois tentou me destruir, assim como veio, mais tarde, destruir Naruto. Achei justo que ambos tivéssemos a chance de fazer com que ele pagasse por tudo o que fez.

- O que você fez? Ele parece ter a mesma idade que eu.

- Mas ele tem a mesma idade que você. Depois do velório e de Sasuke-kun deixar Konoha, recuperei o corpo de do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e o preservei. Levei muito tempo até conseguir criar um jutsu que o trouxesse de volta a vida. – Orochimaru recordava-se de cada vida que tivera que sacrificar, da quantidade de chakra que teve que arrancar dessas pessoas para restaurar todo o sistema vital de Naruto e, consequentemente, da Kyuubi. Porém, isso não o incomodava nem um pouco, pois tivera sucesso. Depois de quinze anos, conseguira aperfeiçoar seus métodos e trazer o falecido amante de Sasuke de volta a vida. Logicamente, o loiro criara uma resistência contra a reversão, mas, ao final, foi inútil. Sorrindo, continuou: - O resultado foi perfeito, Naruto retornou como se a batalha contra os idiotas de Konoha jamais tivesse ocorrido.

Trazendo à tona as palavras de seu pai, quando este contara sobre o passado, de como Naruto morrera, Hoshi contestou:

- Mas ele não os culpava pelo o que tinha acontecido. Por que então se voltar contra?

Orochimaru riu levemente e retorquiu:

- Há coisas que vão além de sua compreensão, Hoshi-kun.

O garoto fechou a expressão e, com uma determinação impressa nos olhos negros, afirmou:

- Eu não acredito em você. – Ele viu o homem pálido erguer uma das sobrancelhas e prosseguiu: - Meu pai não é o tipo de pessoa que você descreveu! E, se esse Naruto idiota está contra ele agora, depois de tudo, então, está contra mim também.

Acreditava em seu pai, mesmo que a verdade tivesse sido omitida, confiava no caráter dele, na pessoa que conhecia. E não numa versão inventada por alguém que mal conhecia. Devia isso a seu otousan. Verdade ou não, ninguém o colocaria contra a única pessoa que amava no mundo.

- Quanta devoção, mesmo sabendo que seu pai não merece nem mesmo o presente de ter você. – Orochimaru disse, debochadamente.

- Ele pode não ter me contado todas essas coisas ruins, mas eu sei que foi só para me poupar. – falou, de maneira petulante.

- Mesmo se soubesse que ele seria capaz de destruí-lo para ter Naruto de volta? – o homem de lisos e longos cabelos negros, rebateu.

Hoshi franziu o cenho. Aquela fora a coisa mais estúpida e absurda que já ouvira até ali. Seu pai jamais trocaria sua vida pela de outra pessoa. Nunca! Aquele imbecil a sua frente só poderia ser louco, não tinha outra explicação.

- Ele não seria capaz… - começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

- Você não sabe do que Sasuke-kun é capaz… - Orochimaru o contrariou. - Ah, sobre a parte que eu realmente queria lhe contar, Hoshi-kun… Está disposto a ouvir o que tenho a dizer sobre o seu pai?

Hoshi riu, realmente achando engraçado que o tal Orochimaru insistisse em querer ludibriá-lo.

- Você ainda não terminou?

Passando a língua pelos lábios, Orochimaru se aproximou mais do garoto a sua frente, notando sua apreensão. Gostava das reações que vinham daquele rapaz e da forma que não se cansava de enfrentá-lo com aquele olhar petulante.

- Eu praticamente, não falei nada sobre seu pai. – confessou, num tom falsamente inocente.

- Como não? – Hoshi questionou, não retroagindo ante a presença do homem diante de si, encarando os olhos deste sem desviar. Se existia algo mais sobre o passado de seu pai que ainda ficara por dizer, não acreditava que seria pior do que o que já ouvira.

Mas o menino sentiu-se ainda mais tenso quando o rosto de Orochimaru se inclinou, aproximando-se do seu ouvido, sussurrou:

- Itachi Uchiha. Eu quero lhe contar sobre Itachi-san. – ele disse, com um sorriso evidente em sua voz e, após uma breve pausa, finalizou: - Seu pai.

O sangue pareceu se esvair de seu corpo, bem como o coração que falhou uma batida em seu peito. Teria escutado direito? Ou apenas interpretara errado? O que aquele homem estava querendo insinuar, afinal?

Sua falta de reação – o atordoamento em meio ao choque - só permitiu que as palavras deixassem seus lábios quase debilmente.

- O quê?

Um riso abafado, perto de sua orelha, causou-lhe um arrepio. Em seguida, escutou o outro retrucar:

- Eu não disse que existiam coisas que Sasuke-kun omitira? Ou seria mentiu? – ponderou irônico, tocando a cintura do garoto e passando a língua pelo lóbulo de sua orelha, ousadamente. - Afinal, todos acreditam realmente que você é filho dele.

Tomado por um sentimento de raiva e negação, Hoshi empurrou Orochimaru para longe de si e, furioso, esbravejou:

- Eu sou filho dele! – Encarou o olhar indiferente do homem e com as orbes negras oscilando para uma expressão quase de súplica, indagou: - Não sou? – sentindo o peito doer ao notar que o homem não se retratava no que dissera, Hoshi explodiu: - Ele disse que eu era!

- Pois ele o enganou. – contrariou, divertindo-se com o sofrimento que via transbordar do rapaz. E, sem piedade, continuou: - Você tem o sangue Uchiha correndo em suas veias, mas não é o sangue de Sasuke-kun. Seu progenitor foi Itachi-san.

- Não… Isso está errado. - Hoshi negou, balançando a cabeça, e acusou: - Você é quem está mentindo!

Orochimaru riu. Era impressionante como algumas palavras poderiam destruir a alma de uma pessoa. Presenciava isso bem diante de si, na forma como o garoto tentava enfrentar a realidade, sem muito sucesso.

- Não tenho motivos para mentir. – afirmou, apreciando a umidade que começava a se criar nas belas orbes ônix do jovem. - Acredite, você é filho de Naruto Uzumaki e Itachi Uchiha… E você se parece tanto com Itachi-san. – finalizou, quase nostalgicamente.

O barulho da porta se abrindo e a entrada repentina do rapaz loiro, chamou a atenção de ambos, interrompendo bruscamente a conversa que tinham ali.

- Nosso acordo não foi esse, Orochimaru. – o Jinchuuriki citou.

- Existem cláusulas que não foram bem especificadas em nosso acordo, Naruto-kun. – O homem replicou, cinicamente.

Estreitando os olhos para o Sannin, o loiro alertou:

- O moleque está fora do seu alcance.

- Devo presumir que está agindo em defesa de sua cria. – Orochimaru ironizou, implicando com o outro.

- Presuma o que quiser. – disse, de forma desinteressada. - A única coisa que quero é destruir Sasuke Uchiha. E, quando minha vingança estiver realizada, nosso trato se findará.

Ignorado dentro daquele quarto pelos outros dois, Hoshi sentia a mente espiralar. Tudo o que Orochimaru lhe contara desde o início de sua conversa, até o presente momento, fazia com que o ódio e a mágoa se chocassem violentamente, principalmente, perante a presença de Naruto. Se sua vida estava se transformando num inferno, o único culpado era ele. Se fosse verdade o que lhe fora revelado, o loiro fora quem causara todo o caos.

- Como você pode? – estourou, com as mãos fechando fortemente em punho, encarando furiosamente o outro jovem. - Ele sofreu todo esse tempo com a sua morte! Como pode pensar em machucá-lo?

Com os olhos vermelhos voltando-se na direção do filho, Naruto rechaçou:

- Ficaria surpreso com o quanto de dor e sofrimento seu querido Sasuke causou.

- Ficando sentimental? – Orochimaru não perdeu a chance de debochar de seu subordinado. - Quem diria…

O olhar aguçado direcionou-se repentinamente para o moreno e o loiro sibilou:

- Cale a boca, ou eu mesmo te mato, cobra nojenta.

- Meu pai não… - Mais uma vez Hoshi tentou ir em defesa de Sasuke, mas foi rispidamente interrompido.

- Não escutou o que lhe foi dito, pirralho? – Naruto indagou vendo o garoto engolir em seco. – Sasuke não é seu pai. Ele é um demente ignóbil que só sabia ser manipulado pelos outros e nem isso ele conseguia fazer direito. – apontou com rancor. - Ficava batendo cabeça, achando que precisava sempre vingar alguém, odiar alguém, e não tinha sequer força suficiente para isso. Sempre foi um fraco.

Mesmo balançado pela confirmação de Naruto de que Sasuke não era seu pai, Hoshi lembrou-se das palavras do mais velho, dos anos em que amou somente a ele e mais ninguém e assim, tentou gerar algum tipo de emoção naquele rapaz que deveria ter algum sentimento por seu otousan.

- Ele disse que você era importante… Ele ama você!

- Sasuke Uchiha não ama a ninguém, além dele próprio. – contrariou as palavras do garoto. - As coisas só têm importância para ele quando o estão favorecendo de alguma forma. Você foi uma conveniência, porque Sasuke queria reerguer o clã maldito. Entretanto, em nenhum minuto, ele pensou nas conseqüências. E, de tão fraco que era, permitiu que eu tomasse a frente de uma batalha inteira a favor de Konoha. E como solução, para eliminar o último problema que a vila tinha, preferiu me destruir.

- Meu pai não é assim! – gritou frustrado. - Ele não permitiria que o matassem se tivesse escolha!

- Acorde, pirralho! E admita que não conhece o homem chamado Sasuke Uchiha. Você não sabe nada sobre ele!

Orochimaru observava, quieto, a discussão entre pai e filho. Achando curioso o modo como Hoshi insistia em negar a realidade, e a forma como o loiro lidava com a cria, com a qual tivera pouco contato. Definitivamente, era interessante ver a animosidade que crescia entre eles, principalmente dentro de Hoshi. O garoto parecia pronto a atacar o próprio pai, ou simplesmente desmoronar ali mesmo, devido às lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar dos olhos negros.

- Não importa qual seja a história, eu conheço meu otousan e ele nunca, NUNCA, seria isso que vocês o acusam! – Hoshi insistiu. Mesmo que Sasuke não fosse seu pai, mesmo que a dor em seu coração fosse insuportável por saber que o vínculo que existia com ele nunca fora o que acreditou ser, durante toda uma vida. Ainda assim, não permitiria que eles o subestimassem. – E a única coisa por qual lamento, é por ele ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa como você!

- Uma pessoa como eu? – Naruto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras, e com escárnio relatou: - Alguém que correu atrás do sobrevivente do clã maldito, não permitindo que este acabasse virando uma mera marionete nas mãos de pessoas como Orochimaru? – Ele sequer fez questão de tomar noção da cara desgostosa que o homem pálido lhe lançara, limitando-se a fitar Hoshi. - Alguém como eu que deu a vida para salvar a dele e a sua, moleque inútil?

- Alguém como você deveria ter ficado morto. – Hoshi cuspiu com raiva, os olhos escuros, em meio às lágrimas que agora escorriam livremente pelo rosto alvo, oscilaram adquirindo rapidamente uma tonalidade intensa de vermelho.

No segundo seguinte, tudo se perdeu.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Dessa vez eu acho que não demorei, não é mesmo?

Espero postar o próximo capítulo em breve.

E quero agradecer a todos que vem me mandando reviews e me incentivando a continuar atualizando esse projeto.

Muito obrigada mesmo!


	9. Oitavo Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Dréinha (Andréia Kennen)

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Estou agüentando outro dia  
Só para ver o que você jogará no meu caminho  
Estou me segurando nas palavras que você diz  
Você disse que eu ficarei bem...

oOo

_Onde eu estou?_ – Hoshi se perguntava confuso, andando pelos corredores daquele lugar sinistro e desconhecido. Não poderia negar que estava assustado, mas não hesitava em continuar a caminhar, enquanto se indagava o que havia acontecido.

Estava discutindo com Naruto, quando de repente a raiva se tornou tão grande…

E agora estava ali.

A lembrança do motivo de tanto ódio emergia aos poucos em sua consciência. As palavras de Orochimaru, toda a história sobre o passado de seu pai…

Não…

Sasuke não era seu pai.

O maldito Naruto confirmara.

Tudo o que acreditava, destruído.

Gostaria de conversar mais – não com o odioso jovem que infelizmente lhe dera a vida – mas com Orochimaru. Ele o afetava menos que o loiro e, certamente, responderia suas perguntas. Pelo menos, mostrara-se disposto a isso, principalmente, pela forma como o tratava. Através dele, ficaria sabendo sobre a situação real de seu nascimento e sobre Itachi…

Seu coração doía só de pensar que seu otousan – Sasuke – não era realmente quem pensava ser. Continuava difícil imaginar uma inversão de papéis. O homem que ouvira falar e a quem conhecia como sendo seu tio, era ninguém menos que seu verdadeiro pai…

Indagava-se sobre o que Orochimaru insinuara. O tipo de pessoa que Sasuke era e, se ele de fato o eliminaria, se a recompensa para isso fosse ter Naruto de volta.

Levando em consideração o que ele fizera no passado, o jovem que fora descrito para si, o amor que Sasuke sentia pelo garoto de cabelos loiros… Se ele tivesse mesmo cuidado e aceitado sua existência para satisfazer Naruto, então…

Balançou a cabeça negativamente querendo afastar aquela linha de pensamento, pois, no momento, tinha que se preocupar em descobrir que lugar era àquele, onde fora aprisionado. E, o mais importante, como sair dali.

Seus passos eram quase cautelosos, enquanto torcia o nariz ao sentir seus pés sob aquela água nojenta que cobria o chão. Olhava ao redor, as paredes, os corredores, tudo lembrava muito uma galeria de esgoto.

Como infernos viera parar ali?

Seu cenho se franziu ao alcançar um enorme portão. Imaginou que talvez fosse a saída daquele lugar estranho. Contudo, ao se aproximar vagarosamente, a escuridão que era retida além das grades, mostrou-se, na verdade, como uma prisão, e admirou-se ao ver o selo que estava colado ali.

Desconfiado e receoso, Hoshi se aproximou mais das grades e chamou:

- Tem alguém aí?

Sua voz ecoou sem resposta pelas paredes daquele lugar. E, apesar de aparentar estar completamente sozinho, sua visão aguçada distinguiu algo além daqueles portões. Criou coragem, tocou as barras douradas e forçou-se a enxergar o que existia no fundo daquela cela.

Suas mãos se fecharam com mais força ao redor do metal, enquanto engolia em seco para tentar amenizar o bolo que se formara na boca de seu estômago.

- Ei! Se isso é uma brincadeira sua, bastardo, é melhor parar de palhaçada!

A forma sentada, encolhida e encostada em uma parede, não lhe respondeu; sequer se moveu de sua posição. Não tinha duvidas: era o maldito Naruto.

No entanto, existia algo de diferente…

Hoshi observou com mais atenção a palidez no rosto, nos braços largados ao lado do corpo e, principalmente, no olhar do loiro. Estes eram tão límpidos, belos e azuis, como o céu num dia de sol.

Nunca vira aqueles olhos antes. O Naruto que conhecia e que lhe causava tanto ódio tinha aqueles carregados orbes vermelhos com pupilas verticais, enquanto o adolescente que se encontrava ali…

Não poderia ser…

Não poderia…

O demônio.

Seu pai lhe contara sobre o demônio. O ser desprezível que fora lacrado dentro do garoto quando ainda era apenas um bebê.

Seu raciocínio formou-se rápido, levando em consideração as possibilidades, tudo o que ouvira, até então, e chegou numa provável resposta.

Como não percebera antes?

- Ei, Naruto! – chamou alto, querendo tirar suas dúvidas. - Está me ouvindo?

Nada.

O loiro não respondia e, pela primeira vez, Hoshi sentiu uma pontada estranha no coração. Aquele Naruto parecia um boneco quebrado que fora jogado e esquecido ali. Não havia vida, nem mesmo nos surpreendentes olhos azuis. Estes estavam entreabertos, cansados, desfocados e o semblante que só vira exibir expressões debochadas, irônicas e ameaçadoras, agora demonstrava apenas, uma nuance de tristeza.

- Ei!! Fala comigo! – exigiu, sacudindo as grades e criando um eco do metal por todo o lugar. – Naruto!

Uma mão foi espalmada violentamente contra a grade, fazendo com que Hoshi se sobressaltasse.

- Querendo criar confusão onde não deve, filhote? – a voz lhe perguntou, causando calafrios em sua coluna. E não precisava se voltar para trás para saber quem era.

Recuou um passo quando repentinamente, aquele Naruto que desprezava, se materializou na sua frente, do outro lado do portão.

Assustado, viu o sorriso se alargar nos lábios do garoto de olhos vermelhos. Provavelmente ao constatar que ele, Hoshi, estava com medo. Mesmo assim, acusou:

- Você não é o Naruto. É a raposa de nove caudas!

A risada do loiro repercutiu pelos corredores e, foi com admiração, que ele comentou:

- Que orgulho aquele idiota teria se visse que não herdou os neurônios dele, moleque. Mas, como vê… - meneou a cabeça para trás, na direção do corpo largado, e informou: - Naruto não tem mais como se orgulhar de nada.

Ainda não compreendia exatamente o que significava tudo àquilo. Entretanto, sua dedução fora rápida. Quando àquele garoto era vivo, ele carrega dentro do seu corpo, um demônio selado. Agora, a história parecia ter se invertido. O demônio estava vivo, e carregava o garoto selado dentro dele. E, por mais que não simpatizasse com Naruto, achava a situação injusta.

O menino voltou seus olhos para o corpo que aparentava estar desprovido de vida, no entanto, direcionou sua pergunta para Kyuubi:

- O que você fez com ele?

- Eu não fiz nada. – Kyuubi respondeu, seriamente. - Sasuke Uchiha fez.

Trincando os dentes, Hoshi rebateu:

- Meu pai nunca faria nada contra o Naruto.

Se existia uma coisa da qual tinha certeza, essa era o amor de Sasuke por Naruto. Inegável e incomensurável…

De qualquer forma, confirmara assim que aquele garoto que era semelhante ao Naruto, não passava da raposa de nove caudas. Ficou em silêncio por um instante, formulando perguntas em sua cabeça. Precisava questioná-lo, e tentar assim, agrupar o máximo de informações possíveis:

- Que lugar é esse?

- Essa é a minha mente, a qual você só foi capaz de entrar por causa desses seus olhos amaldiçoados. – explicou e, com um sorriso de puro escárnio, finalizou: - Quem diria que herdaria o Sharingan dos Uchiha.

Os olhos, agora não mais escuros e sim vermelhos, se arregalaram ante a insinuação da Kyuubi.

- Sharingan… - ele sussurrou, se conscientizando que havia realmente algo diferente com sua visão.

Seu pai havia lhe contado sobre aquele poder único do clã Uchiha, no entanto, com sua idade e sem qualquer treino especifico, jamais imaginou que um dia despertaria o Sharingan. Porém, agora entendia perfeitamente como fora parar ali.

- Você está prendendo o Naruto aqui, não é? – olhou para o selo e depois novamente para o demônio de olhos vermelhos. – Por isso você tem o controle do corpo dele.

- Óbvio, filhote. – Kyuubi respondeu, com um leve dar de ombros.

- Eu não sou seu filho! – retorquiu, irritado com a maneira que o outro se referia a si.

- Ah, mas de certa forma é. Meu filhote. – O loiro a sua frente disse arrastadamente. - Se não fosse por mim, por minha intervenção, aquele idiota ali jamais teria como dar a luz a um filho. Eu fui a fonte de poder que o manteve nesse corpo. Graças a mim, hoje você existe.

Um vinco se formou entre as sobrancelhas finas e escuras de Hoshi. Que o demônio interveio para que seu nascimento fosse possível, isso já sabia. Mas, qual fora o propósito? Existia algum, ou…

- Se você fez isso, então, se importa com ele. – concluiu seu pensamento.

Como a Kyuubi não confirmara, muito menos, negara sua afirmativa. Hoshi assumiu positivamente a implicação que fizera. Aquele demônio se importava com seu hospedeiro a ponto de dar-lhe a possibilidade de gerar um filho. Porém, se isso fosse mesmo a verdade, então, por que permitia que Naruto ficasse daquele jeito?

- Por que não faz nada? Por que ele está assim?

Com uma risada abafada, Kyuubi se afastou dos portões, dando as costas para Hoshi. Adentrando a cela, retrucou:

- Como se eu fosse permitir que ele voltasse a comandar esse corpo e cometer as mesmas besteiras de antes. – Kyuubi se aproximou do corpo de Naruto e, se abaixando junto a este, apontou, fitando seu hospedeiro. – Vê isso? É apenas o resultado do resto de esperança que ele tinha em Sasuke, que se esvaiu. – Segurou o rosto apático do loiro pelo queixo, erguendo-o para si, fazendo Hoshi se contrair, pela forma desgostosa, mas ao mesmo tempo terna, que o demônio encarava o garoto. – Tão tolo e apaixonado… Ver a pessoa que tanto ama nos braços de outro alguém pode ser um ferimento tão letal quanto a lâmina de uma espada cravada certeira no coração.

Sem entender sobre o que aquele demônio se referia, Hoshi inquiriu, confuso:

- Do que está falando?

Kyuubi largou bruscamente o rosto de Naruto e, se levantando, negou dar-lhe uma resposta:

- Não lhe interessa, moleque.

Hoshi, mais uma vez, analisou a situação. Viu o demônio ainda fitando o corpo passivo de Naruto, desviou os olhos para o selo no portão e engoliu em seco.

- Então, ele ainda pode voltar. Se eu tirar esse lacre… - murmurou para si mesmo, estendendo a mão para alcançar o selo.

No entanto, sobressaltou-se, ao sentir seu pulso agarrado, quando estava prestes a tocar o papel.

- Não ouse! – Kyuubi grunhiu, surgindo a milímetros de distância de seu rosto, segurando-o tão forte que as garras marcaram sua pele alva.

Antes que pudesse pensar em reagir, foi lançado por um forte empurrão para longe da cela.

A realidade voltou a clarear e seu corpo se chocou contra a madeira da cama.

A força do impacto nas suas costas tirou o ar de seus pulmões, momentaneamente. E os poucos segundos que teve a chance de reconhecer que retornara para o quarto, desapareceram quando sua visão escureceu e seu corpo pendeu para o chão, desmaiado.

Admirando com o que vira, Orochimaru sorriu obliquamente e indagou para um ofegante e atordoado "Naruto", que segurava a cabeça com uma das mãos como se sentisse algum tipo de dor.

- Precisava dessa agressividade?

- Esse fedelho enxerido invadiu minha mente. – resmungou, contrariado, e avisou: - Ele sabe que Naruto está preso e quem eu sou na verdade.

Aquilo para Orochimaru não era nada que ameaçasse algum de seus planos. Aproximou-se do garoto e verificando que este estava apenas desacordado, pegou-o nos braços e o deitou na cama, gentilmente.

- Isso o incomoda? – o Sannin questionou, se referindo ao fato do menino ter descoberto sobre a verdadeira identidade daquele quem dominava o corpo do loiro agora.

- Não. – disse, balançando a cabeça e observando Hoshi completamente apagado na cama. - Desde que ele não tente fazer de novo.

- Não é surpreendente? – Orochimaru comentou, admirando o semblante do garoto. - Hoshi-kun herdou o Sharingan, afinal.

Ouviu um grunhido ameaçador vindo do garoto loiro, quando sua mão tocou o rosto suave e alvo do garoto.

- Já mandei tirar as patas dele! – Kyuubi esbravejou.

Orochimaru riu, se divertindo com o estresse evidente do outro, notando a forma como ele, instintivamente, queria proteger o mais novo.

Estúpida criatura…

Poderia espernear, rosnar ou o que quisesse. Nada faria com que deixasse de expressar seu interesse por Hoshi, ainda mais vendo nele, nitidamente, a inegável e absurda semelhança com Itachi.

- Por onde esteve? – quis saber, se levantando da cama e se afastando do garoto, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Vigiando os passos de Sasuke Uchiha. – Kyuubi respondeu, deixando que a tensão sucumbisse com a distância que aquela cobra estendera entre Hoshi. - Ele está a caminho. Pediu ajuda a uma mulher que, ao que parece, pode rastrear o chakra do moleque.

O moreno de olhos âmbar pensou um pouco. Mas, rapidamente, deduziu quem poderia ser a pessoa a quem Sasuke pedira auxílio.

- Karin. Ela saberá exatamente onde estamos.

- O que pretende fazer? – O adolescente de olhos vermelhos retorquiu. - Fugir?

- Não. – negou rindo. - Onde estaria a diversão se não promovêssemos um reencontro entre _pai_ e _filho_, depois de tudo o que contei a Hoshi-kun?

O loiro não sorriu, sequer reagiu ante a intenção por trás das palavras de Orochimaru. Contudo, por dentro ansiava por aquele momento.

O momento que veria aquele Uchiha definitivamente quebrado e sozinho.

oOo

Sasuke olhava para o fogo crepitando como se estivesse em transe. Na verdade, estava apenas perdido em seus pensamentos. Sentado no chão de terra, encostado a uma árvore, contabilizava mais uma noite a caminho do esconderijo onde seu filho provavelmente era mantido. Karin estava conseguindo rastreá-lo, mas ainda faltava um pouco para alcançarem seu destino. Por ele, não teriam parado, mas a mulher reclamara de fome e insistira que deveriam descansar. Só por isso dera aquele tempo: para poderem comer e recompor as energias. No entanto, estava inegavelmente inquieto por dentro.

Debatia-se mentalmente entre sua ânsia de reencontrar Hoshi e sobre o episódio da floresta, onde permitira ser beijado por Karin, e correspondera. Certamente Naruto o vira.

Naruto ou Kyuubi?

Preferia acreditar que fora apenas a maldita raposa de nove caudas.

De qualquer forma, sentia falta do filho. Nunca haviam se separado por tanto tempo, e a ausência dele o incomodava. Principalmente, pela preocupação quanto ao seu bem-estar. Com Karin tendo localizado sua energia, garantira que estava vivo e bem, mas até quando poderia se permitir acreditar que nas mãos daqueles dois seres - Kyuubi e Kabuto – Hoshi, realmente estaria cem por cento bem?

Só em imaginar que um pequeno arranhão pudesse ser causado ao filho, sentia o sangue ferver de ódio. Especialmente, por aqueles que ousaram tocá-lo e tirá-lo de junto de si.

Naruto não o perdoaria.

Seu Naruto…

O coração angustiava-se e doía toda vez que pensava em seu dobe, agora. Aquele golpe que estavam utilizando contra si era baixo demais. Usar o corpo de seu falecido amante para desestabilizá-lo, para trazer de volta uma esperança e massacrá-la ao mesmo tempo, era algo doentio.

Mas, mesmo que fosse falso, poder vê-lo novamente, depois de anos, aquecera o vazio que existia em seu âmago.

Queria que Naruto estivesse bem, que sua essência não se limitasse somente a ser um novo corpo para o demônio de nove caudas. Queria que lá dentro, ainda existisse pelo menos um pouco, de seu amor… Essa seria a pequena chama que trazia esperança para tentar ter a pessoa que tanto amava de volta para si.

Estava desesperado, sabia disso. Desesperado por um meio de ter seu amante ao seu lado como antigamente. Queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo verdadeiramente e, quando acordasse, sorrir contente por ver que tudo deixara de ser somente um sonho.

Não aguentava mais sonhar… Desprezava os malditos pesadelos que o lembravam de sua falha, sua perda.

Se existisse um meio de que seu Naru…

- Está pensando no que aconteceu na floresta? – Gaara interrompeu seus pensamentos, sentando-se ao seu lado no chão da pequena clareira.

- Não é da sua conta. – resmungou, chateado por ter sido interrompido.

Para Sasuke, infelizmente, as palavras ríspidas não tiveram efeito no ruivo.

- Se a mulher estiver certa, - Gaara meneou a cabeça na direção de Karin, que atiçava o fogo com um graveto. - ele viu tudo.

Sem desviar os olhos do fogo, Sasuke retorquiu convicto:

- Ele não é o Naruto.

Gaara ficou quieto e Sasuke se satisfez por um momento, pensando que suas palavras haviam sido suficientes para calar o outro, mas se enganou. Para alguém cuja personalidade - assim como a sua - ressaltava-se a introspecção, o ruivo estava muito sociável para seu gosto. Talvez os anos tivessem mudado aquele homem, afinal, há quanto tempo tinha contato com ele?

Quebrando sua perspectiva, o Kazekage sussurrou, pesaroso:

- Também está tentando se agarrar a isso?

Percebia que tanto ele, como Gaara pensavam da mesma forma, e isso o incomodava. Mas as palavras dele foram o bastante para que abaixasse um pouco a guarda e confessasse, num timbre que quase deixara transparecer sua desolação:

- É só o que eu tenho para me segurar.

Achava estranho estar tendo aquele tipo de conversa com um de seus maiores rivais do passado, pelo afeto de Naruto. Porém, existiam anos que separavam aquela rivalidade. O motivo pelo qual se estranhavam, havia morrido e, mesmo que estivesse em parte de volta, no fundo sabia que seria infantilidade sua manter aquela rixa. Não era mais um adolescente de quinze, para dezesseis anos, movido por atitudes impulsivas, mesmo que Gaara continuasse sendo uma pessoa mal-quista por si.

- Tem que começar a pensar na possibilidade de termos que eliminá-lo mais uma vez. – O ruivo o alertou, cauteloso, analisando suas reações. – Deve se preparar para isso.

Mediante aquelas palavras, Sasuke virou o rosto para encarar o homem sentado ao seu lado e com o olhar endurecido, afirmou:

- Minha única meta, no momento, é salvar o meu filho. Não vou pensar em nada além disso.

Para si, sua última frase soara falsa. Contudo, não estava mentindo, seu objetivo acima de qualquer coisa, estava em resgatar Hoshi. Todavia, mentia ao afirmar que não pensava mais em nada. E parecia que Gaara também não comprara o que dissera.

- Mas o obstáculo que está se interpondo entre _você_ e sua _meta _é exatamente esse. – O ruivo ponderou e, em seguida, aconselhou: - Pense friamente, Uchiha, caso contrário, poderá colocar em risco todo seu objetivo.

- Cale a boca, Gaara. – Sasuke grunhiu irritado, perdendo a paciência por ele teimar com aquele assunto. Mesmo... sabendo que ele tinha razão.

Mentalmente, se indagava se o Kazekage estava buscando se preservar, enquanto tentava evidenciar melhor a situação que poderiam vir a enfrentar.

Contudo, se já não bastasse o ruivo lhe chamar a atenção, o mesmo acabou ganhando o apoio de Karin, que de onde estava, - perto do fogo - respaldou o que o outro havia dito.

- Ele tem razão, Sasuke. - ela assegurou, olhando-o diretamente através dos óculos que refletiam partes da cor alaranjada das chamas da fogueira. - Eu não sei muito sobre o que está acontecendo, mas se você não estiver preparado, pode esquecer o intuito de ter seu moleque de volta, porque, acredite, não conseguirá sobreviver para recuperá-lo.

Foram palavras duras, entretanto, realistas. Karin tinha razão. Precisava se conscientizar que, se viesse a estar frente a frente com Naruto, não poderia hesitar, caso contrário, acabaria morto…

Acabaria falhando estúpida e vergonhosamente com Hoshi.

Pelo menos, esperava ter, até lá, tomado todas suas decisões. E que sua determinação não vacilasse perante a força do que ainda sentia por aquele loiro.

oOo

Tsunade terminava de ler a mensagem recém-chegada do time que ela enviara em busca do filho de Sasuke Uchiha. A sua frente, sua fiel assistente olhava em expectativa, ao mesmo tempo em que, após algumas batidas na porta, a presença de Sakura foi percebida por ambas.

A discípula da Sannin havia reportado, há alguns dias atrás, sobre a violação do túmulo de Naruto. Bem como a constatação de que, certamente, estariam lidando com o verdadeiro, e não com uma réplica do garoto.

A loira recebera também o comunicado de que o Kazekage partira acompanhando Uchiha e, por isso, não poderia ser mais grata. Sasuke, acima de tudo, era impulsivo. O moreno tinha o costume de reclamar da impulsividade de Naruto, quando ele próprio dividia o mesmo defeito. Prova disso, era como se precipitara ao partir daquele jeito, ainda recuperando-se de ferimentos causados no ataque que sofreram. Por isso, estando Gaara junto com ele, já a deixava menos preocupada, pois, sem dúvidas, o ruivo saberia lidar e deter qualquer atitude que pudesse ser prejudicial para eles.

Mas esperava que pelo menos Sasuke, tivesse a ciência de que nada poderia ser mudado; que o passado era imutável. E deveria estar preparado para o sofrimento que viria ter, caso o desfecho pendesse para a aniquilação do hospedeiro da raposa de nove caudas.

A certeza de que não restava nada, além da odiosa Kyuubi, em seu protegido, fazia com que a Hokage se deprimisse um pouco. Tanta luta. O desfecho trágico. E, no final, Naruto acabou perdendo seu corpo, completamente dominado pelo demônio.

- Sai enviou outra mensagem. – avisou em voz alta, para que Shizune e Sakura, que se aproximava de sua mesa, escutassem. - Eles parecem ter encontrado uma pista de onde estão escondidos.

A notícia trouxe um misto de alívio e insegurança para ambos os semblantes das duas mulheres, agora, a sua frente. Mas foi a morena quem acabou por questionar:

- O que vai fazer, Tsunade-sama?

- Eles têm ordens de trazer o filho de Uzumaki e Uchiha de volta. – atestou, o que era mais óbvio e fácil para ela responder.

- Mas acha que conseguirão? – a mulher de cabelos rosa, indagou. - Se tiverem que enfrentá-lo, acha que poderão perseverar?

O elemento que ficara implícito no que sua discípula dissera, não precisava ser denominado. Falavam da possibilidade do time ANBU, formado por aquelas pessoas de confiança, acabar hesitando quando estivesse frente a frente com o inimigo: Naruto. Os quatro que formavam aquele grupo, acima de tudo, haviam sido amigos do loiro; pessoas que se importavam e amavam o jinchuuriki. Todavia, Tsunade tinha que confiar na responsabilidade e profissionalismo dos seus subordinados naquela missão.

- Eles têm ordens de evitar um confronto direto. A meta deles é permanecerem incógnitos e resgatarem Hoshi, sem gerar alarmes. – a loira esclareceu, percebendo de imediato, que fora compreendida pelas outras duas.

- E quanto a Sasuke e o Kazekage? – Shizune questionou.

- Eles estão fora de minhas mãos. – Tsunade suspirou. – Mas confio em Gaara, então, vamos rezar para que ambos não se machuquem.

Se pegando a um momento para pensar em consequências e decisões, Sakura concluiu que ficar esperando de braços cruzados, - enquanto seus amigos corriam risco - estava longe de ser uma opção para si.

Dando um passo a frente, ela se pronunciou:

- Tsunade-sama, permita que eu vá ao encontro deles? Sei que posso ajudar.

A Godaime olhou com comiseração a garota que treinara, e que agora, era uma mulher feita. Além do que, se transformara numa médica melhor do que jamais fora. Infelizmente, via nas orbes verdes, o mesmo brilho de desespero que acreditava existir nos olhos de Sasuke: a vontade de mudar o passado; uma segunda chance.

Era triste ver o quanto estavam se enganando.

- Sakura, sei como se sente, mas não vai adiantar…

- Eu não quero tentar trazê-lo de volta ou lutar. – Sakura a interrompeu, com a voz e o olhar em súplica, implorando para que fosse compreendida… suplicando por mais uma chance. - Só preciso estar por perto, se por acaso, precisarem de mim.

Mesmo se penalizando internamente, Tsunade olhou com firmeza para a discípula. E, usando de um tom repreensivo e duro, para fazê-la abandonar aquela ilusão, contrapôs:

- Pare com isso, Sakura. O que aconteceu no passado, não há como mudar. – percebeu a mednin se retrair ante ao timbre das palavras, mas Tsunade não se deixou ter pena naquele momento e apenas prosseguiu: - Você tentou tudo o que pôde e sabe que não foi o suficiente. Não se martirize achando que as coisas serão diferentes agora.

Shizune permaneceu em silêncio, sem expressar qualquer opinião, ao perceber a ameaça velada no olhar de sua superiora. Mas reparou nos punhos de Sakura se fechando. Ela estava lutando contra suas próprias convicções e a dura realidade que Tsunade queria que fosse entendida.

- Pode haver um jeito de selar novamente a Kyuubi… O Naruto ainda pode… - Sakura tentou expor pensamentos que sua superiora já sabia, por isso, fitou a Godaime em pura angústia e implorou: - Deixe-me ir… Por favor.

- Você fica. – a loira determinou, sem vacilar. - E isso é uma ordem, Haruno.

Engolindo em seco, Sakura assentiu com a cabeça e antes de se retirar, replicou:

- Sim, senhora.

Com consternação, Shizune acompanhou com o olhar a saída de Sakura da sala, para somente depois voltar-se para sua superiora e questionar:

- Não acha que foi muito dura com ela?

- Acho. – Tsunade confessou, com um pouco de remorso no semblante. – Mas passar a mão na cabeça dela só pioraria as coisas.

Shizune assentiu, aceitando o ponto de vista da Godaime, acreditando, acima de tudo, que ela sabia o que dizia e fazia, quando o assunto era o bem estar daqueles que estimava.

oOo

Hoshi despertava lentamente de seu estado inconsciente. Desorientado, seus olhos negros se abriram parcialmente, fitando o teto do quarto. Segundos se passaram, até que tudo retornasse a sua mente de maneira dolorosa. Reconheceu o local como sendo o cárcere onde Orochimaru o mantinha preso e lembrou-se dos últimos eventos vividos ali…

Permitiu que os olhos se fechassem novamente, sentindo a ardência das lágrimas que queriam aflorar. Desejava ter acordado e ver que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, porém, estava longe de ser um sonho ruim. A realidade conseguia ser pior do que qualquer outra situação que um dia pudesse ter imaginado.

Sasuke não era seu pai.

Naruto estava preso num selo dentro do próprio corpo.

A raposa de nove caudas tinha um desejo de vingança doentio por seu otousan.

Não…

Sasuke não era seu otousan…

Não era…

Não era…

Respirou fundo, buscando acalmar o pânico que ameaçava dominá-lo.

Recordou-se de sua vida ao lado do homem chamado Sasuke Uchiha e de como o conhecia, melhor do que qualquer um.

Ele não mentiria.

Nunca.

Reavaliando friamente as atitudes de seu pai, - as que conhecia e não as que foram ditas por Orochimaru e Kyuubi - existia a omissão, Sasuke omitira muita coisa. Ele mesmo afirmara que fora para protegê-lo. Hoshi compreendera, depois, a posição dele.

Tinha que pensar friamente. Não podia permitir que seu lado emotivo falasse mais alto num momento como aquele. Aquelas pessoas queriam ferir Sasuke, se vingarem dele. Eles o haviam sequestrado com um propósito. E agora começava a entender o por que: O interesse era muito grande em fazê-lo acreditar que Sasuke era uma pessoa ruim.

Eles queriam jogá-lo contra seu otousan.

Óbvio que o colocando contra Sasuke, isso o feriria. Sem falsa modéstia, Hoshi sabia ser a única coisa que o mais velho tinha e que o mantinha vivo. Se o odiasse, se ficasse com rancor, isso destruiria Sasuke muito mais do que qualquer ferimento direto em seu corpo.

E seu pai nunca mentira para si.

Em Konoha, quando levantou a possibilidade de ser apenas seu filho adotivo, ele negou firmemente e afirmou que era sim seu filho legítimo.

Sasuke não mentiria. Ele não era assim.

Sasuke era seu otousan. Sentia isso. Tinha essa convicção e ninguém o faria mudar. Confiaria em seu pai e somente nele.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *


	10. Nono Capítulo

**Autora: **Blanxe  
**Beta:** Andréia Kennen  
**Casal:** SasuNaru  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Eu tentei ao máximo ser reservado  
Mas, invés disso, eu sou um livro aberto  
E eu ainda vejo seu reflexo dentro de meus olhos  
Eles estão procurando propósito  
Eles ainda estão procurando vida…

oOo

Quantas horas passara ali, em seu cárcere, deitado, pensando em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada? Hoshi não saberia dizer. Ter uma noção do seu tempo de clausura era praticamente impossível, pois, sequer conseguia distinguir se era dia ou noite.

Deduziu que não adiantaria criar escândalos ou espernear para ser libertado. Percebera que a meta dos seus captores estava longe de permitir que fosse embora, afinal, estes ansiavam se vingar de Sasuke, - seu otousan - que deveria, com toda certeza, estar a sua procura. Se é que já não estaria por perto.

Conhecendo bem seu pai, Hoshi sabia que este não descansaria enquanto não estivesse seguro. No entanto, isso preocupava o garoto. Havia sido dito que ele se ferira no ataque a Konoha e, se esse ferimento não tivesse cortado suas pernas fora, não havia meio do mais velho ter dado tempo para se curar. Super protetor do jeito que era, Sasuke Uchiha, mesmo em meio a adversidades, viria atrás dele.

- Acordado, Hoshi-kun? – a voz lhe trouxe de volta de seus devaneios.

Estivera tão distraído, que não notara a entrada de Orochimaru no quarto. Mas não se assustou. Sem se mostrar disposto a se levantar, apenas continuou de olhos fechados, mantendo as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça, como se estivesse muito despreocupado, mesmo na situação em que se encontrava.

- O que você quer? – indagou emburrado. – Já me contou o que queria. Posso ir embora?

Perdeu o sorriso que brotou no semblante do moreno, mas sentiu, sem problemas, a aproximação dele.

- Sasuke-kun está vindo para cá, atrás de você. – Orochimaru ironizou. - Não quer esperá-lo?

A confirmação de sua desconfiança fez com que Hoshi quase quebrasse todo o autocontrole que vinha mantendo a duras penas. Precisava estar centrado e tentar agir o mais racional possível, caso contrário, prejudicaria tanto a si mesmo, quanto ao pai.

- Não. – o garoto respondeu, secamente.

Num falso tom pesaroso, seu captor lamentou:

- Eu sinto muito por Sasuke-kun tê-lo feito viver numa mentira.

As palavras ganharam uma reação de Hoshi, que abriu os olhos, virando a cabeça rapidamente para o lado, fitando o homem que chegava perto da cama onde se encontrava deitado.

- Eu acho que você não sente não. – o jovem Uchiha rebateu, com um jeito debochado. Observando o sorriso oblíquo que emoldurava os lábios do Sannin. Não querendo dar espaço para qualquer outro tipo de aproximação, Hoshi impulsionou o corpo para cima, jogando as pernas para fora da cama e se levantou. - Mas me conte aí sobre esse negócio de eu ser filho do meu tio.

Bem, dois poderiam dançar aquela valsa. Se Orochimaru estava inventando uma mentira para quebrar sua confiança em seu otousan, teria que ser um grande contador de histórias também para lhe explicar com detalhes como Naruto e seu tio – Itachi – acabaram gerando um filho.

- Acredita em mim, Hoshi-kun? – o moreno perguntou, num elevar de sobrancelhas, um pouco duvidoso de que o adolescente estivesse mesmo aceitando o fato de não ser cria de Sasuke.

- Me dê motivos que me façam acreditar nessa baboseira. – Hoshi retorquiu, com os olhos negros em desafio.

- Eu poderia matá-lo. – Orochimaru disse, olhando para o garoto com escárnio. - Não acha que faria um estrago muito maior em seu vulgo pai, do que simplesmente ficar aqui brincando de mentir?

Hoshi meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro,como se ponderasse, e expôs a sua própria lógica.

- Faria… Mas o capeta não deixa, não é?

Não precisava explicar quem era _'o capeta'_ para o Sannin, em seu olhar demonstrava que havia ligado a expressão ao demônio que habitava o corpo de Naruto.

- Seu vocabulário realmente é esplendoroso. – o moreno, de tez extremamente pálida, zombou. - Não seria filho do Jinchuuriki de outra forma.

Rodando os olhos, Hoshi cantarolou:

- 'Tá evadindo a minha pergunta…

- Realmente, você é bem observador. – apontou o mais velho. - Naruto-kun não permitiria que…

- Ele não é o Naruto. – o garoto interrompeu, com rispidez.

- O corpo é. – replicou, quase que imediatamente, o homem. – Mas a criatura parece ter instintos paternais, mesmo sendo um demônio impiedoso.

A menção direta ao ser que ocupava o hospedeiro em que um dia fora selado, trouxe ao garoto uma grande dúvida. Em momento algum, Sasuke lhe contara que o demônio de nove caudas guardava algum tipo de rancor. Ao detalhar sobre o passado e como a raposa dera a chance a Naruto de gerar uma vida – sua vida –, jamais transmitira qualquer negatividade sobre Kyuubi. Pelo contrário, parecia até mesmo grato ao bijuu.

Então, de onde surgira aquele desejo de vingança tão intenso? O que havia no passado que o demônio se vira ofendido a ponto de estar compactuando com um dos maiores inimigos de Konoha?

- Por que Kyuubi odeia tanto o meu pai? – questionou o garoto.

O Sannin deu de ombros e como se fosse uma coisa banal, explanou:

- Porque durante anos Sasuke-kun fez o queridinho dele sofrer, se humilhar e sacrificar-se. Sasuke fez Naruto colocar o que sentia acima do próprio orgulho, sem nenhuma retribuição. – o mais velho vendo o olhar incerto do jovem, caçoou: - Você não conhece o verdadeiro Sasuke Uchiha, Hoshi-kun. Precisaria ver com seus próprios olhos para crer que seu '_otousan' _foi tão traiçoeiro e sedento por vingança como hoje você julga a mim e a Kyuubi, sermos.

Hoshi, depois de um breve momento, após ter perdido sua postura segura em meio as palavras de Orochimaru, se recompôs. Eles já haviam tentando convencê-lo antes com aquela história, tinham lhe contado sobre todo o passado distorcido que queriam que acreditasse, porém, sem demonstrar se aceitara aquela realidade ou não, debochou:

- Tudo bem, cara pálida. Digamos que o malvado Sasuke magoou o pobre e indefeso menino Naruto e o coitadinho morreu e virou santo. – cruzou os braços sobre o peito e inquiriu: - Em que parte Itachi entra nisso?

Orochimaru lançou-lhe um olhar, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, e rebateu, irônico:

- Na parte boa?

Hoshi piscou uma vez, olhando para o homem a sua frente como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça no ombro do mesmo e, em puro sarcasmo, treplicou:

- Não diga? – vendo o mais velho continuar a lhe fitar de maneira inabalada, deixou de lado sua faceta e insistiu: - Sério, meu otousan deu a entender que Naruto e ele eram tão apaixonados que dava nojo de olhar. Como meu tio de repente levou Naruto pro matinho e o engravidou?

Orochimaru ficou parado, mirando o rapaz por alguns segundos, como se desacreditasse no que acabara de ouvir e resmungou:

- Sinceramente, eu estou começando a lamentar que não se pareça mais com Itachi.

Uma veia pulsou na testa do garoto e demonstrando sua insatisfação pela tirada do mais velho, exigiu:

- Desembucha, cascavel! 'Tá cansando a minha beleza aqui.

Infelizmente, nada havia preparado Hoshi para a resposta direta de Orochimaru.

- Foi um cio.

- O QUÊ? – o Uchiha exclamou, completamente estupefato.

De todas as respostas estúpidas e sem cabimento que pudesse ter imaginado, aquela fora simplesmente a mais descabida que poderia ouvir.

- Não aprendeu isso no colégio, Hoshi-kun. – implicou o Sannin, explicando: - Aquela coisa toda de período fértil e incontrolável onde os animais copulam sem se importar com nada. Confesso que você não vai ter uma historinha de romance entre seus verdadeiros pais. Não existiu afeto, apenas sexo. E nove meses depois, você veio ao mundo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a explicação se apresentava como algo surreal, a certeza com que aquele homem relatava os fatos, era quase palpável… Quase fazia com que fosse difícil duvidar da história, por mais que parecesse loucura. Não sabia mais definir o que era insanidade ou não, desde que seu pai comunicara que sua mãe, na realidade, era um homem. Principalmente, porque o mais velho continuava a contar:

- Sasuke me traiu e Itachi engravidou Naruto; Sasuke conseguiu a vingança que queria. Depois de algum tempo, Naruto e ele se acertaram. Pouco depois de seu nascimento, Naruto se colocou em total perigo para vencer Madara, e os amigos "fieis", com a ajuda de Sasuke, mataram Naruto. Fim da historia. – olhou o mais novo com displicência e indagou: - Satisfeito, Hoshi-kun?

Não… Estava longe de estar satisfeito. Estava se cansando de escutar aquelas mentiras, principalmente por essas mesmas estarem mexendo consigo de uma maneira desagradável. Sendo assim, tentou partir para outra abordagem.

- E por que o Naruto está daquele jeito? Ele está selado dentro do próprio corpo e parece… morto.

Isso fez com que um novo brilho surgisse nos olhos amarelos daquele homem. Ignorando sua pergunta, Orochimaru comentou, com interesse:

- É incrível como você conseguiu despertar o sharingan e entrar na mente de Naruto-kun, sem nem mesmo ter um treinamento apropriado.

Ele tinha razão. Mas Hoshi também estava certo que isso só acontecera por mero acaso. Jamais imaginara que um dia ativaria aquele sharingan. Nunca tivera curiosidade, já que não era puramente Uchiha. No entanto, usar o poder fora algo inconsciente e se lhe perguntassem como fazia para entrar na mente de uma pessoa, como fizera com a Kyuubi, seria incapaz de responder.

- Corta o papo fiado, ofídio! – irritou-se, fazendo uma careta. - Você é chato, hein? Deve ser por isso que o otousan te deu um pé-na-bunda-até-mais-ver.

- E viva o DNA do jinchuuriki… – Orochimaru murmurou, fitando-o de maneira frustrada. O garoto poderia ser uma cópia, fisicamente, de Itachi, mas a personalidade de Naruto começava realmente a dar nos nervos. No entanto, querendo suprir a sede por informações de Hoshi, explicou: - Quando eu consegui aperfeiçoar a técnica para fazê-lo voltar à vida, Naruto-kun foi meio… _arredio_. Tive que usar um selo a mais para contê-lo, além daquele que o prende a cela de sua mente. Mas, até onde me lembre, Kyuubi mantinha contato com o garoto escandaloso.

Foi quando Hoshi percebeu que era isso que precisava: saber como aquilo tudo funcionava. Se conseguisse entender como eram feitos os selos e como quebrá-los, poderia tirar Naruto daquela cela, ou até mesmo, avisar seu otousan de como ajudar o loiro a conter o demônio. Se Kyuubi era tão poderoso como falavam, teriam que ter um meio de derrotá-lo ou trancá-lo de volta em Naruto.

- Como? – perguntou, mostrando-se confuso e interessado. - Como usa esses selos e tudo o mais?

Orochimaru sorriu obliquamente e comandou:

- Venha comigo.

Sem questionar a oportunidade, o garoto seguiu o homem para fora do quarto. Era a primeira vez que sairia de seu cárcere, desde que fora trancafiado ali. Seria uma boa chance para tentar fugir, mas também uma grande burrice, pois nada conhecia sobre aquele lugar. Determinou prioridades. E no topo delas estava fazer com que Orochimaru lhe mostrasse como fazia aqueles selos e como funcionavam, para assim ter uma vantagem. Depois arrumaria uma maneira de fugir daquele covil.

oOo

O capitão ANBU olhava para a entrada do suposto esconderijo para onde Hoshi teria sido levado. Um dos rastreadores havia indicado aquele como sendo o local onde o garoto possivelmente estaria. Parecia um templo antigo, abandonado. Ao redor, não identificavam qualquer atividade suspeita. Ninguém guardava o local e o silêncio nada mais era do que um reflexo do abandono daquele lugar, em meio a densas paredes de rochas que formavam um desfiladeiro que pareciam estar ali como uma imponente forma de defesa e camuflagem ao mundo exterior.

Cautelosamente, o time tomou uma posição estratégica, ao sinal de seu capitão, antes de adentrar no templo. Atentos a cada canto do local, a cada mínima oscilação do ar, os quatro avançaram passo a passo, imergindo na escuridão que só era amenizada pelas luzes das velas acesas nos altares.

Essa era a única prova de que o local não estava completamente abandonado: as chamas que iluminavam o breu. Para que elas estivessem ali, vívidas, alguém teria que tê-las acendido. Poderia ser qualquer um, mas se o rastreador indicara que ali se encontrava o garoto Uchiha, então, estavam longe de acreditar que um aldeão de algum vilarejo mais próximo tivesse iluminado o templo.

O oscilar das chamas em um dos altares laterais pegou a atenção da mulher que usava uma máscara de porco mas, antes mesmo que pudesse se colocar em posição defensiva, ou erguer uma kunai, a leve brisa passou diante de si e atingiu seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se ao passo que a porcelana que cobria seu rosto se partia simetricamente no meio e caía ao chão.

O mesmo aconteceu com os outros três de seu grupo. Antes mesmo que pudesse sequer piscar, suas máscaras eram destruídas e suas faces reveladas.

- Byakugan! – imediatamente um dos ANBU ativou seus olhos, usando assim sua visão de 360 graus para tentar localizar o inimigo, mas, já era tarde.

- Lento demais. – a voz rouca falou atrás de si, antes de, imperceptivelmente, atacar.

Os outros três membros do grupo assistiram, horrorizados, o corpo do companheiro sofrer um impacto para frente.

- Neji! – os três chamaram em uníssono, ao passo que viam o amigo desabar no chão.

Eles ainda não viam nada. Mas o inimigo estava lá, com eles. A prova encontrava-se alojada no ponto cego atrás da nuca de Neji. Em sua única fraqueza, estava cravada uma adaga de lâmina longa. O sangue minava do ferimento, profusamente. O corpo do terceiro elemento, daquele time, via-se completamente inerte, seus olhos abertos, mas sem vida.

- Sem tanta sorte dessa vez? – a voz indagou com escárnio.

Os três remanescentes gelaram, desviando imediatamente os olhos na direção de onde a voz soara. Sobre um dos altares, ao fundo do templo, os orbes vermelhos brilhavam e o sorriso maligno despontava com caninos afiados a mostra, mas o garoto por trás deles era o mesmo que foram obrigados a matar há quinze anos.

- N-Naruto… - a única mulher do grupo balbuciou.

O garoto loiro abriu mais o sorriso, exibindo as presas e zombou:

- Boo!

Todas as velas do templo se apagaram e a escuridão imperou.

oOo

Hoshi seguiu Orochimaru de perto, enquanto ele o guiava pelos corredores sombrios de seu esconderijo. Reparou em tudo, desde as várias portas que passaram pelo caminho, bem como a enorme escadaria que subia para algum lugar que havia ficado para trás. Tinha que admitir que o maldito lugar mais parecia um labirinto sem fim. Poderia se perder facilmente por aquele ninho de cobra, se não tivesse uma boa memória, mas até então, estava conseguindo guardar com facilidade um pequeno mapa que criava em sua cabeça.

O homem de pele extremamente alva parou, finalmente, em frente a uma porta larga; abriu a mesma, fazendo um meneio com a mão para que entrasse. Confiante, Hoshi adentrou o cômodo, e a primeira definição que teve do lugar foi de que era um laboratório, ou algo muito próximo disso.

- Aqui eu pesquiso e aperfeiçôo novos jutsus.

Olhando as estantes com curiosidade, bem como o resto da sala, Hoshi corrigiu o que o outro havia lhe falado:

- Kinjutsus.

- Vejo que não é um leigo, Hoshi-kun. – Orochimaru riu, acompanhando o rapaz.

Hoshi rodou os olhos, mas não replicou. Sua atenção se voltou para os pergaminhos empilhados numa das mesas e vendo que seu alvo estava bem diante de si, ele se aproximou.

- Você poderia ser um ninja extraordinário. – o mais velho continuou.

- Eu nunca tive interesse nisso… – Hoshi confessou e concluiu: - Até agora.

- Então, deveria aproveitar o seu dom. – sugeriu Orochimaru.

O garoto elevou uma das sobrancelhas finas e indagou sarcástico:

- Para quê? Matar você?

Isso só fez com que o Sannin risse e dissesse:

- Você pode tentar, mas nunca vai conseguir. – Orochimaru então se aproximou por trás e sussurrou no ouvido do menor. - Sasuke-kun não foi bem sucedido nisso, nem mesmo seu pai Itachi.

Grunhiu, internamente, ante à referência de Itachi como sendo seu verdadeiro pai e também, devido a proximidade excessiva daquele homem, contudo, não fez nenhum movimento brusco para afastá-lo, pois precisava de distração para chegar aonde queria.

Antes que pudesse tocar um dos pergaminhos que descansavam sobre a mesa, Hoshi foi surpreendido pela mão do Sannin que se adiantou e pegou um deles, oferecendo ao garoto.

- Abra. – ordenou.

Aceitou o pergaminho que lhe era oferecido e em suas mãos o desenrolou. Não entendia muito de qualquer tipo de jutsu, mas não era burro. Por isso, o que leu ali fez com que seus olhos se arregalassem.

Perdido em meio às palavras do pergaminho que ensinavam como ressuscitar integralmente uma pessoa, Hoshi permitiu, sem se importar, que o corpo do outro se colasse mais ao seu por trás e um dos braços brancos, envolvessem sua cintura.

- Não é magnífico, Hoshi-kun? – a voz arrastada perguntou junto ao seu pescoço. – O que a civilização poderia ganhar executando kinjutsus como esse...

- Seria contra a ordem natural das coisas.

- Claro que não, meu querido Hoshi-kun. – Orochimaru negou, pegando outro pergaminho e oferecendo ao garoto. - Isso seria contra a ordem natural das coisas.

Hesitantemente deixando de lado o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos, Hoshi aceitou e desenrolou o outro, ficando ainda mais transtornado do que quando lera o primeiro.

- Mas isso é impossível. – murmurou, incrédulo.

- Devo dar créditos a sua negativa. É impossível para qualquer um, mas não para alguém com os dons do seu clã. – o Sannin abafou uma risada e deslizou a língua pela linha do pescoço do garoto. - Se eu o tivesse antes, meus planos teriam se concretizado mais facilmente.

Era errado. Aqueles pergaminhos, tudo aquilo… Era muito errado, mas… Se aquele conhecimento estivesse nas mãos de seu pai, há anos atrás, ele não teria sofrido tanto… As coisas teriam sido diferentes…

oOo

Sasuke olhou para o templo completamente no escuro e estreitou os olhos. Karin os tinha levado até aquele lugar completamente isolado, indicando a presença de seu filho por ali. No entanto, podia sentir o chakra forte que emanava de dentro do local. Olhou para Gaara, depois para a mulher de cabelos cor de vinho e esta confirmou sua suspeita.

- Tem duas pessoas lá dentro. Uma delas é o Naruto.

O moreno sentiu seu coração se apertar e ânsia de correr para dentro do templo se tornar intensa. Naruto estava perto… Muito perto. Mesmo não sendo, realmente, seu Naruto. Acima disso tudo, a vontade de simplesmente vê-lo sobrepujava qualquer outra parte racional em seu ser, que lhe afirmava que isso poderia ser sua perdição.

Buscando manter o foco central, questionou sobre a outra pessoa que se encontrava com Naruto.

- Hoshi?

- Não. – a mulher negou. - Ele está perto, mas quem está com o jinchuuriki não é o seu filho.

Gaara não esperou mais explicações. Sem dizer uma palavra, começou a caminhar com a intenção de entrar no templo. Sasuke apenas seguiu o seu exemplo, mas foi detido pela pegada repentina em seu braço.

- Não, Sasuke! – a ex-companheira advertiu. - Não é seguro.

Gaara prosseguiu, sem se importar com a discussão entre o casal, se apressando ainda mais, movido por um mau-pressentimento.

- Fique fora, Karin. – Sasuke grunhiu, tentando se desvencilhar da mulher, mas está o segurou mais firme.

Ela olhava-o com um misto de medo e desespero, mas Sasuke, no fundo, sabia o motivo.

- Não! Você não está entendendo! – Karin argumentou. - O chakra dele… é assassino. Ele vai te machucar.

O moreno sabia que sim. Já haviam enfrentado o dono daquele chakra antes e, mais do que nunca, tinha certeza da proveniência de tanto poder. Isso o tranquilizava, ao mesmo tempo em que o afligia. Porém, não desistiria. Se precisasse passar por cima de quem quer que estivesse usando a imagem de Naruto, para assim resgatar seu filho, o faria sem vacilar. Karin jamais compreenderia, por isso, ofereceu um de seus raros, mas discretos sorrisos e retirou a mão dela de seu braço.

- Vá se esconder.

Karin olhou, desolada, o homem se afastar em direção a entrada do templo. Acreditava que Sasuke Uchiha era um louco. Mesmo que sua pretensão fosse única e exclusivamente salvar o filho, enfrentar sozinho o hospedeiro da raposa de nove caudas, era puro suicídio. Por mais que tivesse treinado, por mais que houvesse aprimorado suas habilidades, uma única pessoa jamais seria páreo para intensidade de poder que ela sentia emanar daquele ser que estava dentro do templo, naquele exato momento. Nem Gaara, nem Sasuke, nem dúzias de ninjas conseguiriam aplacar a fúria e a sede por vingança que transbordava de Naruto, desmedidamente.

oOo

Gaara tentou forçar seus olhos no meio da escuridão em que se encontrava o lugar, mas sem muito sucesso. Seus sensos, porém, estavam todos aguçados. Sua mente alerta. Naruto estava ali, segundo Karin e, ainda que a ansiedade por reencontrá-lo fosse enorme, a ciência de que poderia ser atacado a qualquer momento, o fazia se precaver.

Sequer teve tempo para registrar os ruídos, ou até mesmo para realmente se dar conta que Sasuke agora estava ao seu lado, porque tudo se perdeu no exato momento em que as velas do templo foram acesas, todas de uma única vez, clareando todo o salão.

Não conseguiu conter a surpresa em seus orbes esverdeados, por causa do horror que se apresentava a sua frente.

Três corpos jaziam no chão, esparramados ao longo do templo. Três rostos que ambos – tanto ele, quanto Sasuke – conheciam bem: Neji Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka e Rock Lee. O líquido escuro e espesso cobria a superfície de pedras que constituía o piso do local. Todos os três mortos. Brutalmente mortos.

Uma risada chamou a atenção dos dois para o altar central, fazendo com que se assustassem ao verem ninguém menos que o loiro que tanto desejavam reencontrar. Entretanto, a cena que se mostrava bem diante de seus olhos, fazia com que tudo se tornar-se apenas apreensão.

- Chegaram atrasados, mas ainda podem presenciar a morte do líder deles. – Naruto debochou.

O capitão do time ANBU grunhiu quando as garras que se fechavam em torno de seu pescoço pressionaram com mais força. Estava suspenso no alto, apenas por um punho, mas seu corpo machucado não tinha forças para reagir. Ele mal acreditava que seus ninjas – seus amigos – haviam sido derrotados tão facilmente, e que agora estavam mortos. Definitivamente, aquele não era Naruto. Por mais que o loiro outrora tivesse sido forte, aquele não era seu estimado companheiro do time 7. Aqueles olhos vermelhos pertenciam a Kyuubi. O assassino ali era o demônio. O verdadeiro Naruto jamais machucaria um de seus colegas, nunca permitiria que se ferissem… Isso o fazia questionar, debilmente, onde fora parar a alma do loiro – do garoto que o ensinara a viver e a sentir…

O capitão sorriu melancólico e abriu os olhos escuros. O ar lhe faltava, seu corpo doía insanamente, mas forçou-se a erguer um dos braços e estender a mão na direção do rosto de seu inimigo. Os olhos vermelhos demonstraram confusão, provavelmente por não sentir nenhuma intenção de contra-atacar. Poderia ser seu fim e, mesmo sabendo disso, esticou os dedos e tocou a face do loiro, tremulamente. A pressão em seu pescoço, por um instante cessou, permitindo que balbuciasse o nome do loiro. Mas aquele não era ele, os olhos que lhe fitavam agora de maneira enojada, não tinham a mesma tonalidade azul cristalina, o ódio que o semblante detinha, jamais seria demonstrado por ele. Por isso, seu sorriso falseou, ao passo que seus orbes negros se embaçavam pelo marejado que aos poucos escorreu por sua face alva em poucas lágrimas.

Não sentiu dor, foi rápido demais até para registrar que havia mesmo acontecido, mas antes de tudo terminar, achou ter ouvido a voz de alguém gritar seu nome. E isso fez com que o leve sorriso voltasse a adornar seus lábios pálidos.

Alguém ainda se importava.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a inspiração pra essa fic só voltou há pouco tempo... Bem, como já dá pra perceber, essa fic está chegando ao final, mas ela é apenas a primeira parte de mais três arcos que serão postados, logo, deixo avisado que a Reminiscência termina, mas o enredo continuará em outro arco... provavelmente o proximo capítulo será o último, seguido de um curto epílogo... Tentarei não demorar muito para atualizar...


	11. Décimo Capítulo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Andréia Kennen

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Estou sentindo a sua falta  
Sentindo tanto a sua falta  
Não quero desistir de você nunca mais  
Você pode me entender, ou tocar-me, ou beijar-me?  
Por favor, você consegue me tirar desse ponto zero?

oOo

- Sai! – Gaara chamou, em meio ao terror de ver as garras, que seguravam o pescoço do Capitão ANBU, se fechando com força ao redor deste. Um leve, mas audível estalar de algo se quebrando, ecoou pelo templo juntamente com sua voz.

Porém, o chamado aflito pelo nome do ANBU foi em vão. Percebeu isso quando Naruto jogou, com desdém, o corpo do outro para o lado. Sai se chocou contra o chão de pedra, pesadamente, causando um ruído surdo.

Não era necessário tentar ajudá-lo, pelo estalo dos ossos se partindo anteriormente, podiam deduzir que o loiro havia quebrado o pescoço dele.

Sai estava morto.

O loiro olhou com escárnio para o Sasuke, vendo, satisfeito, a fúria que aquelas esferas negras sustentavam.

- Que olhar é esse, Uchiha? – Naruto ironizou. – A indignação do Kazekage é explicável, mas esse seu olhar desgostoso não faz o menor sentido, afinal, você odiava seu substituto tanto quanto odeia o homem ao seu lado.

Sasuke nunca gostara de Sai, muito menos das pessoas que estavam mortas ali. Para ele, aqueles eram amigos de Naruto, não seus. Mas ver estes morrendo à sua frente da maneira que estavam sendo, mexia com seus valores adquiridos com o tempo que decorrera ao lado do loiro. Aprendera a ter, pelo menos, uma ínfima consideração por eles, já que eram queridos pelo homem que amava. Assim, ainda que o ciúme regesse a repulsa que sentia por Sai, jamais desejou que ele tivesse uma morte como aquela: pelas mãos daquele por quem era fascinado.

O ser de virulentos olhos rubros nunca seria aquele por quem ele havia se apaixonado.

- Onde está o meu filho? – Sasuke limitou-se a inquirir com a voz desprovida de emoção.

Uma sobrancelha loira se elevou e, com sarcasmo, Naruto perguntou:

- Seu? Possessivo demais, não?

Parecendo ter se recuperado do choque de ver o Capitão ANBU ser assassinado, o Kazekage indagou:

- Quais os seus motivos para estar agindo assim?

- Gaara… - o loiro deixou que o nome do ruivo rolasse suavemente por seus lábios e no instante seguinte surgia à frente dele investindo em um ataque. - Um dos eternos apaixonados. Será que é necessário dissertar sobre meus motivos?

Tomando uma postura defensiva, o Kazekage fitou bem no fundo dos olhos vermelhos, enquanto a areia que trazia junto consigo se encarregava de deter as garras que ameaçaram rasgar sua garganta e afirmou:

- Você não é o Naruto.

- Genial. – o garoto disse, parando um momento e batendo palmas, debochadamente. – Descobriu isso sozinho ou precisou de ajuda?

Uma sombra pairou às costas do loiro e a lâmina da espada cortou o ar, abatendo o corpo do adolescente transpassando-o diagonalmente.

- Onde ele está? – Sasuke demandou uma resposta, vendo indiferente a figura que atacara se dissipar como um borrão diante de si.

- O meu hospedeiro ou o meu filhote? – a voz de Naruto ecoou pelo templo, fazendo tanto Gaara quanto Sasuke olharem ao redor a procura de localizá-lo. - No primeiro caso, ele está morto. – o timbre repercutiu rancoroso pelas paredes do templo. - Ou por acaso esqueceram-se que o mataram?

- Nossa intenção não era matá-lo. – Sasuke ainda ousou argumentar, sem entender porque perdia tempo ao fazê-lo. - Apenas deter a raposa de nove caudas.

- Isso é pessoal! Queriam me assassinar. – Naruto acusou numa falsa indignação e reapareceu a frente de Sasuke que reagiu instintivamente, bloqueando o ataque da kunai com a espada, enquanto o loiro, exibindo os caninos em um sorriso zombeteiro, dizia: - E justo você, Uchiha? Eu fui tãaaao bonzinho. – no instante seguinte, seu equilíbrio se perdia, quando a mão de um bushin se fechava nos fios negros de seus cabelos, puxando seu corpo para trás, o mantendo refém sobre a ponta de uma kunai embaixo de seu queixo. A cópia que o segurava sussurrou venenosamente em seu ouvido, enquanto aquela que estava a sua frente, mantinha o sorriso e ainda sustentava o embate entre a sua arma e a espada de Sasuke: - Te dei uma nova família para brincar, e como me retribuiu?

- Kyuubi… - o moreno rosnou, ao passo que um casulo de areia se formou em volta do bushin que o mantinha preso, imobilizando qualquer reação do mesmo.

O clone desapareceu assim que, ante a ordem de Gaara, a areia se fechou com agressividade em torno do mesmo, deixando Sasuke livre para atacar o garoto a sua frente. Manejando a espada com destreza, resvalou a kunai do inimigo para o lado e atacou com a mão energizada em um Chidori.

Outro bushin que desapareceu com a intensidade do golpe.

- Eu mesmo. – o jovem disse, ressurgindo mais adiante e se exibindo. - Numa versão mais patética, mas ainda capaz de te destruir e a todos em Konoha.

- Você não tem motivos para isso. – desta vez, foi Gaara quem argumentou, comandando outro ataque com a areia.

- Não tenho? – o loiro inquiriu, insatisfeito, criando com um meneio de mão, uma cortina de chakra vermelho ao redor de si, defendendo-se da areia. Ainda envolto pela energia, ele rugiu: - Naruto não é um motivo suficiente para você, humano idiota?

- Naruto não desejaria a morte de Sasuke. – o Kazekage rebateu, ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno no outro canto do templo invocou o Amaterasu.

- Naruto era um fraco. – o rapaz acusou, enquanto as chamas negras pareciam consumir a defesa de chakra que criara, pois a mesma, pouco a pouco, se dissipava revelando o ser que consumira o corpo físico de Naruto e agora se apresentava em sua encarnação de quatro caudas: sua essência em uma semi-forma de raposa e humano, onde os olhos vazios e um sorriso bizarro emolduravam o rosto vulpino. - Sofreu e nunca tirou lição alguma daquilo. Mas eu via tudo de arquibancada e, ao contrário dele, estou disposto a me vingar.

Quando Kyuubi dissipou facilmente o Amaterasu, se colocou de quatro no chão e seus lábios se abriram e, uma massa de pura energia começou a se formar, tanto Sasuke quanto Gaara se prepararam para o pior.

oOo

Hoshi não entendia nada de como aqueles pergaminhos deveriam funcionar e eram tantos, serviam para tantas coisas, que ele se sentiu, momentaneamente, perdido. O que ele necessitava realmente não estava em nenhum daqueles rolos, o que ele precisava saber era como quebrar o selo que prendia Naruto naquele lugar horrível.

Mas também, tinha que pensar nas consequências desse ato. Se simplesmente entrasse na mente de Naruto e retirasse o selo, como seria se Kyuubi estava dominando o corpo dele? As personalidades entrariam em conflito, passariam a coexistir, ou Naruto seria capaz de colocar o demônio de volta naquela cela?

- O que acha de se tornar um discípulo meu? – Orochimaru perguntou, trazendo o garoto de volta de seus pensamentos. - Eu poderia ensiná-lo a usar seu Sharingan e se tornar forte.

A proximidade do homem colado atrás de si continuava incomodando-o, mas precisava daquela estratégia para seguir ludibriando o Sannin que persistia em tocá-lo de uma forma íntima que não o agradava em nada. Pois, se ele fosse capaz de ajudá-lo, mesmo que indiretamente, a conseguir o poder para ajeitar aquela situação toda, valeria à pena.

No mesmo instante, pensou na ironia que se apresentava com aquela sua ideia: parecia estar agindo como seu pai no passado. Reprimiu um sorriso de escárnio. Não era contraditório, recriminar tanto seu otousan, pelo que quer que ele tenha se imposto antigamente para conseguir a força necessária para alcançar seus objetivos, e, agora, estar basicamente prestes a fazer o mesmo?

Talvez compreendesse o próprio pai, bem mais do que o Sannin imaginara.

- Não acha que já estou velho demais para isso? – retorquiu, para não criar uma pronta aceitação e assim gerar a desconfiança do outro homem.

Orochimaru riu curtamente e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do adolescente, causando um estremecimento no mesmo. Satisfeito, o Sannin tocou o queixo do rapaz e o virou levemente para si, fazendo com que este o olhasse diretamente nos olhos.

- Com as habilidades do seu clã, seria um grande desperdício se não aceitasse.

Hoshi engoliu em seco. A vontade que tinha era de empurrar o outro para longe, principalmente ao ver, claramente, a intenção dele de beijá-lo. A teoria era bem mais fácil do que a prática, no entanto, tinha que gerar proximidade, fazê-lo crer que estava sendo bem-sucedido.

Todavia, aquele tipo de contato era demais até mesmo para sua determinação. Para sua sorte, no exato momento em que iria afastar Orochimaru para longe, um estrondo ecoou por todo esconderijo, abalando visivelmente a estrutura do lugar.

O jovem Uchiha ficou apreensivo e assustado. Orochimaru, por sua vez, sorriu ironicamente.

- Parece que Sasuke-kun finalmente chegou.

A menção do nome do pai, fez o coração de Hoshi acelerar. Esperava que fosse verdade, pois isso garantiria que seu otousan estava bem.

- Me acompanha, Hoshi-kun? – o Sannin se afastou, caminhando para a porta.

Hoshi olhou uma última vez para os pergaminhos, mas logo seguiu atrás de Orochimaru.

oOo

Sasuke ofegava, tentando se estabilizar em pé depois do último ataque que sofrera vindo de Kyuubi. Ao seu lado, Gaara parecia estar no mesmo estado; nem mesmo a barreira que formou com a areia foi o suficiente para protegê-los dessa vez.

A raposa mantinha a posição de ataque e uma expressão de zombaria, vendo seus inimigos machucados. Sabia que sua força era superior a qualquer um dos dois, ou até mesmo ao poder deles combinados, e poderia acabar com ambos em segundos, mas estava se divertindo brincando com suas presas.

Quando Orochimaru trouxera o seu hospedeiro de volta a vida, lhe dando a oportunidade de assumir o corpo de Naruto, com o propósito de fazer Sasuke pagar pela traição, Kyuubi aceitara prontamente. Nada tinha a perder e ainda teria o controle do corpo onde havia sido selado. Logicamente, preferiria estar livre em sua forma natural, mas o Sannin não lhe daria tal liberdade, por isso, concordara em ajudar com plano que desenvolvera. Graças a ele, também fora possível encontrar seu filhote novamente. Vê-lo crescido e parecido com ninguém menos que Itachi Uchiha lhe trouxe surpresa, mas não menos orgulho, afinal, era, acima de tudo, sua cria, um ser gerado e protegido por seus poderes.

Apesar de ser uma criatura insolente e arredia, irritando-o ao extremo, Kyuubi queria manter o jovem perto de si e, agora que estava enfrentando diretamente aquele a quem mais queria ver morto, não encontrava motivos para adiar suas intenções. Findaria seu ódio e ainda teria seu filhote consigo e Naruto resguardado de qualquer um que pudesse pensar em fazer-lhe mal.

Estava preparado para atacar outra vez, querendo ver como aqueles dois conseguiriam escapar vivos ou contra-atacarem, mas sua concentração foi quebrada pela voz elevada de Hoshi.

- Otousan!

Todos os três voltaram suas atenções para a direção de onde provinha o som. Kyuubi fez uma expressão desgostosa pelo fato de Orochimaru estar muito próximo de seu filhote, o envolvendo com um dos braços pela cintura. Sasuke ficou aliviado ao ver Hoshi aparentemente bem, mas, assim como Gaara, mostrou-se perplexo ao registrar quem o acompanhava.

- Orochimaru?!

- Como tem passado, Sasuke-kun? - O Sannin sorriu ante o pronto reconhecimento e estarrecimento de seu antigo discípulo. Olhou para o estado semi-humano de Kyuubi e ironizou: – Vejo que está se divertindo bastante, Naruto-kun.

- Mas como isso é possível? – Gaara indagou, confuso.

Ao que ambos se recordavam, havia sido Kabuto quem surgira em meio ao ataque em Konoha e levara Hoshi. Orochimaru deveria estar morto, só que o fato se tornava impossível, já que o próprio se mostrava bem diante deles.

- Kabuto foi um ótimo recipiente e me deu o tempo que eu precisava para descobrir um meio de não perecer e assim conseguir a minha vingança. – fez questão de responder com deboche. Em seguida, encostou-se no garoto, fazendo um leve carinho em seu braço. - Mas quem diria que encontraria algo tão interessante no processo, não é mesmo, Hoshi-kun?

Os olhos vermelhos de Sasuke se crisparam de raiva, avançando na direção de seu antigo mestre.

- Não toque nele! – ordenou, raivoso.

Hoshi ficou tenso assim que a criatura, parecendo ser feita de puro chakra, bloqueou o caminho de seu pai, o atingido no peito, violentamente, com uma das garras. O corpo de seu otousan foi lançado contra uma das paredes do templo e os rasgos causados em seu tórax sangravam, deixando o garoto mais desesperado. Mas, vê-lo machucar-se e por sua causa, não lhe traziam mais angústia do que pensar no que deveria estar sendo para o mais velho ser ferido fisicamente por aquele que amava. Ele precisava ajudar o pai, mas não sabia como. Ainda que quisesse gritar, tentar correr na direção dele, forçou-se a manter-se firme e praticamente indiferente.

A única maneira de reverter aquela situação, seria voltar a mente de Naruto e tentar libertá-lo. Não sabia como conseguir ambos: retornar a mente do loiro e livrá-lo da prisão em que se encontrava. No entanto, precisava agir.

Mas, primeiro, como ele ativava aquela droga de Sharingan?

- Contei algumas coisas para o menino que você fez questão de omitir. – Orochimaru disse, mostrando divertir-se ao ver Sasuke tentar, com dificuldade, se colocar de pé. - Ele parece não ter acreditado muito, mas nós dois sabemos a verdade, não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun? Sabemos sobre Itachi.

A expressão do moreno ferido se endureceu ainda mais, porém, nada replicou. Por algum motivo, a falta de um rebate vindo do pai, alarmou Hoshi, trazendo à tona, novamente a dúvida: Teria ele, verdadeiramente, mentido sobre sua paternidade?

Não era hora de ficar se martirizando com isso.

- Preste mais atenção a mim, Uchiha. – Kyuubi reclamou, usando as caudas para tentar atingir seu alvo, mas Gaara manipulou a areia e atingiu-a antes que chegasse até Sasuke, evitando que o ferisse. Kyuubi voltou o rosto com um sorriso distorcido para o Kazekage e contemplou: - Ah, nunca entendi essa sua capacidade de proteger esse infeliz. – Aos poucos, a energia rubra que fluía pelo corpo se dissipou, fazendo o demônio retornar ao físico humano de Naruto. A pele destruída pelo calor do chakra se regenerando tão rápido como jamais acontecera quando o loiro era vivo. Os olhos vermelhos com íris verticais fitaram o ruivo maliciosamente, enquanto se aproximava. - Ele tirou de você o que mais queria, não foi? – o garoto falou, contendo o riso ao ver o homem a sua frente retroagir, esperando que a qualquer momento pudesse atacá-lo. - Por que não permitir que eu o mate? Eu poderia te oferecer o que mais quer.

Gaara franziu o cenho, até então impassível, à medida que Sasuke, do outro lado do templo, detinha que um grunhido ganhasse voz. O descendente do clã Uchiha, por mais que soubesse que aquele não era o seu Naruto, se achava incapaz de conter os ciúmes ao ver a imagem de seu amante abordar o Kazekage com discreta lascívia. Apesar de tudo, continuava a ver seu marido na figura que os atacava impiedosamente, mesmo que, no fundo, Naruto não existisse mais.

O ruivo recuperou a compostura perdida por milésimos de segundos, voltando a ficar inexpressivo. Para ele, a oferta de ter Naruto para si seria tudo o que ele desejara há quinze anos. Porém, jamais seria possível tê-lo para si, pois aquele a sua frente não passava de um embuste.

- O que eu mais quero… - disse, levantando a mão e fazendo a areia envolver as pernas do loiro ao mesmo tempo em que um ataque atingia o demônio pelas costas. - …não é você.

Kyuubi recebeu o impacto, mas não demonstrou qualquer reação senão um breve desequilíbrio e repuxar no canto dos lábios. As esferas vermelhas da raposa brilharam de um jeito sádico para Gaara e o loiro expressou, suavemente:

- Eu vou matá-lo.

- Você não vai, não. – A voz de Sasuke afirmou, vinda de trás do demônio.

Ele ia atacá-lo. Estava preso pela areia de Gaara, logo tinha como garantido o sucesso de sua investida, mas subestimou seu inimigo. As caudas de chakra ressurgiram repentinamente e, sem que seu dono precisasse se virar, uma delas se enrolou ao corpo de Sasuke, o apertando fortemente. A espada, que segurava em sua mão, foi ao chão retinindo ao contato com o solo rochoso e o moreno deixou escapar um grunhido de dor, enquanto a energia intensa que fluía pela cauda ao redor de si, queimava sua pele como ácido.

- Não é humilhante ter Hoshi-kun aqui, presenciando sua morte e o quanto você é fraco e desprezível? – Orochimaru zombou, satisfeito por ver o sofrimento no semblante de Sasuke, que lutava para se livrar da situação em que se encontrava.

No mesmo segundo, Kyuubi gerou uma esfera que se não fosse pela cor carmesim, se igualaria a intensidade do antigo Rasengan que Naruto usava como golpe. Gaara arregalou os orbes verdes e não teve escolha a não ser retroagir a areia que prendia as pernas do rapaz a sua frente, para poder se defender.

No entanto, o ataque veio mais rápido do que sua capacidade de gerar um escudo forte o bastante para se proteger. A força da esfera de energia rompeu a areia e atingiu Gaara no tórax, jogando-o para trás violentamente.

Os olhos de Hoshi se arregalaram e, sem conseguir conter-se mais, desvencilhou-se de Orochimaru com uma cotovelada e gritou pelo pai, correndo na direção do mesmo.

- Otousan!!

Sendo movido pela voz do garoto, o loiro embalou a cauda de maneira brusca, atirando Sasuke para longe, e se virou para encarar a fúria do jovem. Mas, para sua total surpresa, o adolescente tinha se aproximado de si tendo no olhar ativado o Sharingan.

E tudo parou para ambos.

oOo

Hoshi piscou os olhos e conscientizou-se do ambiente ao seu redor. Primeiramente fez uma careta de nojo ao sentir os pés até seus tornozelos molhados e notar a água turva que cobria o chão. Entretanto, no instante seguinte, foi tomado por uma euforia sem igual.

- A-ha! Eu consegui! Eu consegui! Consegui! Consegui!

Sua voz ecoou pelas altas paredes que formavam o caminho que levava a cela onde estava Naruto. Sem titubear, colocou-se a correr pelos longos corredores, com a determinação de encontrar o garoto loiro e liberá-lo daquele estado, para que pudesse pelo menos, parar de atacar seu pai. Com tanta força, ele poderia destruir Orochimaru e, depois disso, tudo ficaria bem. Ou pelo menos se forçava a crer nisso, pois, no fundo, não tinha a menor ideia das consequências no momento em que quebrasse aquele selo.

Uma chance. Apenas uma chance. Era tudo o que precisava. Tinha que conseguir.

Avistou as barras de ferro dourado do local onde vira o verdadeiro Naruto pela primeira e última vez e estreitou os olhos, impondo mais velocidade a sua corrida. Seu único temor era que o demônio o interceptasse antes de concluir seu intuito.

Ofegante, chegou até as grades e antes de qualquer coisa certificou-se de que o loiro continuava dentro da prisão. Quando o observou estando do mesmo jeito alheio, jogado no canto da cela, por um momento, Hoshi sentiu o peito apertar. Era uma imagem que o perturbava; aquela inércia, a falta de vida naqueles olhos azuis, a nuance de tristeza que parecia envolver todo semblante. Sequer conhecia realmente quem aquele garoto fora e, definitivamente, não o reconhecia como um outro pai. Então, qual a explicação para a existência daquele sentimento de desolação dentro de si?

Respirou fundo, esforçando-se a desviar o olhar e determinou-se: bastava de divagações!

Esticou o braço na direção do selo ao alto da entrada, sentiu os dedos tocando a textura do papel… mas outros dedos se fecharam firmemente aos fios longos de seus cabelos escuros, bruscamente puxando-os para trás.

- Você é o tipo de criatura teimosa que não se contenta em ser chamado a atenção apenas uma vez, não é, filhote? – Kyuubi grunhiu, afastando o jovem de seu objetivo.

- Ai, larga o meu cabelo! – Hoshi gritou, se debatendo para se livrar da pegada dolorosa que ela mantinha em si, mas, em vão.

- Você tem que aprender a respeitar os mais velhos… - o jovem de olhos vermelhos sibilou, puxando mais os cabelos de Hoshi e o arrastando para longe da sela. – e eu disse que não ousasse tocar no selo.

- Não vai me impedir de tirar o Naruto dali! – o moreno esbravejou, mesmo com a expressão contorcida em dor. - Se me jogar pra fora, eu arrumo um jeito de voltar e terminar o que comecei!

- Filhotes desobedientes merecem ser punidos para aprenderem a lição. – ponderou o demônio, parando de puxar o garoto e, trouxe o corpo dele para junto do seu, onde tomou posse de um de seus braços e o torceu com força para trás. - O que acha de eu quebrar um braço seu, filhote? Será que ajudaria a convencê-lo a se comportar?

Hoshi segurou-se para não gritar novamente, e reagiu. Inclinou o corpo para frente, sentindo que seu braço poderia se partir a qualquer momento, mas aproveitou-se do espaçamento conseguido para jogar o pé para trás e atingir Kyuubi bem no meio das pernas.

Imediatamente, cambaleou para frente ao repentinamente ser solto. Amparando e acariciando o braço machucado, olhou para a figura encurvada que segurava os gemidos de dor e riu debochado:

- E não é que o demônio tem mesmo bolas.

Sem perder mais tempo, correu de volta a cela e, sem hesitar, arrancou o selo que se destacava no alto das grades e o rasgou. O portão então se abriu e, sem demora, entrou, apressando-se na direção do garoto ao fundo do cárcere.

- Naruto! – chamou e, alcançando o loiro abatido, ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, fazendo uma expressão de desgosto quando aquela água lhe cobriu os joelhos, mas se focou em sacudir o outro garoto. - Naruto!

Mas Naruto não se moveu, sequer piscou os olhos, ou aparentou ter lhe escutado. O que fizera de errado? Por que ele não saia daquela inércia? Seria mesmo possível que existisse outro selo por ali? Orochimaru havia dito que tivera que reforçar o que havia feito para controlar Naruto ali, só que, se era um reforço, e se é que existia mais algum, quando tirasse aquele principal, o segundo simplesmente não seria suficiente para segurar o outro ali. Pelo menos, era assim que as coisas funcionavam em seu raciocínio. Ou será que rasgar o selo não era o suficiente para quebrar seu efeito?

- Por quê? – perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para a figura inerte a sua frente. - Por que ele não responde?

- Porque é um tolo. – a voz rouca respondeu atrás de si, fazendo com que se sobressaltasse.

As garras de Kyuubi se fecharam na parte de trás de sua roupa, afastando-o do outro rapaz e, por mais que tentasse impedir de ser levado embora, não tinha força suficiente para lutar contra a raposa de nove caudas.

Mesmo assim, criava resistência.

- Naruto! Otousan precisa de você! – disse alto, mas frustrando-se com a apatia do loiro, esbravejou: - Acorda, paspalho! Ele está se ferrando por sua culpa!!

Kyuubi riu com escárnio, tirando o garoto de dentro da cela.

- Digno de um Uchiha. – contemplou, jogando o moreno, sem qualquer delicadeza, para frente. - Egoísta e teimoso.

Hoshi caiu de joelhos e mãos no chão. Dessa vez, sem se importar com a água que lhe causava tanta repulsa, falou:

- Não é justo… - fechou os olhos em negação e continuou falando como se Naruto pudesse ouvi-lo, de alguma maneira. - Você o amava, não amava? Como pode permitir que o machuquem? - indagou, inconformado, para confessar suavemente, em seguida: - Ele é tudo o que eu tenho, você não me deixou mais nada… Eu não posso perdê-lo. – apertou os punhos com raiva e logo gritou: - Não posso, ouviu?!

- Chega desse drama, filhote. – Kyuubi reclamou, enfadado. - Hora de…

- …de você voltar pro seu lugar, Kyuu.

Hoshi abriu os olhos assustado e, assim como a raposa, virou-se para trás. Vislumbrou, brevemente, a imagem do garoto de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis encarar sua duplicata de olhos vermelhos, mas, depois disso, uma forte luz branca se expandiu pelo local, e Hoshi sentiu ser bruscamente jogado de volta a realidade.

oOo

Sasuke havia se surpreendido ao ver nos olhos do filho o Sharingan ativado. Não tinha ideia de como ou quando Hoshi o havia adquirido e sempre pensou que ele jamais desenvolveria aquela habilidade. Porém, isso era o que menos importava. No momento em que viu o mais novo parar e seu olhar se chocar com o de Kyuubi, e este simplesmente parar qualquer ataque, soube que havia algo de errado. Sua desconfiança era que Hoshi havia invadido a mente da raposa e estava se arriscando a enfrentá-lo dentro desta, mas não tinha certeza. Para ele, o filho era incapaz de fazer frente ao demônio de nove caudas e isso o desesperava.

Entretanto, antes mesmo que pudesse cogitar a ideia de se intrometer, Hoshi cambaleou uns passos para trás, parecendo estar desorientado, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Naruto desabou no chão.

Gaara, que estava mais próximo, se adiantou até o garoto. Os ferimentos causados pelo golpe lançado por Kyuubi ainda estavam expostos e doloridos, mas nada que ameaçasse efetivamente sua vida, por isso, suportou os machucados em prol de auxiliar o jovem Uchiha, caso fosse necessário.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro do adolescente.

- Ainda um pouco zonzo, mas… - levou a mão à cabeça, tentando amenizar o mal-estar, enquanto seus olhos retornavam a cor normal, e finalizou: - acho que to inteiro.

- Admirável, Hoshi-kun. – Orochimaru exaltou, enquanto permanecia observando à distância os acontecimentos. – É tão surpreendente a forma como vem, sozinho, lidando com o Sharingan quanto seu pai quando mais novo.

Sasuke fitou o Sannin com ódio, mas um ganido de dor reverteu sua atenção para a direção do corpo do loiro estendido mais adiante. Vendo o outro ainda indefeso, afirmou a si mesmo que não poderia permitir que aquela oportunidade passasse: mataria Kyuubi enquanto estivesse inconsciente.

Não havia por que hesitar ou duvidar: era a melhor oportunidade que tinha em mãos – apesar de não ser a mais honrosa. Todavia, precisava agir, pois, mesmo que não admitisse em voz alta, sabia que somente Gaara e ele, não seriam capazes de derrotar a raposa de nove caudas.

Sem querer dar chance para que Orochimaru atrapalhasse suas intenções, Sasuke se adiantou até o corpo de Naruto.

Quando Hoshi viu o pai avançando com a espada em punho e raciocinou o que estava para acontecer, se assustou.

- Otousan!!

Sasuke distraiu-se, olhando apreensivo para o filho, mas foi surpreendido pelo golpe do corpo de Naruto se projetando sobre o seu e fazendo com que caísse de costas no chão.

Tenso, pensando primeiramente em se defender, o descendente dos Uchiha tentou jogar o loiro para longe de si, mas este prendia seu corpo com o dele.

- Sentiu minha falta, teme?

Seus olhos negros se arregalaram ao se darem com a clareza dos orbes azuis diante de si e o sorriso faceiro plantado nos lábios, mas não teve tempo de processar mais nada, pois um soco atingiu dolorosamente sua face.

- Eu acho que não. – Naruto grunhiu, desferindo outro golpe no rosto do moreno e, logo em seguida, o beijando na boca com volúpia. No instante seguinte, ameaçou ofegante: – Vou cumprir o desejo do seu irmão se um dia ousar beijar outra pessoa, novamente, ta me escutando, bastardo?

Completamente aparvalhado, Sasuke demorava a compreender a situação que vivenciava, enquanto, aos poucos, uma euforia tomava conta de seu ser.

- D-Dobe?

- Eu mesmo. – Naruto confirmou, fitando com carinho e atenção os traços do rosto do moreno abaixo de si. Tocou uma das faces, sentindo a textura delicada e alva da pele de Sasuke e a acariciou, notando o leve marejado que começava a se formar nos olhos negros. - Os anos foram gentis com você, bastardo.

Ao lado de Hoshi, Gaara podia afirmar que sentia praticamente o mesmo que Sasuke. A emoção de ver de volta a vida, diante deles, a pessoa que mais amavam, era sem dúvidas, avassaladora.

- Quanto amor… - Hoshi resmungou. - Teme, dobe, bastardo… é tanta gentileza que chega a me emocionar.

Naruto riu ao escutar o deboche do garoto e se levantou, estendendo a mão e ajudando Sasuke a se erguer também. Voltou-se para ver o próprio filho crescido ao lado de um de seus amigos mais queridos e sorriu, num misto de tristeza e satisfação. O tempo havia passado e as pessoas haviam mudado, enquanto ele fora trazido de volta e obrigado a permanecer como na época em que morrera. Aquilo, bem no fundo, o incomodava.

Seu filho, cuja ultima lembrança datava de quando o mesmo ainda usava fraldas, agora tinha praticamente a mesma idade que ele, Naruto. Alguns dos amigos que tanto estimava, estavam mortos pelo chão do templo; suas vidas tiradas por suas próprias mãos, mesmo que não tivesse sido ele no controle naquele momento. Um leve sentimento obscuro o assolou, mas isso foi colocado no fundo de sua mente assim que escutou a voz de Orochimaru lhe atiçar.

- Quer dizer que Hoshi-kun conseguiu tirá-lo do cárcere?

A expressão amena se desfez e o rancor tomou conta de seus traços. Aquele homem lhe trouxera mais problemas do que seria capaz de suportar. Violara seu túmulo e o devolveu a vida, colocando Kyuubi contra ele. O demônio jamais teria agido por conta própria se não fosse o rancor que guardava por Sasuke, mas se tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com a raposa, teria feito com que ele entendesse o que se passou há quinze anos. Contudo, Orochimaru não permitiu e o selou dentro do próprio corpo, instigando mais e mais o ódio em Kyuubi. Quando este lhe mostrou seu amante beijando aquela mulher desprezível que um dia fora parceira dele no time Taka, acabou perdendo o resto de vontade de lutar contra a força do selo que o Sannin havia colocado para lhe suprimir, mas estava ciente de tudo o que acontecia, ouvia tudo ao seu redor e foi justamente a súplica de seu filho que o fizera despertar.

Conseguira controlar Kyuubi por si só; conseguira voltar e, por tudo o que aquele homem o fizera passar, o esmagaria.

- Eu vou matá-lo. – jurou, entre dentes.

- Não vai. – Orochimaru riu. - Você sabe que não pode.

Assim que o Sannin atacou, Naruto gritou para o Kazekage:

- Gaara, tire meu filho daqui!

Gaara apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pegou no braço do garoto.

- Venha. – ordenou.

Hoshi franziu o cenho. O que será que acontecia com aquela gente que tanto gostavam de ficar puxando-o e empurrando-o o tempo todo? Ele não queria sair dali; tinha que ficar para manter o otousan sobre suas vistas, pois o receio de perdê-lo ainda não se apagara totalmente, mesmo com o aparecimento de Naruto.

- Eu quero ficar! – determinou, apresentando resistência a intenção de Gaara.

O ruivo o olhou com seu jeito apático e explicou:

- Se ficar, pode acabar atrapalhando ou se machucando.

O pensamento de que seria um estorvo se permanecesse ali, fez com que Hoshi reconsiderasse. Olhou um pouco desolado e em dúvida, para seu otousan que lutava ao lado de Naruto e decidiu confiar nas habilidades deles.

oOo

Do lado de fora, a noite parecia até algo surreal para Hoshi. Tanto tempo preso dentro daquele covil e finalmente tinha sua liberdade de volta. Admirou o céu escuro e limpo, sentindo satisfação ao toque da brisa noturna em sua pele.

Para tudo ficar ainda melhor, só faltava seu otousan deixar aquele templo são e salvo. Sorriu levemente ao se lembrar de como o mais velho ficara aturdido quando notou que Naruto havia verdadeiramente voltado dessa vez. Acalentava-o ver um brilho de felicidade que jamais vira cintilar nos olhos dele. Nunca presenciara tamanho sentimento vindo do mais velho e isso, de certo modo, o entristecia, pois certificava que o mesmo mantivera uma fachada apenas para criá-lo bem, mas também, o fato o fazia admirar ainda mais aquele homem que dedicara a vida para vê-lo crescer feliz.

Agora, a sua maior satisfação seria que seu otousan obtivesse plena felicidade. Sabia que com Naruto vivo e ao lado dele, seu pai estaria completo e nunca mais teria que mascarar tristeza alguma. Hoshi jurou a si mesmo que faria de tudo para preservar aquela alegria na vida do pai.

- O que está acontecendo lá dentro? – Karin os abordou, assim que Gaara chegou acompanhado de Hoshi, até onde estava esperando. – Eu senti o chakra de Orochimaru… mas é impossível, não é?

- É uma longa história. – o ruivo disse.

- Esse é o filho de Sasuke? – quando Gaara deu-lhe uma resposta positiva com um aceno de cabeça, ela sorriu maliciosa: - Nossa, você é mesmo bonitinho. Parece com Itachi.

Hoshi a olhou com displicência e retorquiu:

- Não acha que está muito velha pra ficar me olhando desse jeito?

- Eu tenho experiência. – Karin se insinuou, fazendo com que Gaara franzisse o cenho e o adolescente rodasse os olhos.

- O mundo está cheio de depravados. – o garoto torceu o nariz. - Primeiro o homem cobra, agora a bisonha com óculos.

Uma forte explosão os assustou, fazendo com que voltassem imediatamente suas atenções para o templo. Sem hesitar, o Kazekage ordenou a Karin:

- Cuide dele.

Dito isso, o ruivo correu de volta em direção ao templo, mas no segundo seguinte, Hoshi fechou a expressão e avisou:

- Preciso ir, tia.

Uma veia pulsou na têmpora da ruiva, mas ignorando a forma como o jovem a chamara, tentou impedi-lo:

- Ei, o Kazekage mandou que ficasse aqui comigo!

Correndo para o templo, atrás de Gaara, Hoshi replicou:

- Você não pode me proteger, feiosa!

oOo

Naruto tinha acabado de deter o avanço de Orochimaru que centrava todos seus ataques em Sasuke. Sabia que ele não ousaria destruí-lo e que todo seu ódio se limitava ao antigo discípulo, mas o loiro jamais permitiria que o Sannin o matasse.

- Não vai conseguir me atingir, você sabe disso, não é, Naruto-kun? – Orochimaru debochou, depois de ter facilmente se esquivado de um Rasengan. - Desista.

Naruto fechou os punhos, sabendo muito bem que teria que admitir a verdade se quisesse findar aquela ameaça. O que mais o atormentava em sua decisão não era o fato de ter que abdicar de tudo, mas sim, o sofrimento que isso causaria a seu amado, mais uma vez.

Abaixou a cabeça; seu ato fazendo com que o Sannin sorrisse vitorioso.

- Sasuke… - ele falou o nome do outro baixo. - Eu sinto muito.

Sasuke, que estava próximo ao loiro, não entendeu aquela atitude. Naruto não era uma pessoa que desistia facilmente de lutar, então, qual o motivo daquele timbre e postura derrotista?

- Naruto? – o moreno chamou, inseguro.

O loiro inspirou profundamente e penosamente confessou:

- Ele criou uma ligação com o chakra da raposa. Ele foi capaz de sustentar e viver no mesmo corpo até hoje porque tem um jutsu que liga a minha existência a dele.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, ignorando o ar triunfante do homem que o treinara na juventude e, querendo negar o que sua mente facilmente raciocinara, tentou expressar:

- Isso quer dizer que…

- Que ele é um maldito parasita se alimentando do chakra do Kyuu. – Naruto completou com rancor. - Mas assim que eu não mais existir, ele também estará morto.

Imediatamente, Sasuke segurou forte no braço do mais novo e o obrigou a virar-se para si.

- Nunca! – negou, imperativo, carregando no olhar a determinação do que havia dito.

Naruto levantou os cristalinos olhos azuis para o rosto do moreno, vendo que seria mais difícil do que cogitara. Não queria ter que se separar dele, muito menos queria obrigá-lo a reviver todo o pesadelo que fora ajudar a matá-lo da primeira vez, porém, não tinha escolha. Jamais permitiria que Orochimaru ficasse livre e tivesse assim meios de ferir as pessoas que amava.

- Por favor… - suplicou. - eu não tenho como, mas você… faria isso por mim?

Sasuke viu a decisão e a dor nos orbes claros de Naruto e negou com a cabeça, o abraçando.

- Não…

- Foi bom ter tido a chance de ver o homem que você se tornou e como nosso filho cresceu… Você o criou bem. - Naruto admitiu e, suavemente, riu: - Ele se parece com Itachi.

Apertando o rapaz contra si, Sasuke sorriu melancolicamente e confessou junto ao ouvido dele:

- Foi doloroso conviver com alguém que tinha a sua personalidade irritante e ter que encarar todos os dias a face do meu irmão mais velho. Foi um castigo por tudo o que fiz, eu tenho certeza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele é a única coisa que ainda me segura aqui.

- Se nossas vidas pudessem se repetir, eu estaria ao seu lado a todo o momento… (1)– Naruto murmurou, fechando os olhos, aproveitando do calor do corpo do outro homem.

Sasuke sentiu que poderia sufocar a qualquer momento com aquele sentimento que o consumia rapidamente. A sensação de impotência misturada com a certeza de que estava, depois de tanto, tanto tempo, com a pessoa que amava nos braços e que a perderia novamente, era quase insuportável. Suas convicções pareciam ser afetadas também por esse mal-estar, pois em segundos sua mente cogitava a possibilidade de deixar Orochimaru de lado e sumir com Naruto para bem longe, um lugar em que nada nem ninguém pudessem machucá-lo ou tirá-lo de si. Konoha e o resto do mundo que se virassem. Um fardo tão grande não poderia ser depositado sobre os ombros de uma única pessoa. Não era justo, nem consigo, nem com Naruto.

Porém, a intenção de embarcar numa loucura daquelas se perdia completamente ao olhar nos olhos da pessoa que tanto amava. Ele jamais aprovaria tal coisa e jamais o perdoaria se fizesse isso a força. Para Naruto, os amigos, Konoha, o filho e ele – Sasuke-, sempre seriam as prioridades acima de sua própria vida e aquele altruísmo fora uma das coisas pelas quais se encantara pelo jinchuuriki.

- …E eu não pediria por mais nada.(2) – sussurrou de volta para o loiro.

Orochimaru, entendendo exatamente o que o garoto pretendia, começou a fazer um jutsu para detê-lo. Não podia permitir que ele estragasse todos os seus planos, muito menos que os destruísse com a ideia patética de dar fim a própria vida.

- Perdão, Sasuke. – Naruto pediu, com um sorriso.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Blanxe**:

(1) e (2) – ambas as frases pertencem a música que eu escrevi essa parte final da cena do Naruto e do Sasuke... One More Time, One More Chance – Masayoshi Yamazaki...

Demorou de novo, mas taí o último capítulo. É, não termina assim, tem um epílogo ainda e, como já avisei previamente pra não ter surtos desnecessários, a fic continua em mais 3 arcos!

Respostas de Reviews sem Login:

Lady Yuraa - Provavelmente em algum momento eles irão ficar juntos, são varios arcos, então tem muita coisa ainda pra acontecer na vida do Sasuke e do Hoshi... Obrigada por comentar!


	12. Epílogo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta: **Andréia Kennen

**Casal: **SasuNaru

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Drama, Tragédia, Referência a M-PREG.

* * *

**Reminiscência**

Se por acaso  
Eu soltar sua mão  
Deixarei o meu coração  
Mesmo que eu não esteja vendo a mesma paisagem…

Vamos nos reencontrar.

oOo

Epílogo

-

Hoshi não tinha como dizer exatamente o que havia acontecido. Tudo o que sabia era que Orochimaru estava morto e que seu otousan fora encontrado abraçado ao corpo sem vida de Naruto. Havia sangue, muito sangue, proveniente de um ferimento que atravessara o coração do loiro. Seu pai, completamente desprovido de emoção, disse que fora necessário, contando sobre a ligação que existia entre o chakra da Kyuubi e a vida de Orochimaru.

Chidori fora o golpe usado para findar a existência de Naruto - ouvira alguém comentando impressionado. Quando retornaram à Konoha, devolveram o corpo do adolescente que tanto fora importante para a Vila da Folha, e de mais quatro ninjas ANBU que prezavam muito.

Hoshi não sabia descrever como se sentia.

Seria possível se conectar a alguém que só presenciara a verdadeira essência por poucos minutos?

Talvez sim, ou quem sabe a desolação que vinha sentindo por Naruto fosse apenas por ter visto o quanto este fizera seu otousan feliz nesse mesmo ínfimo espaço de tempo.

Preocupava-se extremamente com o pai. A viagem inteira fora silenciosa. Karin, que os havia acompanhado, fora a única que mantivera uma conversa mais descontraída consigo, já que o Kazekage tinha simplesmente copiado a atitude de Sasuke.

Em meio àquela loucura que fora a luta contra Kyuubi e Orochimaru, descobrira que o ruivo realmente tinha sentimentos profundos por Naruto. Isso explicava a aura nada amistosa que seu pai demonstrara quando Hoshi contara sobre o primeiro encontro com o ruivo na floresta, em Konoha.

Não conseguia entender a dor de perder alguém tão importante assim, simplesmente porque não havia perdido nada que lhe fosse estimado. Se algo ocorresse ao seu otousan, certamente seu mundo viria abaixo, mas somente ele e mais ninguém. Simpatizava e entristecia-se pela dor de todos, mas a intensidade de seu sofrimento era tão insignificante perante aos demais, que se perguntava se este realmente existia, ou era apenas imaginação sua.

Respeitosamente, acompanhou o enterro dos ninjas, ficando ao lado de seu pai o tempo todo. Um dos ANBU assassinados era o marido de Sakura, e outra a sua melhor amiga. Ela, mesmo tentando manter-se forte, recebia apoio da Godaime, que a abraçava carinhosamente como uma mãe consolaria a filha. Sasuke mostrava-se imune à sentimentalismos, lágrimas ou pesar, mas aquele semblante pesado, fechado demais, expunha a Hoshi que ele sofria internamente, sozinho.

Naruto fora realmente a pessoa mais preciosa na vida de Sasuke e isso o fez relembrar-se de palavras ditas por Orochimaru. Praticamente tudo fora desmentido durante aquela situação. Sasuke jamais trocaria a vida dele – Hoshi – para ter Naruto de volta. Entretanto, ainda existia uma dúvida que perturbava sua mente e seu coração: a paternidade.

Karin dissera que se parecia com Itachi e sequer vacilara ao afirmar isso. Então, poderia ser verdade que seu pai verdadeiro fosse Itachi Uchiha?

Seu otousan não desmentira quando Orochimaru insinuara ter contado sobre esse detalhe, e isso era perturbador.

Aos poucos, os presentes no sepultamento foram partindo, um a um. O tempo nublado e os trovões que se exibiam em seus estrondos fortes, indicavam que a chuva logo cairia. Mas seu otousan permaneceu, olhando para o túmulo de Naruto até que só restassem os dois ali. Não sabia se ele queria ficar sozinho por um momento, mas também, não se sentia confortável em deixá-lo solitário com tamanha tristeza que vinha enfrentando.

Um pouco sem jeito, Hoshi decidiu criar um dialogo. Cogitou comentar algo aleatório, mas achou melhor aproveitar e saber diretamente do pai sobre o que o Sannin havia contado.

- O que Orochimaru disse, sobre Itachi ser meu pai, é verdade?

As primeiras gotas de chuva caíram trazendo outras mais fortes. Sasuke permaneceu calado, olhando, de maneira indecifrável, para a lápide com o nome de Naruto. Sua cabeça então se abaixou por um momento, os olhos se fecharam e um sorriso alquebrado despontou em seus lábios.

Por um segundo, o coração de Hoshi falhou uma batida e pegou-se desejando não ter feito aquela pergunta de jeito algum, pois viu claramente que o mais velho confirmaria tudo o que lhe fora dito por Orochimaru. Pensou que ouvir de Sasuke, que ele não era seu pai verdadeiro seria terrível, porém, o que este lhe disse foi ainda pior e o despedaçou completamente:

- O que mais me decepciona… é ter que ouvir essa pergunta, justamente de você.

Hoshi engoliu em seco. Nunca vira seu pai tão amargo e frio. Jamais quis decepcioná-lo…

Viu-o erguer a cabeça e achou - mesmo que ele continuasse fitando a lápide de Naruto - que podia distinguir lágrimas entre as gotas de chuva que molhavam a face dele. Queria se desculpar; dizer que não importava mais saber quem era ou não seu pai verdadeiro, porque não tinha a menor importância sua paternidade. Sasuke era seu pai, seu único otousan, sempre seria e não admitiria nenhum outro.

- Otousan… - tentou expressar tudo o que pensara em dizer, mas foi cortado pelas palavras secas do mais velho.

- Me deixe sozinho. – dito isso, Sasuke se afastou da lápide, deu as costas e começou a caminhar em meio à chuva que encharcava seu corpo, para deixar o cemitério.

Hoshi ficou estático, sem nada fazer para deter ou reverter o que havia acontecido ali. A palavra de Sasuke Uchiha sempre era o ponto final de qualquer conversa e aquela não seria diferente, principalmente pela ordem de deixá-lo sozinho.

Com a respiração ficando desritmada, Hoshi sentiu os olhos arderem e os rastros mornos deslizarem por seu rosto em meio à água da chuva. Fitou, entre os soluços que tentava em vão conter, o nome de Naruto no túmulo à sua frente e isso fez com que uma resolução brotasse em sua mente.

Fungou, passando as mãos inutilmente na face para afastar as lágrimas e controlou a crise de choro, com determinação.

- Eu vou consertar tudo isso. – jurou com a voz embargada, mas sincera. – Tudo vai ser como deveria ser.

Era uma promessa e ele estava decidido a cumpri-la a qualquer custo.

oOo

Continua em:** Essência...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Resposta** **para a review da Lady Yuraa (pptusachan)**: Realmente, depois de tudo, quando eles finalmente se reencontram, dá tudo pra trás. Mas, os outros arcos vão trazer mais do Naru e, quem sabe, um final feliz. Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Notas da Blanxe:**

Eis o final da Reminiscência. Como Heero diria: Missão Cumprida.

Bem, quero realmente agradecer aos leitores que comentaram ao longo da fic e dizer que vocês realmente me deram incentivo para seguir com o projeto, afinal, essa aqui foi a primeira fic de Naruto que me arrisquei a fazer. Então, sou muito grata a vocês mesmo.

Muito obrigada a Shii, que betou a fic no início, e a Andréia Kennen que aceitou gentilmente me ajudar, adotando algumas de minhas histórias.

A saga continua no próximo arco que se chamará Essência. Esse nome foi escolhido justamente porque vai contar o passado de Sasuke e Naruto juntos. Esse arco não será muito grande, mas servirá para preencher algumas lacunas que ficaram em aberto na Reminiscência e ajudará num melhor entendimento para quem for acompanhar o arco 3.

Até a próxima postagem!


End file.
